Masks of a Feather
by sweetfoxgirl13
Summary: A boy and a girl get dropped into Earth 16 aka: YJ. Their goal: to push the yaoi couples of YJ together. KF doesn't get why he's so jealous. Red Arrow gets tackled by fangirls/boys. Robin is getting groped.
1. UhHi?

**Author's note: HIIIIII I'm alive and well, My computer's just acting up. I have to use someone else's computer to upload things. Robby, disclaimer!**

**Robin: She doesn't own anything.**

* * *

"This is stupid," a 16 year old boy growled.

His friend answered, "It's your fault."

"It's your mom's fault."

"You're a dumbass."

Kaci glared at his friend. This was not his idea of fun. His idea of fun was sitting in a nice heated pool, or writing on his computer, or drawing! Not hiking up a freakin' mountain. Mountains had poison ivy. Mountains had mosquitoes. Mountains had random rabid animals popping up out of no where.

Not. Fun.

His mom had said, "You need to go camping up this mountain. I'll be back for you tomorrow."

What the hell did that mean? That meant no electronics and no way off the mountain.

"Kaci...I miss my IPod."

"I miss my IPod too, Bri."

Both learned how to camp in boy/girl scouts, but neither wanted to.

Bri glared up at Kaci, "What if the Wendigo is here?"

Ever since she'd seen that episode of Supernatural, she and Kaci had agreed that they'd never go camping.

That was when Kaci heart the sound of breaking wood. He looked around, searching for where the sound was coming from. Bri nudged him, he looked. She was pointing at the ground. They were standing on a huge mine shaft.

Kaci looked up at Bri. She muttered, "Seriously?"

The wood snapped and they fell. Their screams echoing through the forest.

* * *

"Shit...What. The. F*** WAS THAT?" Kaci shouted from his position on the ground. He was lying face down in a dark alley in some unknown city. Historically not awesome. He looked around, Bri was getting up from the gross ground.

She whispered, "We're in Gotham?"

Kaci looked up to where she was pointing. In the sky, was a Gotham PD blimp. It was following after a purple and green car...with the Joker inside. Kaci looked like he was about to have a conniption.

Bri frowned when she saw him. He looked smaller, like a little kid. She pulled out her compact and looked at herself. She had black hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin. She looked like a little kid too!

Kaci stole the compact to look at himself. His hair was dark brown. His bangs were so long that you couldn't see his eyes. He lifted them up, his eyes were bigger and a darker brown.

A small red paper floated down from the sky, Bri caught it. She read it out loud.

_Humans,_

_You've been sent into the YJ universe, because we've grown bored of the cut and dry strait canon pairings._

_We've changed you're age. Kaci is nine. Bri is ten. __We've given you this paper._

_It allows you to pick __the powers you want, if any._

_Ingesting this paper will cause you to gain a more...fit body._

_Now, onto the point. __We need someone to_

_push the Yaoi and Yuri couples of __YJ together._

_You can chose to be a hero or whatever, just get involved. Change what happens._

_WARNING: You **can** die._

_-Yuri no kami & Yaoi no kami_

Bri looked excited. Kaci was freaking out, "That's it? They tell us to change what happens and that's all they give us?"

"What was that thing about the horse that you say?"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth?"

"Yeah, that old person saying. You're always saying we should be thankful, right?"

"Well...yeah. I guess so, but how are we going to get money and a place to stay?"

"You just leave that to me. I'll even teach you."

Kaci didn't like that smile on her face. He sighed, but took a bite out of the paper. He didn't need powers...but it sounded fun.

* * *

Kaci hadn't meant to. He really hadn't. He just wasn't as good at climbing down as going up. He was trying to run from the guy who's wallet he'd stolen. He'd gotten away by climbing up a fire escape just before the guy turned the corner.

Unfortunately, being puny had its downsides. He'd gotten his foot stuck in the bars, causing him to flip over them. He'd landed on his stomach, knocking himself out instantly.

Kaci lifted himself up in the push-up position, and looked around. His eyes widened as they made contact with another's. He stared at the rat sitting next to him.

It cocked it's head to the side and Kaci's voice started low and slowly gained volume, "*mummble mummble* There is a rat sitting next to me. The rat is sitting next to _me_! There is a rat next to _me_ and it has the ability to crawl in _my_ mouth...! IT'S GOING TO CLIMB IN MY STOMACH AND LAY EGGS!"

"Woah, someone needs to stay calm."

Kaci was still screeching and crying out for help so he didn't hear the voice. Finally, the owner of the voice picked up the rat and threw it into a dumpster. Kaci stopped screaming immediately and jumped on his savior. "OHMYGODTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! You saved my life! I totally owe you! That was so not cool!"

"Whoa!"

Kaci looked at the boy he was clinging to. He was just up to Kaci's eyes, had black hair, a domino mask, and...mother of god...it was Robin. Kaci took a step back, "Sorry, Richard. I hate things of the rodent persuasion."

Robin's eyes widened, "What?"

"Hmm? Nothing. Nothing. Thanks for helping me. I'd better get home."

Kaci walked away, he was counting on the bird following him, toting a paranoid bat.

* * *

They'd made their home in an abandoned theater. Kaci had been hellbent on finding the one in crime alley. Bri just liked how she got to sleep in the balcony, with curtains.

Kaci slept in the balcony next to hers. The theater had faded red velvet chairs and curtains with golden trimming. It must have been magnificent at one time. He sighed, this was so messed up. Staying in the theater Bruce went to with his parents.

That was when Bri got back. She was carrying five wallets, stuffed with cash. Kaci eyed them in confusion, "Who stuffs their wallet with cash in Gotham?"

"Rich people that think Batman will protect them. HA!"

Kaci shivered when he heard familiar laughter. He glanced around, searching for the bird. He saw a dark shadow looming over Bri. It was short, so it was probably Robin. Bri turned, and landed a solid punch in his face.

He sprayed some weird spray in her face. She was down in seconds. Kaci screamed. He was trying to get in character.

He stopped screaming as he was lifted up by the back of his cloak. He looked up and was met with the eyes of a black cowl. He gasped when he saw Batman sticking some weird spray in his face. His limbs went limp and he just hung from his coat.

* * *

Bri groaned and opened her eyes. She glanced around, realizing she was in a large metal cage. Her hands and legs were tied. She looked to her side, Kaci was tied up the same way. Bri smirked and thought, _Hmph...Bats likes things kinky._ She shook her head and tried to kick Kaci awake. Kaci groaned and rolled to the other side of the cage.

"Goddamn...Bitch is kicking me...goddamn batman...knocked me out...?" Kaci sat up at a speed speedsters would be proud of, "What the hell happened?!"

Bri smirked, "Looks like Bats got out the batspray."

"Oh wow. Nice."

"Who are you?"

Batman showed up, a tiny Robin right behind him. Kaci nodded to Bri._  
_

"Why's that any of your business? We didn't do anything."

"You two are pickpockets. We found dozens of wallets as proof. One of them belonging the Commissioner Gordon."

Bri smirked, "Who's to say he wasn't just meeting someone there and left it?"

Kaci felt himself blushing when he saw the Batglare. In. Person!

"How did you find out about us?"

"It's pretty easy...This is how it happened."

**End Prologue...**

* * *

**Author's note: Okay...so how was it?**

**EDIT: Yeah. I rewrote the beginning. One of the reviewers said it was boring. So, yeah. I'm deciding not to shove my anime fan-ness down your throats.**


	2. Villians We Are?

Masks of a Feather

Chapter: Villains We Are?

* * *

**Author's note: In this, Jason, Tim, and Damian are gonna be in here! Sooo, It's a little AU. I'm a little unsure of where to go with this exactly. I'm only using the comics if it suits my purposes. AND AND and...Sorry that the time is a little mucked up right now. I hadn't noticed the dates were so close until now.**

**Sweetfoxgirl13 doesn't own Young Justice or it's various characters.**

* * *

"Team, These two need to be apprehended," Batman pointed to the screen, "This is Masque-"

A photo of a boy was shown. His hair was dark brown and covered his eyes. His skin was very tan and unblemished. His smile was wide, so wide it took up most of his heart-shaped face. His legs were long and made him taller, his body was thin but you could see the underlying muscle toning.

He was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, and dark red Kevlar gloves. His black leather boots were up to the center of his calves. His shirt was dark red, and he had on a black utility belt with a red M on the belt buckle. His thumbs were hooked in his pockets as he leaned in, his face closer to the camera.

"-and Blue Masquerade."

The picture of a girl popped up. Her hair was black and down to her lower back. Her skin was pale and made her look like a porcelain doll. Her face was also heart-shaped. Her body was a perfect hourglass. Her eyes were covered by a silver mask.

She was wearing a black satin hat with a blue silk ribbon, and a black satin dress with a dark blue ribbon on the waist. On her neck was a black Kevlar choker with a blue ribbon. Her black silk gloves were blue on the upper arms, just like her black thigh high boots.

She was holding a huge scythe, it looked like it was living and had actually grown into a scythe. The handle looked to be made of grey flesh, and the blade was made of a crooked grey claw. There was a silver spike on the top, stained with red.

_Dude, she is HOT!_

_Shut up, Kid Man-whore!_

_Don't tell me what to do, Harpie!_

_Will both of you shut up! He's talking!_

"They have escaped my custody and need to be brought back immediately. They were sited close to the cave recently. Capture, but do NOT harm them. Robin will inform you on the details."

The team nodded and Batman left through the zeta-beam, his cape billowing. Wally smiled and said, "This is so cool! We're going to capture some perps that escaped Batman, THE Batman! On top of that, one of them's a total hottie!"

"Hello, Megan! It's really exciting! I can't help but feel honored."

"I am also honored that he believes in our skills. Now, Robin, please."

Robin nodded and pulled up a screen. "All right, as you know, this is Masque. His specialties are throwing knives and kicks. His boots are steal toed, so he's actually faster than he lets on. If he's out of knives, he'll use anything he can get his hands on. I once saw him throw a dog at someones face to distract them. He has many things in his utility belt, kryptonite included."

He let this information sink in before continuing, "Blue Masquerade specializes in illusions and martial arts. The heels on her boots have spikes on the sides. You can't ignore them unless you can actually see through them. Do NOT get cut by her scythe. You can never tell what she's tipped it with. Hallucinogen or poison. The only thing left to say is...Do NOT underestimate them. It will be a disaster, heavy on the dis. Their favorite thing is using their supposed shortcomings to surprise you. Any questions?"

"Are you joking?"

Robin raised his eyebrow, mask, and stared at Kid Flash, "No. I'm not joking."

"Come on, Rob. They don't sound scary at all besides the kryptonite. The dog thing was just weird"

"He _is_ right, Robin. They don't sound as dangerous as you made them out to be."

M'gann looked apologetic. Everyone else was silently agreeing with Kid Flash, even Artemis. Robin sighed, "It looks like this missions going to be a good learning experience. Remember, they escaped from _The_ Batman."

Robin thought to himself, _The dog he threw was Superdog. On top of that, I didn't say what Blue made Superman do, because I thought they'd be scared. She has some sort of grudge against him. She made Superman fly into electrical wires and into a lake that electrocuted all the fish and him. Then, she wouldn't let any hero except Aquaman save him._

* * *

Miss Martian carefully parked the now invisible Bio-ship. Everyone carefully walked out in stealth mode, Kid Flash was vibrating with excitement. The moon was full and the stars were in full view. The tall buildings of the town seemed to be one single building, it was so dark. All you had to do was add a few screams and evil laughs and it would almost be Gotham.

Robin said through the mind link, _All of you, be careful. If anything happens to me, just leave me behind. I'm the one they want. They won't hesitate to hurt you if you get in their way._

_What? Why would they be after you?_

_You seriously don't think they just happened to be in Happy Harbor...Did you?_

_Well, yeah! I mean, they wouldn't know you were here, right?_

_They know where I am, they can hack into the bat-computer. They're almost as good at hacking as I am. On top of that, I'm their favorite toy. They are the only ones that can find me with nothing._

Everyone stared at Robin with worry. Robin just smirked and said out loud, "Don't worry. Just stay five feet away from me, and they'll be so focused on little old me, they won't notice you."

The team jumped when they heard someone snickering. It sounded like they were covering their mouths, hiding it.

Robin glared, "Masque."

A more innocent laughter joined the first. They shivered at the underlying sadism.

"Blue Masquerade...There!"

Everyone looked up, there were two figures jumping from building to building. Their laughter was as creepy as Robin's, if not more so, KF shivered. Both of the figures disappeared, M'gann's eyes widened, "It's like...Robin?"

"Oh really? Little Missy Martian, I'm over here," the first voice said.

The team turned around and glared up at the figure on the roof of the building. It was Masque. His thumbs were looped in his pockets. He looked down at the team with a shit-eating grin.

Masque covered his mouth, trying to hide his laughter. He smirked and said, "So, you're the infamous Young Justice, Robby-poo talks about you a lot. Nice ta finally meecha. I'm Masque, and I'd like you to meet my best friend."

"Blue Masquerade, lovely~ to finally meet you," said a seductive**(A/N:*coughpervertedcough*)** voice.

The masked girl smirked from behind the team. Her scythe was in front of Kid Flash's neck. They gasped at how she seemed to pull a ninja-thing like Robin.

Speaking of Robin, he was gone! There wasn't even the creepy cackling. Masque smirked and said, "Ya get the stuff, Blue?"

"Got it!" She held up a plastic bag.

They nodded to each other, and, in a few fluid movements, took out the team. It all happened in slow motion, Masque jumped down from the building as Blue tripped Kid Flash with her scythe, tying him up using her illusions. He tried to break free, but it was too real.

Artemis turned around to yell at him, only for her to be hit in the back of the head and knocked out by Masque's elbow. Aqualad pulled out his water bearers and froze Masque's leg.

Blue knocked his legs out from under him as Masque kicked him in the chin with his icy leg, shattering the ice. Aqualad fell to the ground with a dull thud, knocked out and definitely going to be in serious pain when he woke up.

Superboy's eyes widened and he let out a loud roar as he ripped off his shirt. He ran at Blue with his fist in the air. Masque jumped in between them and stuck a rod of kryptonite in Superboy's face.

Superboy groaned and fell to the ground. He tried to grab Masque, only for his arm to fall to the ground as he watched helplessly. Miss Martian was about to use her powers when Blue changed her scythe into a flame thrower, making a flaming cage for the martian girl.

Kid Flash shouted, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Blue handed the plastic bag to Masque and said, "This is what Daddy!Bats sends after us? Pathetic~!"

Kid Flash's eyes widened as he saw Blue coming closer with her scythe in the air. He stuttered, "W-wait, Babe, y-you wouldn't do that to a hottie like me?"

Blue smirked sadistically at the fear on his face. She was about to knock him out, when a birdarang hit her hand, knocking her scythe away. She hissed and glared at the tree it came out of. Then, she looked like she realized something. Both she and Masque squealed in delight, "ROBBY!"

As Blue picked up her scythe, Robin dropped out of the tree and smirked. He pulled out his pole and said, "You two need to go back to your time out."

"We're not ready yet, Robby-poo. If ya know what I mean."

Masque smirked and pulled a switchblade out of his pocket. It clicked open, echoing in the silence. No one breathed, waiting for them to move. Blue's scythe flashed in the moonlight.

All three of them looked poised for attack. Their muscles tensed. The only sound was the wind pushing their clothes and the grass around.

Blue ran at Robin, her scythe ready to slice his head off. Robin jumped into the air, flipping over the scythe. He threw a birdarang at her legs. The birdarang made a beeping noise and ropes wrapped around her ankles.

That didn't stop her, She held herself up using her scythe and threw her legs at Robin in a kick. He dodged, but her heals grazed his cheek, making a small cut.

Robin smirked and said, "Not bad."

"If you know what I mean."

"Stop it!"

"You know you want my sweet ass, Robin."

"You little pervert."

"I am not a little pervert! I'm the biggest pervert of them all!"

Robin's eyes widened when he saw her goal. By distracting him with her kick, she was able to cut her feet loose with her scythe. She jumped toward the startled bird. She faked a right and went for a left hook.

Robin blocked and pushed her away with his leg. Blue jumped back to him and went for a flying kick. Robin jumped out of the way and grabbed her ankle.

Blue stole a birdarang and threw it at Robin. Robin spun on his heel and threw her into Masque. The birdarang exploded in his face. It was only powerful enough to throw him back. Masque grunted as he caught Blue. He growled, "I'm to lazy to do stuff like this."

Blue smirked and said, "Tag, you're in."

Masque pouted and turned to Robin with a perverted grin. "How, bout it, Robin. Wanna play with me? I'll be gentle."

Robin's laugh echoed and he answered, "When you can keep your hands to yourself, Pervert. Take a lesson from Blue, no hands, just words."

"No promises."

"I didn't think so."

Robin and Masque ran at each other. Robin ducked down and tried to kick Masque's leg out from under him. Masque jumped into the air and flipped away. Robin grunted as Masque wrapped his arms around the bird's hips, pressing. "Hey there, little bird. Nice butt you got here."

Robin growled and pushed Masque away. "Quit it!"

"Come on, Robin. We both know you're touchy feely. It's a kink of yours, isn't it?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"The other one is-OW!"

Robin jumped at Masque, his legs wrapped around Masque's neck as he performed a back-flip, throwing Masque to the ground. Masque grabbed Robin's cape and pulled the raven to the ground with him.

They rolled around, Kid Flash was cheering the bird on. Blue kicked him in the side. Poor Kid never saw it coming. The toe of those heals felt like a knife, good think it wasn't the heel.

Even after Robin's valiant attempt at making Masque give up by pulling his hair and lip, Masque finally ended up on top. He was straddling Robin, pinning the bird's arms above his head with one hand.

Masque lifted his knife up, ready to strike the bird down. Robin's eyes widened. The knife started to come down. Kid Flash saw it at a painfully slow pace. The knife was inches away from Robin's head.

The red head screamed, "NO!" and the knife went into the ground next to Robin's head. Kid Flash gaped as Masque pulled Robin up into a kiss by the front of his shirt.

Miss Martian stared in shock, she had never felt like this before. For some reason, two boys kissing...was exciting. Maybe it was just the heat of the cage. Yeah, that was it. The kiss was chaste and quick, no love or lust in it, just a kiss.

The kiss ended as quickly as it started. Robin smirked and said, "Well, you two have certainly missed me. Hacking the Bat-computer, stealing the Bat-wing, escaping Batman's custody, coming here at Flash speed, and allowing yourself to be seen, all to see me?"

"Of course, we missed our dearest wife."

"I told you only to call me that at home."

"Just because you tell me too doesn't mean I'll do it. Blue, you gonna say "Hi" to Robby-poo, or am I gonna have to pull another man-slash moment for your camera?"

"I'm just trying to let you have a moment. Why you so awk?"

The two boys stood up, Masque helping Robin. Robin smirked and said, "Just get over here and give me a hug."

Blue ran to Robin and glomped him, squealing the whole way. Masque and Blue continued to kiss Robin on the face repeatedly as the awake part of the team stared in shock. Robin smirked and said, "Would you two calm down, I missed you too, but this is a little much."

"But we haven't kissed you in forever!"

Kid Flash felt an unknown feeling bubble in his stomach. He yelled, "DUDE! Why are you letting them do that?! They're evil! They stole whatever's in that bag."

Both the 'evil' kids glared at Kid Flash and said with strait faces, "We're two of Robin's wives from his harem and we paid for the stuff in that bag, dumbass!"

"THE FIRST PART IS A LIE!"

"Booo, Robin, you prude."

Robin continued to explain, "In actuality, They're both grounded for taking the Batmobile out for a spin and crashing it, so not aster. Then, Batman banned them from buying this:" He pulled a book from the bag, "and we were assigned to capture them and bring them back to the cave. They're not evil. They just suck at driving and fixing cars before B gets home."

"We would have if you had helped us."

"No way. You need to learn to do it on your own."

Kid Flash ignored the conversation and continued his questioning, "What about the kisses?"

"They do that to me for some reason."

"It's because you're our favorite toy!"

"No, Masque, He's mine, Bitch!"

"Hell, no! He's mine!"

"Bitch wants to fight?!"

"Yeah, bitch wants to fight!"

Robin sighed, "Just shut up and untie them."

"Yessir!"

Masque tucked the kryptonite back in the led compartment in his utility belt. Blue snapped her fingers, causing the ropes and flaming cage to disappear. They smirked and nodded to each other as they took out twin vials, labeled: _SMELLING SALT!_

Masque put it under Artemis' nose and laughed as the archer's nose scrunched up and she let out a squeal of outrage. Kid Flash almost laughed with them. Until he saw Masque grab hold of Robin's hand, weaving their fingers together.

Masque smiled and played with Robin's hair. The unknown feeling of anger building up, KF almost growled. He was broken out of his moment of anger by Aqualad's groan of pain, Blue was waking him up.

Masque mock-groaned, "Yep *exhale*, Mister Fishy's gonna be feelin' that tomorra', Hmm, Robby-poo?"

"Definitely not going to be feeling the aster."

"Disturbed, heavy on the dis."

"It's not going to be whelming."

"Sooooo~ not traught."

"Disconcerted?"

"Heavy on the dis."

Blue facepalmed and shouted, "STOP FUCKING WITH THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE!"

"DON'T SWEAR AT ME!"

"Both of you quit it! Get in the Bioship!"

It was now obvious as to why Robin was so used to dealing with Artemis and Wally. They argued like siblings, too. Masque and Blue were marched into the bio-ship and were promptly handcuffed to Robin's chair.

They pouted and sat on the floor. That was when the team came in with a still weak Aqualad. What they saw...was interesting, and perverted.

Robin was sitting in his chair, blushing, with Masque and Blue's hands under his cape, their legs wrapped around his. Masque stood up and locked eyes with Kid Flash.

Well...where his eyes were supposed to be, they were covered by his hair. Moving on, Masque grinned a shit-eating grin at the speedster as he sat down on Robin's lap. The handcuff stopping him from being completely on his lap.

Masque smirked and said, "Neh, Robin," He licked the bird's ear, "Could I take this cuff off? It's stopping me from having fun~ with my little bird."

Robin yelped as Masque bit down on his ear. There was a loud "OOF" and Robin felt Masque being lifted away, poor Blue was being dragged after him.

Kid Flash had grabbed Masque by the scruff of his jacket and handcuffed him to his chair instead. Blue smirked and whisper-yelled, "He's soooo jealous! He wants our bird for himself!"

Kid Flash turned his head so fast if he wasn't a speedster he would have had whiplash. "I'mnotjealous! It's obvious Robin was uncomfortable!"

"He doesn't deny that he wants our bird!"

"You bastard!"

"What gives you-"

"-the balls-"

"-to want our-"

"-ROBIN!" they finished together. Masque growled and bit KF's arm. Artemis snickered as the speedster let out a manly(girly) yelp of pain. Superboy continued to glare at the duo. Something was off about them and he didn't like it. It felt like they knew something about him that he didn't know.

Masque smirked and said, "So~ how's it feel ta be in the friendzone, KF? I have ta say, I'm glad I'm not in it."

"Friendzone? I'm not in the-"

"Oh, yes, you are."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not.

Aqualad sighed, this wasn't helping his headache. Everyone was thinking the same thing, this was going to be a _long_ ride back...

* * *

"I am _very_ disappointed in the both of you. You two purposely disobeyed me and my direct orders not to buy this," Batman pointed at the book he was holding. He stopped and looked at the rating, "This is R-18. Who let you buy this?!"

"The sleepy guy at the 24 hour book store said he didn't care how old we were as long as we let him go back to sleep."

"The _sleepy_ guy at the _24 hour_ book store?"

"I know right?! He was even in a bed!"

"You woke up the bookstore owner and made him sell you the book?"

"Nuh uh! He said it was a 24 hour bookstore!"

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Of _course_, this is _totally_ a 24hr bookstore! Just come by anytime!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"On top of that, Why did you send this group of first-timers after us? Besides Robin, they were so easy to take down!"

"You don't like how they work? You think they could do better?" Unfortunately, they didn't notice the tone of voice he was using.

"Absolutely not! They're obviously not a coordinated team, if you can even call them a team. Neh, Blue, they could've taken us down, but-"

"-They didn't even try to work together. That, or we were-"

"-to fast, even for a speedster!"

They started to laugh and point at Kid Flash. KF was spluttering and trying to come up with an excuse that would shut them up. He was failing miserably. Blue started to hit Batman's chest as if he was a wall.

Masque had thrown his head back and was laughing like a lunatic. Batman grabbed Blue's arm and the back of Masque's coat. He smirked and said, "You two...are now part of Young Justice. You are on this team, and will stay on this team until I decide otherwise."

Their jaws dropped to the ground. Robin's cackling rang through the mountain. Masque's lips were forced out and he growled, "If you weren't my wife, I would murder you."

"How am I your wife? Wouldn't I be your husband?"

"That title is saved for my dear, dear friend that you don't know."

"God, Masque, you're such a whore."

"Shuddup, Blue! It's not like you don't flirt with every cosplayer of Zero Kiryuu."

"At least I have taste."

"My taste is too refined, thank you."

"You're too picky!"

"You're too horny!"

"Screw you!"

"Both of you shut up and get on/in the batmobile/R-cycle so you can go and change into your civvies."

"Yessirs, General Batman and Colonel Robin, sirs!"

Both of them marched toward the R-cycle. They stared intently at each other when they bumped sides. A tense atmosphere engulfed the room. The two best friends' stares seemed to increase in attack power.

Masque's lips were pressed into a thin line. Blue pouted, her lip quivering. KF awww-ed. Masque let out a loud laugh, "HA! You know you look stupid when you do that?"

Blue got serious and said, "Please~! You got to ride with Robin last time."

Masque scoffed and said, "You can't ride a motorcycle in a mini-skirt...mini-dress? Whatever."

"Bitch."

"Wear the right clothing next time."

"Come on, Masque."

Robin pulled his helmet on and handed a spare to Masque. Blue glared at the bird, but didn't say anything. Masque smirked and jumped on the back of the R-cycle. His arms wrapping around the bird's waist, his chin on Robin's shoulder. Masque laughed as he drove off with Robin. Blue pouted and said, "I CALL DRIVING!"

"No, you're still grounded."

"Damn it."

* * *

Masque smirked as he thought of Wally's reaction to his flirting with Robin. Now that the jealousy was there, he just had to pamper and feed that little green monster until it was so strong it took over and Wally finally acted on his feelings.

Masque's smirk changed into a frown as he thought of the consequences of their plan. Their dear little bird had no idea they were planning anything, that secret was kept from him since they first met in that alleyway. _Pfft, sounds kinky._

What if it didn't work and Wally didn't want to be friends with him anymore? What if Robin blamed them? What if Wally took his jealousy out on the bird? What if Wally or Robin were into him or Blue?

That would be horrid, he didn't want to steal them from each other. _Though it would make for an interesting threesome. NO! This is serious thinking, Masque. You need to focus on Robin's safety!_

Masque frowned as he grew angry with himself. He continued to worry about his friend. Sure, he'd had a crush on every Dick Grayson Robin in the DC universe since he saw him debut in the original show, but he didn't even want a romantic relationship.

He'd always wanted Robin as a _friend_. What if he had to break the bird's heart? What if Wally broke his heart? What if Wally got _his_ heart broken? What if it didn't work out? Would their friendship survive?

Now, he was holding the boy close, planning how to make the stupid speedster finally notice his feelings. Masque knew his purpose for being in this world, to push Robin together with the perfect man. Masque rolled his eyes, some purpose.

Only, he wasn't sure who was better for him: KF, Superboy, Aqualad, or even Sp-Red Arrow. He knew he was doing what was best for Robin, but he felt terrible lying to one of his only friends in this universe.

Masque's heart ached at the thought of Wally taking his anger out on the little Robin. He always worried about his friends. It was like they were family to him. He hugged Robin tighter, chanting in his head, _I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry._

* * *

"Wait...you put the what with the who in the where, now?"

"_I said_, I put Batman's extra cowl with Speedy at his apartment."

"You _do_ realize that Bruce is going to increase your grounding time now."

"He _won't_ know. Speedy has no idea I hid it under his bed. Even if he _does_ find it, it'll look like Speedy has a lewd shrine to Bats."

"Hehehe. I've taught you well, Kaci."

"Bri, Kaci..."

Dick was helping his two friends pack their bags. He was the only one they trusted to help. Alfred and Bruce wouldn't let them bring their yaoi doujins. Something about how it's inappropriate to read something so perverted. They scoffed at that, they knew about Bruce's old lady romance novels.

So, Bri was packing them all in her bag while Kaci had all of their clothes in his bag. Masque smirked as he pulled off his shirt, as he unbuttoned his pants, he said, "Fair warning, no pants!" and removed his pants.

Dick yelled, "YOU IDIOT!" and promptly ran out of the room. Bri and Kaci's laugh was heard throughout the entire manor. Kaci turned to Bri, who was turned away and still packing.

"You going to run out in embarrassment too?"

"No. It's not like you're strait."

"Pfft. Do what you want, then."

Kaci turned away and slipped on his favorite civilian outfit. A black t-shirt with a red symbol on the front, a black and purple striped hoodie that was far too big, black skinny jeans, and orange Chuck Taylor's. Kaci asked, "Can I turn around, or are you getting dressed?"

"I'm getting dressed."

"I'm gonna go pick on Dickie-bird for a bit, then."

"Gotcha."

* * *

**A/N: yeah, not one of my longest chapters. But ending here just seemed so right. So~ I'm having a little vote going on! Review!**

**KF/Rob: O**

**Superboy/Robin: X**

**Aqualad/Robin: X**

**Sp-RA/Rob: X**

**Surprise character crack pairing with Robin: ideas? X**

**POLL ENDED! OFFICIALLY EVENTUAL BIRDFLASH!**

* * *

**EDIT!:**

**Yeah, okay. So I edited a few small details just a heads up. 6/3**


	3. Jealousy and Meetings

Masks of a Feather

Chapter: Jealousy and Meetings

**Author's note: XD I'm watching the Teen Titans episode, Lightspeed! Flinx is one of my most favorite pairings! On top of that, It's sad to say that the Kid Flash of TT is cooler than the Wally of the YJ universe one! Poor Wally and his nosebleeds. **

**I forgot to mention: Kid Flash/Wally doesn't know who Robin's civilian identity is in this!**

**Okay~ on with the show! Robby-poo, DISCLAIMER!**

**Robin: Sweetfoxgirl13 doesn't own Young Justice or it's various characters!**

* * *

**PAIRING POLL!**

**KF/Rob: 1**

**Superboy/Robin:**

**Aqualad/Robin: 1**

**Sp-RA/Rob: 1**

**RA/Kaldur: 1**

**Surprise character crack pairing with Robin: **

**Yay! I'm so happy people are voting!**

**POLL ENDED! BIRDFLASH FOR THE WIN**

* * *

Wally glared at the TV. Stupid Masque and his stupid flirting. Trying to steal his Robin. Not that Robin was his, it's not like he was gay or anything. On top of that, how did they know each other? Wait, how did Robin know Blue?! That bird always met the babes. Then, they all liked him for some reason! He didn't like that at all.

**"Blue Masquerade-A02, Robin-B01, Masque-A01."**

Speak of the devil. Wally turned to the Zeta-beam with a huff. His glare was replaced with a doe-eyed look. Blue walked in wearing her civvies. She had on a white coat tail blouse, lacing up in the back, with detachable sleeves; a waist belt and chains; an above the knee-length skirt with evil tails; a slim and short school necktie; and a pair of leggings.**(1)** Her black hair was tied up in a bow knot. She had borrowed Robin's extra sunglasses.

Blue adjusted her leggings with a snap of the elastic. Wally gulped and loosened his collar. She tapped her black leather boot as she seemed to be sizing Wally up. She asked, "You're Robin's best friend?"

"You know it, Babe."

"_Just_ his best friend?"

"Of course. I'm single and looking."

Blue smirked and said, "That's a relief because Robin and Masque are getting _pretty_ cozy, I think they're going to finally get together after six years."

"Hey, KF!"

Robin waved to Wally from his spot next to Masque. Masque was holding hands with Robin again. Their fingers woven, and their arms rubbing together. He whispered something into Robin's ear that made the bird blush, but laugh. Probably some dirty joke used to try to taint the innocent one of the team. Wally ran to Robin and said, "HEYROB! LETSPLAYVIDEOGAMES!"

"Sorry KF, I promised to show Masque and Blue to their rooms. Then, I'm showing them around Happy Harbor. I would invite you, but I remember you said you were helping M'gann cook later. Maybe, when I'm done."

"Bu-"

"Later! All right, Blue, here's your room."

Masque had stayed behind and continued to smile at Wally. His smile widened, he took a few steps closer, they were nose to nose. Wally took notice that they were about the same height. Masque looked like he was about to say something, only for him to take a step back and laugh.

Masque did a 180 and walked after Robin and Blue. Wally glared at the back of Masque's head as they walked away. He didn't like that boy. Not. At. All.

* * *

Blue smiled as she put her plan into action. Kaldur, Robin, and Superboy were in the training room. Now was her chance. She smirked as she walked into the room. She smiled as she saw Robin coming down from the rings and the others looking at her.

She ran toward Robin and hugged his arm so that it was pressed to her boobs. Robin blushed slightly, but was undisturbed. _Probably because of Masque_, she thought.

Aqualad was frowning. Superboy's eyebrows knit together. She asked, "Robin, can you help me with something?"

"Um...sure. What is it?"

"Well," She wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, and pulled him close enough so she could whisper in his ear without him seeing her face, "You know...that _thing_ in my room?"

She giggled seductively. Then, grinned at Kaldur and Conner, who were fidgeting uncomfortably. She knew Robin didn't like her, but they didn't need to know that. Robin pulled away and said, "Oh, _that_ thing. Sure, I'll be right there. You go on ahead."

"Kay~!"

She walked out of the room, making sure to stop infront of Aqualad and Conner. She giggled and turned away, leaving the room. This was so much fun.

* * *

Robin walked into Blue's room and started helping. She couldn't reach the top shelf. Blue handed Robin the books she didn't read that often. She smiled, she liked spending time with her little brother.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you that want to know what her room looks like**

Her room has a queen sized bed pushed up against the farther most wall. She has light blue sheets, a dark blue comforter, and a light blue pillow case. Her walls are dark blue with a black cat on each corner. She has different posters of different bands on the walls. List: B.A.P, T. a. T. u., Vocaloid, Avenged Sevenfold, and All American Rejects

Her closet is filled with different cosplay outfits and her lolita. The drawers hold her battle uniforms and pajamas. She has three two shelves, one's full, on the right wall. She had different anime plushies.

Her computer is on a desk on the left wall. She also has different sketch books, a scanner, and art suplies on it.

* * *

Masque was blushing bright red. He rubbed his arm, "I dunno, Blue. I feel like I'm trying to make Wally hate me. Are you sure it was right to psych him out like that?"

Blue smirked, "I'm positive. You need some drama in that jealousy cake. It's like what I did in the training room."

"That sounds kinky, and you know I suck at drama."

"Yes, yes you do. I'm in charge of this drama!"

"Uh...What if-"

"You heard me!"

"Fine, but if you go too far, I'm taking over."

"Deal."

Robin walked in, "Hi guys! What are you doing?"

"We're not talking about how perfect your butt is!"

"Perverts."

* * *

It was like this for the next couple days. Wally would ask Robin to do something with him as bros and Masque would already have plans with him! Wally didn't say anything about Blue, she was hot and obviously was a victim too. Why did she spend time with Masque anyways?

Wally thought about the problem, _Masque is probably some jerk that's stolen the innocent Blue's heart and was now torturing her with Robin! Robin was probably all uncomfortable but was too nice to say anything! That's it! Masque is evil! I'm going to do something about this!_

Wally quickly planned what he was going to do. He was going to free Prince Robin and Princess Blue from the clutches of the evil dragon known as Masque, or his name wasn't Wally R. West!

* * *

Thankfully, Wally had enough time to think over his plan. He smiled as he saw the unsuspecting Masque come running out of his bedroom in his civvies. He was laughing and saying something in French. Robin's smile made Wally's heart ache.

"_Mon merle! Allons pour le karaoké. Je vais payer pour cela. Oh! Est-ce qu'il ya quelqu'un que vous souhaitez inviter?"_

"Hmm, Why don't we invite Wally and Blue?"

"_Merveilleuse idée! Ils aimerions que."_

"Hey, Wally, do you want to go to karaoke with us?"

"No thanks, Rob. I'll just stay here."

Robin looked startled, but shrugged as he thought, _I thought it would be good to invite him since I've been so busy. Is he mad?_

Masque looked upset, _Oh no, I knew Blue used to much drama!_ Masque quickly tried to fix the problem.

"Is there something wrong, Kid?"

"No, I'm just tired."

"Oh...Do you want me to get you something?"

"No, you two can just go to the karaoke barn."

"Um...okay? Come on, Blue."

Wally smirked as the three friends left the mountain. His plan was going to be set into motion as soon as they got back. Masque wasn't going to know what hit him. Mwahahahahaha!

* * *

Robin thought over what was happening. Masque was spending more time with him. He was more touchy feely than usual. He was used to the hugs, the hand holding, even the every now-and-then kisses. He just wasn't used to him whispering so closely.

Something was definitely going on. Whenever he'd see Wally, Masque would bait him more than usual. He baited a lot of people. For some reason, Wally got angry every time Masque was in the room. Masque...Blue?

Blue was being more touchy feely too. She never played with his hair before, and she most certainly didn't hug his arm like that before. She didn't think he noticed. Wait...they only did that in front of his team...his team. Only in front of the boys. Oh god. What if they liked the boys? Masque and Wally...Blue must like either Kaldur or Conner!

It was all starting to make sense! They didn't like him, so they wanted to make his friends jealous! Wally and Masque? He didn't like the sound of that. Then, they wouldn't have time for him. He'd be a third wheel. Upsetting.

* * *

"Masque-A01, Blue Masquerade-A02, Robin-B01."

Victory shall be the speedsters! Wally ran at top speed and went for a high speed kick to Masque's stomach. Only, Masque turned out of the way and Wally hit someone else. She was knocked into Robin. Masque threw his hands in the air as his two friends fell to the ground.

"Wally!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The team looked shocked at his sudden attack on the 3/4 of the human members of the team. Masque just laughed and shouted some words in French. He lifted his two friends up and dusted both of them off. Blue was letting off a string of swears that made everyone but Superboy and Masque blush.

Masque turned to Wally and said, "You aimin' for me?"

"Of course I was!"

"Welllllll...," Masque pressed a button on his IPod touch, it shouted, "YA FAILED SUCKER! F-A-I-L YOU DON'T HAVE A CHANCE IN HELL! YOU FAILURE, WHAT WHAT YOU FAILURE!"

Masque pointed at Robin and Blue and shouted, "HA! I told you it was a good idea to get the FAIL app! This is the dance I like to call my Told Ya So dance**(2)**! I told ya so~ I told ya so~ I-I I told ya so I told ya so~"

Masque did the running man, a pelvic thrust, and various other outdated dance moves.

He stopped and said, "I would do the splits but I'm wearing skinny jeans and a kid I know ripped his skinnies. So how about more running man?"

"Oh shut up, Masque!"

"Yeah, Bastard! I just got kicked in the stomach by a stupid ginger!"

"Oops, forgot, are you guys okay?" Masque asked genuinely concerned for once.

"I feel like I was sucker punched by a truck and now I'm planning different ways for Kid Dumbass to to loose his ability to make babies."

Robin smirked and said, "I'm not exactly feeling the aster, but I'll live. KF, what was that about?"

"Masque is just using you guys! He's playing with Blue's heart!"

There was a tense silence, until Blue and Masque started laughing and gasping for air. Blue stopped laughing and said, "It's true! I've been madly in love with Masque for a while, but he broke it off and said he wanted somebody better! I cried for five days!"

M'gann's eyes widened and she asked, "Is this true, Masque? I thought you and Blue were friends."

Masque pulled Robin into a hug and then said, "It was for the better." He gave Robin a peck on the cheek and Wally's face turned red with anger. He shouted, "I KNEW IT! YOU'RE JUST A PLAYER!"

Masque smirked and said sarcastically, "Don't hate the player, hate the game! You are _sooooohoho _right about me. Now that _that's_ out of the way, let's not forget, these two are _my_ favorite toys. Now, you just made my list. Congrats, that list is hard to get on. I challenge to you to a man-to-man battle."

"You're on, scumbag!"

"Wait, KF! This isn-"

"There's no need to thank me, Rob! I've got this!"

Masque smirked and pulled Robin into a hug. "Now, Robin-sweety, it's all right. I can handle a baby speedster."

Robin glared at his friend, "Do _not_ call me _sweety_ ever again. Plus, be careful..."

"Don't worry about it. I'll just mess him up a bit for hurtin' you and my besties. Also, coming up with the ridiculous idea of me and Blue together. That is so _wrong_."

Robin nodded and turned to Wally, who was now in his hero get up. Robin pulled Kid Flash in close and whispered, "All right, KF. About Masque: Do not, I repeat, do NOT make him bleed! This is important!"

Kid Flash nodded but all he heard was, "About Masque...blah blah...make him bleed...blah blah."

"Don't worry, Rob. I've got it covered!"

"Ya comin' Kid Idiot, or are ya scared?"

"No way! You're obviously scared!"

Masque just smirked as he walked away, he oozed a sadistic aura. It had been a while since he got to punch something.

* * *

Masque and KF stood on the training screen. The rest of the team surrounding them. Masque smirked and tensed, looking ready to jump into action. KF glared as he stood in position. The computer said the countdown.

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

KF ran at Masque and went for a punch to the face. Masque bent backwards and flipped out of the way. Masque's legs wrapped around the speedster's arm, throwing him across the floor. KF got up and tried to punch him again, this time, he got him in the shoulder. Masque grunted and said, "You're better than I thought. All right, time to get serious."

Masque ducked down and kicked out, knocking KF's feet out from under him and making him fall flat on his face. The speedster groaned when he felt the familiar warmth of a nose bleed. The dragon laughed and jumped on KF. He was met with an elbow to the stomach and KF with a knee to the spine. Masque rolled away and stood up, waiting for the other to stand.

KF stood up and went for a right hook. Masque blocked with his left and lashed out with his right. KF was forced back by the punch. Masque laughed and jumped away.

The speedster saw red. He forced himself to go faster than he knew was safe, and repeatedly punched Masque in the face. 1-2-3-4..._wow, I can't keep up._ Masque fell on his butt and his gloved hand shot to his mouth.

Masque looked at the blood on his hand and his breathing became erratic. KF had punched him so hard, his lip broke and he had a bloody nose.

Robin and Blue's eyes widened behind their glasses. M'gann thought that that meant Wally had won. She smiled and said, "All right, Wally!"

Superboy didn't like the look on Masque's face. Artemis and Kaldur were more focused on how he seemed to be swaying and shivering. Only Conner heard Robin whisper, "So not whelmed."

Before he could ask, Masque was back on his feet. The way he was standing, seemed off, he was leaning every which way. Masque shivered, "Blood. Blood. So much blood."

Masque's hands went to his face again. He slowly leaned his head back, his mouth was opened in a silent scream. His face was covered in his own blood. KF's face contorted in confusion. Blue frowned, she didn't like this one bit, but she wasn't going to get in the crossfire.

"My heart. I can't breath. Ki-kill him, or he'll kill me?"

"Wha-what's with you?" Wally held up his arms in defense. Conner asked, "Kill?"

Blue giggled again and sing-songed, "Somebody's going to die~"

Robin rushed forward with a rag in his hand. He reached for Masque, only for his cape to be pinned down by a knife. Masque's jaw was set. He shivered and said, "He'll kill me. Stay back."

Masque pulled a few knives from his coat and flung them at KF. He dodged, but when he turned around, he was met with a knife barely cutting his stomach. Masque jumped away as KF made a choking sound. Robin shouted something, no one could understand. Masque was already in his face with another knife. KF froze with fear when he saw the wild look on Masque's face. Masque whispered, "Not again."

"KF, DUCK!"

Kid's eyes widened as he ducked down. Robin had thrown a birdarang between them and it exploded, knocking Masque away. Robin tore his cape and ran at Masque, dropping the rag. He flung himself between the knife thrower and the speedster.

Masque stopped moving, he just stared at Robin.

"R-Robin?"

Robin whispered, "It's not real."

Masque dropped his knife, "I…" he looks down, "I'm sor...DAMMIT!" He hurried from the room, barely able to remember not to smile.

Blue pouted and said, "I can't believe he stopped him. He was totally going to go all ape-shit on, Kid Dumbass."

"That's why I knocked him out!"

"But _WHYYYYY_?!"

"We're heroes, we. don't. kill!"

"Boooooo, you do realize, you're the only reason I stay a hero. If you quit, I'm becoming a villain."

Everyone stared at Blue in shock. She laughed and said, "If you quit being a hero, Masque would probably join up with Catwoman, she _is _his hero."

Blue started to walk after Masque. Robin shouted, "OH NO! _You_ aren't going alone. No pep talks about killing-all-witnesses for you."

"Dammit, ruin all my fun."

"Only the violent fun."

"This is why you belong with Masque, you both ruin my fun. You sure you two weren't together in another life?"

"For the thousandth time, YES!"

The rest of the team could only stare in shock as the bickering friends walked away.

* * *

"THEY LIED TO ME! THEY MADE FUN OF ME! SHE WANTED MASQUE TO KILL ME!"

"We know, Wally."

"NO! Kal, these people are crazy! Why would Batman let crazy people like them on the team?! Blue even said that she'd rather be a villain!"

"Wait, Wally, I see why you're upset...but remember, she said that Robin was the reason they're not villains."

"Well...okay, Beautiful, but Masque acted like a total freak! He tried to kill me!"

"Didn't you listen to Robin? He said, 'Don't make him bleed'. Or were you to focused on beating up your rival for Robin's heart?"

"Wha! IDON'TWANTROBIN'SHEART!"

"Right, what _was_ I thinking."

Wally sulked as M'gann took care of his bloody nose. It was at this time, Batman and Superman came in through the zeta-beam. "Team, where-"

"What did you do?"

Everyone frowned at how Superman automatically targeted Superboy.

"That crazy dragon tried to kill me!"

"Okay, Wally, what is with you la- Oh, hi, Bats."

Superman smiled, "Hello, Robin!"

"...Superman."

Robin stared at Batman with wide eyes. The Dynamic Duo had a staring contest, there was a tense silence.

"He snapped again, didn't he."

"Yup." Blue walked in and looked like she was about to say something.

"Fine. Team, we have a new mission for you. You are to go undercover in the country known as Storm."

Blue's eyebrows rose behind her glasses. She froze in mid-step. Everyone looked at her in confusion, waiting for what she was about to say. She closed her mouth, and walked into the kitchen. There was the sound of running water.

Then, she walked back into the room with a glass of water. Everyone continued to watch her. Blue stood in front of Superman, drinking her water. She spit it out, Superman never had a chance.

Blue screeched, "STORM COUNTRY?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE GOING TO STORM COUNTRY!?"

"There have been reports of kidnappings, along with forcing said children to become apart of their army. You are going undercover to be captured, and gain intel. on what's going on."

Blue glared at Batman through her sunglasses. Batman questioned, "Are you giving up on a mission?"

Blue's eyes widened, she growled, "I care more about _my_ safety, thank you. The reason we're here is so that we won't have to go back there! Holy overkill, Batman!"

* * *

**(Masque's POV)**

_Singing its silent  
Song of misery  
A monster lies trapped in its own Nightmare  
'He' is a tyrant  
It lets out a plea  
Why did you have to leave it all alone?  
Bound to sing for them, A worthless monster  
It never sees us  
It despises us  
Lying so useless, we start to holler  
"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster! "_

_I was sitting in a cage. I didn't know where I was. My head felt heavier than usual, I felt off balance. I felt my head...I had horns?! They were sticking out of my hair! Suddenly, the cage was bathed with light and I heard someone shouting, "Our singing, Circus Monster!"_

_I heard laughter and I saw the silhouette of a person in a top hat through the curtain. The person peaked in, he didn't have a face! He shouted at me to sing. I was too scared, my voice was shaking and quiet. He kept shouting at me!_

_Suddenly, he grabbed me and threw me into a ring. My eyes widened as I saw two golden lions running at me. It hurt. It hurt! Everyone was laughing! No one was helping me. What's going on. The lion jumped at me and it opened it's mouth. I expected it to take a bite out of my face. It said, "Wake up, stupid human."_

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Masque's eyes shot open and he jumped out of the bed with a shout of, "HOLY MY LITTLE PONY!"

He landed flat on his face with a loud whump. "Ha, Kaci, it's me. Not a pony."

Masque looked up into the eyes of the All Mighty Yaoi No Kami. He was in his favored form. His hair was black with blue tips. His eyes dual colored, blue and green. He had pale skin, his body thin and lithe. His outfit consisted of a black toga and silver Trojan sandles. He was smirking at the reaction of Masque.

Masque glared at him and said, "Will you _quit_ waking me up using nightmares!"

"Can't. Human's reactions are to funny. Nice reaction to your blood by the way. It's a good thing I healed him so it was only a scratch."

Masque growled, "Why are you here?"

"Well, somebody's crabby. Maybe I'll just leave without telling you~"

"Okay, I get it. I'm crabby."

"Yup. Well, I'm here to tell you that we need more pushing. I'm telling you that only Wally's jealous. We need more drama in here to spice it up! This is really upsetting. Usually when we do this..."

Yaoi No Kami's eyes widened with realization. He smirked and said, "Let's drug everyone's drinks."

"Getting together isn't the same as having drug induced sex!"

"Ch, I should have taken Bri as my human. She's way more fun."

"Pfft. I know that you need a boy. Don't act like you have a choice."

Masque smirked as the Yaoi God's pout turned to a frown. He growled, "Just add more sexual tension. No one's drowning in it yet. I want someone pushed over the edge by the end of your new mission, or I'm erasing your memories and turning you into a puppet. I have a bet to win."

Shit just got real. "I understand."

"Good. Now, Kid Flash is coming. Go back to sleep."

Masque fell back down on the bed and Wally burst in. Superboy had said he heard someone else in this room besides Masque. That was weird. He checked under the bed and in the closet, no one. He poked at Masque, he was definitly sleeping.

Masque stirred and Wally froze. Masque reached out and grabbed the speedster in a strong hug, pulling him onto the bed. Blue smirked from her spot behind the door. She knew _exactly_ what Masque was doing.

She ran off, only to come running back with Robin and the rest of the team in tow.

* * *

Wally had struggled to get free, only for Masque's hands to wrap back around him right away. One hand off, the other would latch on. Finally, he got tired of it and held Masque's wrists down. Masque whimpered suddenly and whispered, "Wally..."(**A/N: Masque's _been_ awake)**

Wally grimaced and said, "Don't...say my name."

Unfortunatly, the team walked in and only heard, "Say my name."

That position was _very_ incriminating. Artemis was about to shout at the red head only to be beaten to the punch by Robin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MASQUE?!"

Wally fell off the bed and shouted, "This isn't what it looks like!"

Blue laughed and said, "It looks like you're in Masque's room without his permission."

Masque decided now was a good time to use his new toys. He shouted, "SECURITY!" and all of his stuffed animals came to life. They had metal limbs coming out of their backs and/or their heads. Some of the plushies even had tazers coming out of them.

Masque laughed as they tazered the dumbstruck speedster into action. He laughed even harder when they went after Superman next.

* * *

**A/N: This is for the people that want to know what Masque's room looks like.**

His bed is oval shaped with orange sheets, a black comforter, and a black pillow case. It's in the center of the room so he can just roll over his bed to where he wants to go, it's fun. His walls are painted orange with a black japanese style tree on the left wall. He has different posters of different bands on the walls. List: Super Junior, MBLAQ, Avenged Sevenfold, T. a. T. u, and Bowling for Soup.

Along with a poster of Robert Downey Jr. But that was a little embarrassing for Masque

His closet is filled with different sweaters and t-shirts. He also has drawers in the closet. The drawers hold his costumes and battle uniforms. He has three book shelves, two of them are full, on the farthermost wall. His stuffed animals are all bats, foxes, one robin, and various anime characters.

His computer is on a desk on the right wall. He also has different sketch books and art supplies on it. The end.

* * *

Masque was bored. No one was talking. No one was telling him where they were going. It was so boring! He sighed obnoxiously. No one did anything. He sighed again, louder. M'gann flinched. He sighed then added his favorite whining at the end. It sounded like a nasal quacking.

Still, nothing happened. He pouted. This time, he threw himself to the ground and started rolling around the bio-ship, still making the whining sound. Blue stiffened and turned on her headphones. M'gann levitated Masque back into his seat. Masque stopped whining. Now was time to take out the ultimate weapon of annoying. Kicking and shouting.

"I'M BORED! I'M BORED! I'MBOREDI'MBOREDI'MBORED! I'M SO BORED! WHY ISN'T ANYONE TELLING ME WHERE WE'RE GOING! MY LEG'S FALLING ASLEEP! THE SEAT BELTS ARE TOO TIGHT! IT'S GOING TO CHAFE! I'M HUNGERY! I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! ARE WE THERE YET?! IT'S TAKING TOO LONG! ARE WE THERE YET?!"

He started kicking the air and flailing his arms. Finally, someone broke, Wally. "WE'RE GOING TO STORM COUNTRY! NOW SHUT UP, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS SACRED!"

Masque smirked and said, "Finally. It took you guys forever to break. I'm impre-Did you say Storm Country?"

Everyone flinched at the eerie calm he was using. His mouth was pressed into a thin line and his nose was slightly crinkled as he looked at Robin. Robin looked away and all was quiet again. Now Masque knew why Blue seemed so upset.

Masque pulled out his IPod and looked at the floor. The fear he felt inside him wouldn't go away. He shivered at the thought of _that_ person finding him. Of him finding the team.

He gripped his seat as the familiar cold feeling engulfed his chest. It didn't matter. He didn't care anymore. It didn't matter. Everything was fine. Robin said that it would be okay, right? He hummed and M'gann was the only one that noticed the feelings inside of Masque.

She shivered as she felt like she was going to choke on the raw pain she felt. Suddenly, it transformed into anger. The type of anger that would sit at the bottom of your stomach, slowly eating your insides out. Something wasn't right. If Masque didn't let that anger out, someone was going to get hurt. That was most certainly not what she wanted to happen.

She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she decided to try and have a mental conversation with him.

_Are you all right, Masque?_

_I'm fine! You wanna listen to my music?_

His tone was bubbly. A little bit _too_ bubbly.

_Are you sure?_

_Eeyup._

_You're not angry?_

_Eenope._

She wasn't convinced, but she felt the anger bubbling. So, she left it alone.

* * *

Robin was conflicted. Flicted? He was so upset he almost didn't care. He didn't know what to do. Masque and Blue had told him that they were from Storm Country. They told him that they never wanted to go back. They had a simple agreement to never ask about it. Sure, Masque and Blue were always smiling. But they had shown Robin their truest selves.

The selves that not even Bruce had seen. Storm Country had storms all the time, hence its name. The two friends would always say that storms reminded them of home.

Blue had small mannerisms that showed how she felt about that place. Whenever there was a storm, she would flinch and hyperventilate. Usually, she would hide in front of a computer, or go hid in the Batcave.

Masque, on the other hand, would hide in front of a computer and go in the Batcave. His headphones plugging out every noise. To make sure of this, he would turn on a TV. If there were no electronics working, he would be silently sitting in the Batcave. If he heard even the slightest sound, he would jump five feet in the air.

* * *

**(1) her civvies are from here: www. fanplus friend servlet/the- 1126/Naughty- Punk- Lolita-School /Detail**

**(2) www. youtube watch? v=WHt40yobses &feature= related**

* * *

**Author's Note: YAY! Finished the chapter! I wanted the pairings to be shown in this. I wanted Roy to be in this chapter, but I had no idea how to bring him in. If anyone has ideas on how to bring him in, please, tellme!**

**Also, I'm not sure who Artemis should be with. M'gann, Zatanna, Cameron, or someone else.**

**PAIRING POLL!**

**KF/Rob: 1**

**Superboy/Robin:**

**Aqualad/Robin: 1**

**Sp-RA/Rob: 1**

**RA/Kaldur: 1**

**Surprise character crack pairing with Robin: **


	4. Prince Kaci of Storm Country

Masks of a Feather

Chapter 4: Prince of Storm

**Author's Note: Yo, I'm watching YJ:Invasion. That episode with Superboy and Blue Beetle. Mmmm, Jaime. Dat Beetle...*drools* Ehem, moving on. Sohoho, how was the last chapter? Hmmmm? I'm happy with it. I hope I didn't jump around to much. SPEEDY, DISCLAIMER! **

**Speedy: I told you. It's RED ARROW!**

**Me: *bleh* You should have been called Arsenal **_**then **_**Red Arrow.**

**Arsenal: It's. Red. Arrow. She doesn't own Young Justice or its various characters.**

* * *

**Ooh! I'd like to say that Masque and Blue show up post-denile. But, Klarion will be showing up more often.**

**There may be some angst in this chapter. So, I've already told you who Masque and Blue really are in YJ. In case you don't remember, Prince of Storm and Princess of Mist.**

**Also, you'll be seeing more of Yaoi no Kami and Yuri no Kami. I hope you like them! I'm making them more like the Greek/Roman Gods. Capable of grudges and love, and also slightly self centered.**

* * *

**PAIRING POLL!**

**KF/Rob: 2**

**Superboy/Robin:**

**Aqualad/Robin: 1**

**Sp-RA/Rob: 1**

**RA/Kaldur: 1**

**Surprise character crack pairing with Robin:**

**POLL ENDED! BIRDFLASH FOR THE WIN**

* * *

It was awkward in the Bio-ship after that. Everyone was quiet, not daring to address the two friends. Masque had taken off his coat and gloves, you could see his bare arms. Artemis looked over and her eyes widened. There were scars all over his arms. It looked like someone had taken a knife and sliced down his arm. Then, there were burn scars on his left hand.

She nudged Wally and he looked over. His eyes widened. Masque stretched his arms and his shirt was pulled up slightly. More scars were revealed on his stomach. You could just barely see them. They were in the some sort of shape. Masque placed his arms back down and looked out the window.

* * *

Masque was texting Blue, so all you could hear was the tapping of the keys.

_I feels so betraaaaaaayed! TT_TT_

_You feel betrayed? I feel betrayed! DX_

_-_- Don't steal my shiz._

_I can't control how I feel, Kaci!_

_Ssh, just let it happen. Just let it happen._

_Stop making me smile._

_Fine. Robin's just betrayed us. Batman's betrayed us. We're going back to Storm. I'm pissy. You're going to die. I'm going to live out my life as a slave. And everything's going to pot!_

_Well, that put a damper on my already pissed mood. On top of that, what does 'Going to pot' mean?_

_Sorry, and I don't know what it means. I heard someone say it in a movie._

_Kaci logic. Oh hey, we're here._

The Bio-ship shook as lightning struck right next to it. Wally screamed and vibrated out of his seat, giving him a nosebleed. Everyone got worried when Masque and Blue didn't laugh. They looked at the two friends. Masque's leg was tapping repeatedly. It was fast, not speedster fast, but fast.

Blue was looking back and forth, from the window, to Masque. She was shivering as she gripped the seat. If it had been a normal seat, she would have ripped it.

Robin started to walk toward them. He flinched as Masque whipped out his phone and started texting.

_Illusion. Now. The usual._

_You got it._

The team stared in shock as their forms changed. Masque's dark brown hair was now down to his waist. His bangs shortened out so you could see his eyes. But, they changed before you could truly see them. His hair turned blonde, it was tied up in a side pony tail. His eyes a yellowish coloring. His nose became thinner, his face as well.

His clothes started to change. His boots were now up to his thighs, lined with yellow. His black shirt was sleeveless and bared his middrift, also lined with yellow. His black skinnies became shorts.

After this, Blue started to change. Her long black hair changed to short blonde hair. It was tied up in a short pigtail. Her mask disappeared, but her eyes were already changing. They were a bright sky blue now. Her face rounded out a bit. Her nose was slightly upturned.

She was now wearing a black trenchcoat with cut sleaves. The hood was lined with yellow fur. Her shirt was a white, sleaveless turtle neck. Her sash was transformed into a black belt. Her white pants clung to her figure, and were tucked into her black knee high boots.

Blue growled as Masque said in a low voice, "Because you refused to tell me immediatly, what's the mission?"

Aqualad nodded and started the explenation, "Blue made it clear that she did not want us entering the army training camp. So, amazingly, Batman changed the mission slightly."

Masque's phone buzzed in his pocket. Blue's text read, _Personally I think he just didn't want Robin kidnapped._

Masque smirked at Blue then nodded for Kaldur to continue.

"You two, Superboy, Kid, and Robin will be going into town and finding out more about this army. There is another army forming to fight the kidnapped. The rest of us will be speaking to them."

Masque nodded again and pulled his jacket on. Blue pulled her hood over her head and said, "Open the door. Let's get this over with."

M'gann complied. The rain echoing on the hood. Another strike of lightning flashed in the sky. Everyone watched as Masque and Blue walked out of the now invisible Bio-ship. Something about walking in the rain made them look even more angsty.

Conner, Wally, and Robin followed after the two friends, in their civvies. The team, minus the angsty duo, started talking through the mental link.

_What's with them?_

_KF...you saw Blue's reaction to the idea of coming here. What did you think they'd do when they got here?_

_Well..._

_Robin...I do not mean to intrude, but...do you know why they're...?_

_I know they're scared. Other than that, just leave it. They wouldn't want you to know anyways._

_Robin, if this could effect the team..._

_Look, it's not my place to tell. If you want to know, go and ask them. I have to go apologize._

Aqualad frowned at Robin's reaction. Something wasn't right. He most certainly didn't want them hurting Robin or the team. But...now he had to talk to the rebelion's leaders. Cafe and Zero, odd names. Then again, he was Atlantean, who was he to talk about weird names.

* * *

Wally grabbed Blue's shoulder, before he could ask her what was wrong, she grabbed his hand and flipped him over her. Wally gasped at the anger circling in her eyes. Masque walked up behind her and said, "I know you're jumpy. Let's just go."

Blue nodded and started walking again. They were stopped as Robin said, "I'm sorry."

Both, Masque and Blue, tensed and stopped walking. Robin pulled Blue into a hug. Blue struggled, "NO! Don't touch me! I'm mad at you! Let me go! Rape! I'm being raped!"

After a few minutes, Blue finally gave in and stood there. It appeared that she was about to hug him back, but she pulled him off of her.

"Just leave me alone, Robin."

She stomped away and all was quiet. Masque stopped walking again and looked back at Robin. Their eyes met. Masque's were laced with fear and anger. The rain made it look like there were tears running down his face. He shook his head and continued walking.

Robin felt like a sword had just run him through. Masque never looked at him like that. That look was reserved for people that hurt him or Blue. People that weren't worth his time. Robin felt the cold sting of rejection. Robin smirked, he had a few aces up his sleave.

"Superman has a crush on the Flash!"

Wally and Conner stared at Robin with their jaws on the ground. Robin waited for Masque to shout back his opinion, nothing. Robin shouted, "Guys!"

Silence.

* * *

Blue turned to Masque and whispered, "Are you okay? Usually you forgive him by now."

"I'm not in the mood to forgive him."

At that exact moment the devil shouted, "OH SHIT!" and pulled on his snow pants. Pigs grew wings and started their own air transport company. Klarion shivered then smirked as he felt the fabric of the universe tearing than fixing itself. Many a (real)magician fell to the ground and started to convulse uncontrollably.

Blue's jaw dropped as she followed her friend. She had never seen him so angry. His eyes were flashing and his lips were pressed in a thin line. His face was slightly red, either from anger or trying not to cry. No one could tell in this rain.

* * *

Behind them, Robin was having a panic attack. Masque was ignoring him. He'd never been so angry at him before. He didn't know how to deal with it. He had to come up with a plan, He had to make it up to them somehow. Blue would stay mad as long as Masque was. If saying he was sorry wasn't enough, he would do more.

He had to get Masque to forgive him, he just _had_ to.

* * *

They made it to the edge of the capital, Tempest City. The city was surrounded by a small villiage, it was made up of small wooden houses. As you looked closer to the castle, the houses seemed to get nicer. Wood to brick to cement. Perfectly shingled roofs. Then, you got to the castle.

The castle, at first glance, looked like a fairy tale castle. Then, it started to look like a forgotten dollhouse. The roofs were a faded red. There were rust trails leaking down the stone walls. Three tall towers looked like they were going to fall if you so much as brushed past them.

Masque glared at the castle, then turned to a small wooden house. The house was a faded blue with a black roof. The house had vines creeping up the porch, as if reaching to the person inside, wanting to take them away. Masque felt the familiar lump in his throat, but ignored it and said, "The woman that lives in here knows everything you need to know about King Felix."

Wally glared at Masque suspiciously, "How did you know the king was named Felix?"

"This is where I was born, Kid Dumbass. Or didn't the traitor tell you that?"

Robin flinched and Wally jumped infront of his friend. "Don't call him that!"

"I trusted him with everything! I'm just calling him what he is!"

* * *

**Masque's POV**

Stupid. Stupidstupidstupidstupid, STUPID! God. I felt horrible. I instantly regretted saying that. If only my pride didn't get in the way so much. Bri was always saying that I had to much pride. Now, it was getting in the way of mine and Dick's relationship. I just, I couldn't apologize now. Not after saying that. I was being the biggest idiot in the world!

Our first big fight and I have no idea what to do. I want to be mad at him. I want to forgive him. I want us to hold hands and hug and...Now I'm starting to sound like..._No_. I'm fine. I just need to get this mission over with.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Masque stomped up to the house and knocked on the screen door. A fragile voice shouted back, "Come in, Deary!"

Masque held the door open for everyone, he may have been mad but he had manners. As everyone shuffled in uncomfortably, Robin stopped at the end and looked at Masque with a hopeful smile. Masque turned away with a pained look on his face. Robin ran into the house.

* * *

On the inside, the house was a stereotype old lady house. The table had lace doilies on top. The plush rug was dark red and it felt like it made you bounce. It had a crystal chandelere with yellow lights in the center. The room had brownish-yellow wallpaper with floral designs. The designs matched the hand sewn pillows on the red velvet couch. The place smelled like fresh cookies and hard candies.

Blue motioned for the boys to sit down as Masque walked into the kitchen. As they sat down, a little old lady came shuffling out of the kitchen, her black cane supporting her. Her silver hair was tied up in a large bun on the top of her head. Her glasses had a blue tinge to them. Her fuzzy lavender sweater was clinging to her thin frame. Her skirt was black and her shirt was a deep blue color. Her black slippers seemed one size to big.

Then, Masque stumbled his way out of the kitchen carrying a plate of cookies about as tall as the old woman herself. Masque grunted, "Miss Retsof**(1)**, where should I put these?"

"Oh! Excuse me, deary. You can put them on the table over there."

Masque let out a sigh of relief as he set the giant plate of cookies down. Miss Retsof sat down on the chair across from the boys. She smiled and said, "Well, now. Little Uren tells me that you three want to know why this place is how it is. Is this true?"

Wally was about to ask, but then, he saw Masque pointing at himself. They understood now. Robin nodded, "Yes. We need to know. We really do want to help."

Miss Restof's eyes dimmed for a moment before she said, "How sweet of you dearies to care so much. Well, I suppose Uren was right to bring you here."

"Why's that?"

It had been a while since Conner talked, they almost forgot he could. Miss Restof gave Conner a grandmotherly look and answered him, "Well, I was Prince-Oh my, excuse me- King Felix's nanny. Well, him and his siblings. They were such sweet little dears, always helping whenever I needed it."

"Were?"

Wally felt uncomfortable with the past tense. Miss Restof ruffled Wally's hair and said, "Yes, were. King Felix says that they were all assassinated by people from the Kingdom of Mist, but, I know better, I was there."

As Miss Restof started the story, everyone leaned in expectantly, they didn't even notice Masque and Blue leaving the house out the back.

* * *

**_Story starting now!_**

**"Big brother! Big brother Felix! Look at this!"**

**A young Prince Kaci came running up to his older brother. He had his two younger siblings running after him to their older brother.**

**Prince Felix was tall and slender, his limbs long and graceful. His skin was tan, almost a capaccino shade. He was dressed like a Disney prince. A white standing coller with gold trim and shoulder pads. He smiled at the young Prince Kaci, and pushed his brown hair out of his eyes. His hair was long in the front, so it covered one of his eyes.**

**Prince Felix was first in line for the throne. He was thirteen years old, a teenage heartthrob. Many of the maids and commoner girls called him Prince Charming, he certainly fit the image. Prince Felix was kind and perfect in every way. His teeth sparkled and there wasn't a blemish on his perfect skin. He had perfect grades and was always the best at every sport. He never even broke a sweat.**

**His golden crown had a single red ruby in the center.**

* * *

**Prince Kaci was second in line, six years old. He was growing up to be very handsome. His skin was a tan caramel shade. His glasses were wire thin and black. He had good grades, but he was never good at sports.**

**The boy was wearing the same outfit as Prince Felix, only his was silver lined. He had a silver broach to hold his black cape in place. Atop his deep brown locks sat a small gold crown with two orange fire opals on the front. He was holding a grey shoebox and running as fast as his legs could carry him.**

**Prince Florian was third in line, five years old. He was also growing up handsome as well. His hair and eyes were light brown. His eyes were sparkling with mischief and excitement. His skin was a healthy pale, his nose dotted with freckles.**

**He wasn't the best at academics, but he was excellent at all sports. He was running slowly so Prince Kaci could keep up. He was wearing the same uniform as his brothers, except for a few alterations. He had a thick gold belt on as well as dashing gold gloves. His golden crown was lined with three blue topaz.**

**Princess Kloe was fourth in line, two years old. She was adorable, her face just pudgy enough. Her face was pale from her early age, slightly dusted with pink from running. She smiled as she ran in her purple dress. Their youngest sister, Princess Fluer, was four months old and with their mother. She was also cute.**

* * *

**"Big Brother, look at what I found!"**

**"What did you find, Kaci?"**

**Prince Kaci held up the small shoe box and removed the lid. Inside, was a small, black kitten. It's eyes were a bright blue and it's fur was silky black. Prince Felix smiled and picked the kitten up. He inspected it closely before saying, "What's this filthy thing doing in the castle? Go wash your hands."**

**Kaci, Florian, and Kloe's eyes widened as they saw their older brother about to throw the kitten over the castle wall. It was then that a younger Miss Restof showed up.**

**"Prince Felix! What on earth are you doing!?"**

**Felix looked upset as he set the kitten down on the ground.**

**"Prince Felix, we do not throw things over the castle wall. Especially not living things."**

**"Of course not, Miss Restof. What on earth was I thinking?"**

**Prince Felix stomped away to the castle library. He would stay there for the remainder of the day.**

* * *

"It was then that I started to notice something...not quite right about King Felix. Things started to escalate after that. I started seeing him act more and more cruel towards others. Yet, he always acted as if he had no idea what he was doing was bad. Of course, after a while, I couldn't just stand by and hope that he would get over with this faze. He did something that I couldn't believe..."

* * *

**WARNING: bloodshed**

**Miss Restof walked into Prince Felix's room to see a horrifying sight. Prince Felix had a dead castle guard tied to his desk chair. The guard's face was completely smashed in, there was no saving him. Prince Felix was standing over the body with a blank look on his face. His face and arms were splattered with blood that was not his own.**

**In the Prince's hand was a metal hammer. Miss Restof gasped as Felix turned to her. Felix just looked at her as she asked, "Why...?"**

**"I wanted his helmet. He didn't give it to me. I deserved it. He said that if I got all his questions right, that he would give me his helmet. But, he lied, so I had to kill him. Why are you so upset, Miss Restof?"**

**Miss Restof ran out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her. Prince Felix was jogging just fast enough so he would be right behind her, but not able to catch her. Miss Restof screamed for someone to help her. After running for sometime, a guard showed up, only to be hit with the Prince's hammer.**

**Miss Restof screamed again when she felt Prince Felix's hammer come in contact with her arm. She stumbled, but this time, she ran to the King and Queen's bedroom. Queen Serina was singing to the baby, and King Nero was signing papers.**

**Queen Serina screamed when she saw her eldest son. Miss Restof shouted, "He killed a guard, and hurt another!"**

**King Nero stood up to his full hight, "What?!"**

* * *

"That was when King Nero decided to make Prince Kaci the new heir to the throne. Prince Felix...he was outraged. I'd never seen him so angry. They never told the public why though. They simple locked him in his room. I know that was a mistake.

"That boy, he should have been put out of his misery. I know that taking a life is terrible...but that boy. He honestly had no idea what he did wrong. For him, it would have been better if he didn't have to live a life not knowing why."

Robin frowned. This...was terrible.

"That was when Prince Kaci was sent away for a few months. Along with his personal butler, the butler was only a few years older. His parents wanted him to be safe, they thought that with Prince Kaci away, Prince Felix wouldn't hurt the others. They thought his anger would stay controlled. I hate to say that they had never been more wrong."

* * *

**WARNING: Death and Blood**

**Miss Restof was given a leave of abscence for her arm to heal. She came back the day Prince Kaci did. She entered the castle. It was empty and dark. She knew that most of the guards were outside, but where were the maids? The butlers?**

**She noticed an open bag of pretzels on the ground. This confused Miss Restof greatly. Pretzels were Prince Florian's favorite snack. He never wasted them. They looked to have been days old, the small pretzels scattered about the dusty floor. There were foot prints going through the dust and leading up the stairs.**

**The old woman slowly followed, trying not to make a sound. She made her way to the Royal Bedroom. The door was ajar. Miss Restof gagged when a horrible stench came wafting out of the room. She peaked in and saw the dead bodies of the King and Queen laying in the bed. Both were stabbed in the heart.**

**She jumped when she heard two gunshots and an aguished scream. She ran toward the origin of the scream. The throne room. She heard the sound of crying. There was another gunshot and the crying stopped. Another scream.**

**Miss Restof burst into the room and saw a crying Prince Kaci on the floor, his butler hugging him. Prince Florian and the two princesses were no more. Prince Florian was holding his two sisters to his chest. It seemed he had tried to protect them to the end.**

* * *

Miss Restof stopped her story and dried her eyes. Robin was shivering and it looked like he was thinking about something important.

Wally had put down his cookie and held his face in his hands. Conner, being the youngest, was showing the most emotion. His blue eyes were glassy and his jaw clenched tightly. He looked torn between yelling and punching something.

* * *

**Miss Restof helped Prince Kaci to his feet and started to run with the two. The butler had picked Prince Kaci up and was running at top speed out the door. Miss Restof was no where near as fast as him. She stopped and shouted, "Hurry! Get to Mist! Don't stop until you get there!"**

**Suddenly, guards showed up and started surrounding her. She felt the pain of something hitting her in the head. As she fell to the ground, she saw the retreating form of Prince Kaci and his butler.**

* * *

"Then, Prince Felix became King. No one had any proof that he was the one that killed them. Everyone that did know, was easily bribed. Now, no one believes me."

Wally gaped at her, "WHAT?! No, that can't be how it ended! What about Prince Kaci? Isheallright?! Whathappenedtohim?!"

"Deary, I can't say I know."

"What happened to Mist?"

Everyone looked at Robin in shock. Miss Restof looked out the window and said, "King Felix invaded Mist Country. He had everyone killed off. He had planned on marrying the princess, but she died soon after Mist was taken over."

"Thank you. I'll...be right back."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'll be right back, Wally. Conner, you're in charge."

Conner grunted yes in response and Wally gaped in shock.

"Do have fun, Deary. Take these to Uren and Nel**(2), **and take these for yourself."

Robin nodded as he took the cookies and ran out the door.

* * *

Robin was running as fast as he could. He had to find the place that Masque always talked about. Renee Park. Robin stopped and asked a little begger boy for directions. After giving the boy the bag of cookies for himself, he ran to the direction of the park.

When Robin finally made it, it had finally stopped raining, and there was actually a clear sky. He saw Masque standing on a bridge over a small lake. The lake was a beautiful blue. The bridge was made up of white stone and silver railings. Masque was shivering and you could just barely make out tears running down his face.

Robin ran toward Masque and grabbed the prince's hand. Masque froze and he held his breath. Masque's back was facing Robin's front. Their hands together, Robin allowed a tear to fall. He whispered, "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have brought you back to this place. Not when you-"

Robin was silenced by Masque pulling him into a hug. Masque squeezed the bird to his chest and refused to let go. He sobbed out, "Just shut up. I'm the one that should be sorry. I should have forgiven you ages ago, but I was to busy wangsting. I'm such an idiot."

Robin gripped the back of Masque's shirt and held on like his life depended on it. He refused to let go until Masque stopped crying. Masque choaked out, "I'm so sorry. Everything just...I'm sorry."

Robin didn't say anything, even though he knew how Masque felt, he just held Masque like he would break if he didn't.

* * *

Kaldur had thought the two leaders were interesting. Both of them had dual colored eyes. They spoke of the missing Prince Kaci and how he was their last hope. M'gann was crying as she saw all the refuges in the camp. Most of them were children. Artemis had just looked uncomfortable. It was like she knew something, but he decided not to pry.

* * *

Blue glared at the Gods in front of her.

"Well, well, well. It seems Kaci's living up to his expectations."

"It seems we can let him keep his memories for now."

Blue grimaced at the thought of them wiping Masque's memory. Yuri no Kami had summoned her and she couldn't exactly say _no_ to a god.

Yuri no Kami was in his usual form. His hair was light brown and fluffy. His eyes were dual colored blue and brown. He had tan skin, tanner than Masque. His body was thin and toned. His clothing was a white toga with golden trojan sandles. He was staring blankly at Bri.

Bri hopped from foot to foot, uncomfortable with the Yuri God's stare. Yuri no Kami pulled out a sucker and said, "It would seem that you two have been flirting non-stop with the 'Boy Wonder'. But...Yaoi no Kami is getting restless. He said that you need more hot and steamy yaoi moments. Though you do need more yuri moments, just saying.**(3)"**

Bri nodded and Yuri no Kami continued, "We didn't make all this happen for nothing you know. Altering your memories so you really do remember this all happening is hard, even for a god."

Blue nodded again. Of course she knew. She also knew the pain of watching your loved ones die, even if they never existed in this world. She knew that Kaci's biggest fear was to see his family die. That was exactly what the gods had done. Masque knew that his family really wasn't dead...but he had watched the light leave their eyes. Blue had watched helplessly as all of the subjects and her parents were killed.

They knew pain now, whether they wanted to or not.

* * *

**(1): She's designed after Madam Foster. Get it. Foster. Restof!**

**(2): A hint at who they're in desguised as. You can also get a hint from Miss Restof.**

**(3): If anybody has any requests for a fluff moment or hot and steamy yaoi/yuri moment, please tell me, I'll try to fit it into the next chapter.**


	5. King Felix of Storm Country

A Young Justice Self Insert 4

**Author's Note: Yo! This is gonna be fun~ aaaaaand, XD I'm so happy someone voted for a crack pairing with Robin! Of course, those who lose will just have bromance with Robby-Poo, or onesided love. Oh, and I've decided that there **_**WILL**_** be a sequal to this!**

**Now that that's out of the way, I've kidnapped Jaime from the future. MWAHAHAHAHAHA Jaime~ please be a dear and do the disclaimer.**

**Jaime: Umm...Okay? She doesn't own Young Justice or its various characters.**

* * *

**PAIRING POLL!**

**KF/Rob: 4 **

**Superboy/Robin: **

**Aqualad/Robin: 1 **

**Sp-RA/Rob: 3 **

**RA/Kaldur: 1 **

**Surprise character crack pairing with Robin: 1 **

* * *

"Robin...?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"No...I'm sorry for everything. You...you lost your parents too. You're so much stronger than me. I can't even look at this place without the memories..."

"It's not like I don't think about it all the time. It's fine. We'll just have to be sorry together."

"I'd like that."

* * *

Robin softly stroked Masque's hair. Masque had since fallen asleep, the only proof he had been crying was the soft hiccup every now and then. Robin admired the setting. It had started raining again. They had moved from the bridge, now they were sitting on the beach just underneath it. The illusion was gone, meaning Blue deemed the place safe enough. Robin smiled, Masque was adorable when he was sleeping.

"Mmm...Dickie-bird?"

"Yeah, Kaci?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Masque had been doing that for a while now. Waking up and just telling him things. He started talking again, "I didn't like it. When you went to the team, I mean. I felt...lonely. I didn't want you to leave...but...I wanted you to. Does that make sense?"

"Mmm, Yeah...it makes a lot of sense."

"Oh...okay, good. It's like, I wanted you to make more friends than me and Blue, not counting Wally, Roy, and Kaldur. You know...I don't like Wally that much."

"You...don't?"

Robin was confused. He thought that Masque actually _like_ liked Wally.

"Not really. I mean, I could have been friends with him, but...I'm too jealous."

"Hmm, jealous of what?"

"You said he was your best friend, and I...I don't want to share you with him or that other _archer_."

Masque spat out "Archer" like it was a rotten tomato with maggots in it. **(A/N: I saw a rotten tomato like this. It. Was. Dis. Gus. Ting.) **

Robin finally put two and two together. Masque liked _him_. He couldn't believe it. Masque and him, they grew up together with Blue. Then again, how had he _missed_ it?! The kissing, the hugging. The way he would overlook all of his mistakes in the field. How he would get angry everytime he got hurt.

Robin sighed, he was upset with himself. He was Robin, the Boy _freaking_ Wonder. Batman was going to _kill_ him for not noticing sooner.

Well, maybe it wasn't obvious. Masque was always running off with other guys and..._Other guys_? When did he start calling them _other_ guys? No, he would focus on that later. Masque liked him. He. Liked. Him. and he wasn't liked back, right? Of course. Masque was like his brother, nothing more.

It wasn't like he got upset when Masque dated other guys, or even when he talked about the people he'd been with. He didn't care. He didn't. Wait, Masque was staring at him.

* * *

"Other archer? You mean...You're jealous of Roy too?"

"I thought I could handle it with the archer...I _really_ did. I just...don't like how he's so _close_ to you. You were mine first...mine..."

Masque pushed his hair out of the way, you could see his face now. Robin's eyes widened beneath his glasses. His face was flushed with embarassment. His lips slightly parted with awe. He had forgotten how Kaci's face looked. Masque reached up and softly stroked Robin's face. Robin looked like he was about to say something, but he was interrupted.

"Rob! Dude! Where are you?"

Masque withdrew his hand and hissed. Superboy's voice joined the Speedster's, "Kaldur wants us all back at the ship!"

Blue suddenly appeared behind them and shouted, "On our way!" How long had she been there? Talk about embarrassing. Blue looked knowingly at Robin. Robin continued to blush like crazy.

Masque smirked and jumped up. "_JA_! We're coming!"

Robin's laughter echoed below the bridge. Masque took off his coat and put it over Robin's head before saying, "We wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Robin blushed and nodded. Masque's coat smelled like coffee and a bookstore. Typical, he spent enough time in coffee shops, reading. Robin muttered under his breath, "Like a male Mochachino."

He grimmaced when he saw Masque turn around with a big smile on his face. He pulled Robin into a hug by his hips and said, "Life! Life is like a _lime_. Mmm," Their lips were close together as Wally and Conner watched, "It's tart and tangy. Sweet, _ooh_, so sublime,"

Wally was about to say something, only to be met with Masque's hand in his face, "Quiet! Speachless, like a mime...BOLD AND NOISY LIKE A CRIME! DON'T YOU DARE WASTE MY TIME, CAUSE LIFE CAN STOOOOP!,"

Robin was dipped like they were dancing, "On a dime."

Blue and Robin started snapping their fingers while the other two stared in confusion. Finally, Wally cut in, "Quit treating Rob like your girlfriend!"

"Why don't you make me, Daddio?"

"Daddio? What the heck are you talking about?"

Robin smirked, he knew what was coming next. "Ay! Daddio, This is a real L7 scene, let's all just take a trip down the road of forgiveness and compassion."

"Not until you quit treating Rob that way!"

Blue was giggling as she stood next to Conner. She shouted, "Yo, Wall-man."

"Sorry, Blue, Babe, I'm busy right now."

He was all up in Masque's face, completely forgetting to be polite to the girl next to him. Masque's smirk widened as Robin slipped out of the dip.

"Well I'm dizzy right now watching your downward spiral."

"Don't avoid the subject, Schizo-Boy!"

"HA," Cue bongos, "Oh, you slay me, Tiger. You are the fly in my soup. You are the eyelash in my eye. You are so busy blowing bad vibes in every direCtion, that we are all choaking on your second hand smoke!**(1)**"

Robin's laughter echoed throughout the area, as well as Blue and Conner's snapping. Masque smriked and started bowing dramaticly. "Thank you! Thank you! You're too much!"

Wally's eyes narrowed. He went to tackle the knife thrower, only for Masque to dodge and laugh. Blue smirked as she pulled some rope out.

* * *

Kaldur sighed at the scene in front of him. He _was_ happy that those three had made up, but this was ridiculous. Masque(No longer in an illusion) kept waltzing around the bioship with Robin. Wally was tied up in the corner with Blue jumping on his back. Artemis was laughing her head off, while M'gann tried to stop Blue.

Why didn't she just use her powers? Well, problem solved, she did. Blue started screaming about mind-rape and tentacles, causing the martian to drop her. It wasn't until Artemis shouted for them to shut up that everything calmed down.

Kaldur explained the information he had gotten from the rebels, "Most people leave their children with the rebelion, in order to protect them from the soldiers. There are many families where they are. Most are dressed in rages. The leaders of the rebelion are named Zero and Cafe. Both are as old as Red Arrow and I."

M'gann continued, "Cafe was Prince Kaci's butler, he says he sent the prince to a different country to protect him. Zero was the Princess of Mist's butler. He wouldn't say anything. He just kept...crying."

M'gann looked at the floor. You could tell that she felt for the young butler. Artemis continued for her, "Apparently, he was in love with the princess, but she died before he could tell her. At least, that's what Cafe told us."

Nobody noticed how Blue stiffened at the mention of Zero. Nor did they notice when Masque patted her back.

* * *

Masque listened intently to what Wally and Conner had learned. They had gotten past the story of his and Blue's lives. Now they were talking about the stuff they weren't around for.

"So, she told us that that's the whole reason King Felix is having kids kidnapped. He wants to find his brother. Now that we know he's alive, we can find him, and protect him. That way, Felix'll never get what he wants."

"That won't work. If Felix even gets a wif of where the prince is, he'll declare war if he doesn't get his precious brother back. He wants him back so he can-"

"-kill him, we know!" Wally rolled his eyes. Masque growled, "He doesn't want Prince Kaci dead! He wants him back. He wants him as his little brother again. Looking up to him, overlooking all his flaws. His ego needs it."

Blue looked toward the ground and continued for him, "He needs the perfect family he remembers. Princess Aoi would have given him the mother he wanted. But then, she said no, and he killed her. He already found the rest of the family except for Kaci, Ferdinand, and his butler. He's a freaking sociopath. If he doesn't get what he wants..."

The team was silent for a moment, before M'gann asked, "What if someone went in as his brothers and his butler?"

Masque and Blue's heads snapped around so fast they winced in pain. As Masque still rubbed his neck, Blue answered, "It's too risky. If you make a mistake, he'll take his anger out on you. You could be seriously hurt."

"Is that where Masque's scars came from?"

Masque and Blue tensed at Wally's quiet question. Blue jumped to Masque's defence, "Back off, Kid Cock Block!"

Wally's face was...Priceless. It looked like a mix of outrage, horror, and sobbing uncontrollably. It soon transfered to anger when Artemis started to bust a gut.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"I'll say it as many times as I want! Kid. Cock. Block!"

"You...you Ajxgbl!"

"What did you just call me?!" Blue punched him square in the nose and followed up with a knee to the stomach. Wally fell on his butt and shouted, "AGAIND WITHA BOSE?!"**(Author's Note: I love Wally, he's adorable. But I always end up teasing the ones I love, then loving them to bits afterwards)**

"Sorry, KF, but Blue is fluent in gibberish, and you just swore."

All was silent when Kaldur touched Masque's shoulder and asked, "What scar is he talking about, Masque?"

"They're just scars. I work in Gotham. Everyone has them."

"Masque, please, don't lie to us," It was M'gann who said this. Masque growled at their blatant prying. Maybe...he could tell them a few things. He smirked, but it turned into a trembling lip. He sobbed into his hands and said, "I...I didn't want you to know. I hate it when people pity me..."

Masque pulled off his coat and gloves, lifted his shirt over his head, and showed them the scars. On his stomach were the initials, "F.R." They were obviously made by a branding iron. There was another scar that went from his left collar bone to the end of the right of his rib cage. There were several smaller scars, most likely made by nails or small knives.

Blue removed her gloves, she had scars running down her arms, just like Masque's. She turned around to show her back to the team. She lifted her hair, there was the same brand on the back of her neck. Blue lifted her hands to show the absence of finger prints, "He can do a lot with one knife."

Robin slowly traced the scars on Blue's arms. Blue slapped his hand away and shouted, "Don't tickle me!"

He lifted his hands up in defence, then leaned against the wall.

Masque smirked at the opportunity. One does not simply _ignore_ a chance like this. Masque rushed foreward and pinned the bird to the wall. His smirk widened and he siad in a low voice, "Robin, how would you like to go on a date with Phantom Dark?**(2)**"

Robin blushed, pushing Masque away. Masque's jaw fell open, everyone assumed his eyes were wide. Blue's face was a mirror image of Masque's, until she whispered, "Wh...what the hell?"

Robin's blush increased and he laughed, "Sorry, I-uh...Wasn't expecting that...Umm."

Masque's shoulders slumped and Wally looked like Santa just offered him all the food in the world. Masque backed away from him and whispered, "I thought we were okay..."

Blue, sensing the awkward that she hadn't caused, decided to distract everyone, "So! There are a few things you didn't ask Miss Restof. Like, why she wasn't framed, or how no one knew that the king and queen were dead for them to be dead long enough to rot?"

Wally shouted, "Oh yeah!" and ran out the Bioship with the team running after him. Masque suddenly sneezed, causing Blue to laugh.

* * *

"Sir! We've found the type of person you wanted!"

"You have?" A wicked smile graced the flawless face of a young king, "Where?"

"A group of kids were sighted entering Miss Restof's home."

"Really, now? Well, we'll have to bring my brothers home, won't we?"

Cruel laughter echoed through out the castle, many of the servents shivered with fear.

* * *

Wally's interogation of Miss Restof was cut short by a loud anouncement ringing through the town. Everyone turned to the T.V. There was a man smiling on the screen.

"Hello, faithful subjects. I have a special announcement to make. We've found the Prince's dear little brothers, Kaci and Ferdinand."

Masque and Blue's eyes widened. That was when two guards broke into Miss Restof's house. "Welcome home, young princes."

The guards grabbed Robin and Wally, trying to drag them out of the house. The younger guard, Pencil Mustache, said to his fellow guard, "We'll just have to dye their hair brown, give this one glasses."

Masque was, at first, relieved, until he realized that the guard was man-handling HIS Robby-poo. OOH, shit was about to get real.

Masque and Blue let out battle cries that rivaled Superboy's as they tackled the guards. Blue laughed and said, "So, you think you can try to take one of _our_ toys and get away with it? Fuck you!"

After Masque and Blue took care of the two guards, they turned to Robin, waiting for him to say something. But they didn't get it. Robin stared out the door with wide eyes. There, standing on a golden pedestal, was who could only be, King Felix.

His face looked almost identical to Kaci's, except for a few details. His face gave off a more victorian, aristocratic look. His lips, being much thinner than Masque's, were pulled into a kind smile. If Robin hadn't been trained by Batman, he wouldn't have noticed the cruelty in those eyes. A cold fear gripped his stomach as King Felix reached out to him. Masque jumped in front of him.

"Back off, Princey."

King Felix's smile faltered only for a moment, "It's _King_ Felix."

"Your brother was to have that crown. You are nothing but a prince."

King Felix's eyes narrowed dangerously, his smile still present. He carefully traced Masque's face with his fingers. Masque shivered as his brother's nails left small cuts on his face. No, the brother he remembered, the older brother he once had...

Those hands that patted his head everytime he did something right. That older brother that would smile and tell him what a good job he did on his drawings. _That_ older brother was the one he remembered, not this monster that was trying to take Robin.

This monster...how dare he! Masque snapped out of his trance and punched the young king directly in the nose. The scene that followed was interesting to say the least.

Masque picked up Robin bridal style, before throwing him to Wally and shouting, "MUSH, RUDOLPH!"

Wally didn't hesitate, he would argue about it later. Masque turned to the team, "Blue, get to the Bioship!" but he was too late, King Felix had thrown a knife at her. She dodged, but fell into his trap. He threw other knives, stabbing her shoulder and cutting parts of her neck.

King Felix laughed, only to have Blue throw a few knives at him. He barely dodged, his shirt sleaves were the only things that saved him from being stabbed. Before he could retaliate, Masque jumped in front of her, blocking the attack with one of his own knives.

Blue booked it to the Bioship, after placing an extra knife in Masque's pocket. Masque sighed but shouted to Superboy, "Get Miss Restof out of here!"

Superboy nodded and carried the woman away. Only M'gann, Kladur, and Artemis were behind Masque now. They didn't make a sound.

The illusion on Masque was still up as King Felix had his hand hover over the hilt of his japanese katana. "It takes a lot of guts to punch a _king_ in the face. So, Blondie, let's dance."

Masque grabbed a sword from one of the fallen soldiers and lifted it to his side. Of course, a katana as well, one of the best, meaning that Blue had taken down the captain of the guard. Masque used the mind link, _Don't interupt. He's mine._

Masque and Felix looked into each others eyes. Felix, a cruel glint of hatred and contempt. Masque, deep pools of pity and sadness. A single drop of rain began to fall. The two brothers rushed foreward, unsheething their swords. There was a loud clang.

The drop of rain fell to the ground with a soft plop. The brothers had switched positions on the road. Masque's eyes opened as there was a soft chipping sound. Felix smiled, "It seams you've chipped my favorite sword. The only person to ever do that was my young brother Ferdinand. Interesting."

M'gann looked confused. Artemis cheared, "All right!"

Kaldur explained, "This shows their difference in strength, for one to be chipped and the other not..."

M'gann nodded in understanding. King Felix's smile widened, "Looks like I'll have to take you seriously after all."

He rushed foreward, Masque's eyes widened in shock, before he ducked down. Masque's ponytail seemed to wiggle for a second, before falling to the ground. The three spectators' eyes widened. Masque's hair fell into his face, and a small scratch formed on his cheek.

King Felix's smile turned dark, "Oh, I missed? Fancy that. My mistake."

He ran at Masque again, Masque narrowly dodged. King Felix turned a 180 and went for another hit. Artemis shouted, "Move, you're a sitting duck!"

Masque jumped into the air, his brother jumped at the house and used the wall to propell himself into the air. Masque barely blocked the swing with his sword. The two fell back to the ground, only the sound of the rain steadily falling surrounded them.

King Felix ran at Masque, his movements almost Wally's slowest. Masque's eyes could barely keep up. Masque growled at his brother and attacked him head on. Masque stopped infront of Kaldur, King Felix's body rolled away.

Kaldur's eyes widened, "You killed him?"

"Not just yet."

Masque's eyes widened as he noticed his brother behind him. It all happened so fast, no one could do anything. All they saw was the splatter of blood on the muddy ground. Masque's eyes widened and he grit his teeth in pain. Masque barely caught himself before falling. His blood dying the puddles a brownish red.

It wasn't only his blood. The young king's chest was cut open, his white outfit dyed red. "Masque!"

M'gann rushed foreward and held him up. That was when Wally showed up in his Kid Flash outfit, his eyes widened at the sight of the long slice on Masque's back. Kaldur immediatly took charge.

"Kid, get Masque. Miss Martian, the bioship."

Both nodded and got to work. Kid Flash rushed to Masque and pulled him out of the way of the King's sword. Masque wrapped his arms around Wally's shoulders as he was carried away. M'gann called the Bioship to them, it landed and she opened the door. Everyone ran in, King Felix watched as they flew away.

As a guard came to check on him, King Felix easily removed his head. He growled, "They got away again."

* * *

"Wally, whe-Masque!"

Robin was at Masque's side in an instant. Blue's eyes were wide, she removed the illusion. Masque groaned as he was lowered to the ground by Wally. The cut was much worse than it looked during the illusion. Blue knelt down to her friend, she tore his shirt, to get a better look at his wound.

M'gann gasped as she finally got a good look at it. It went from his right shoulder down to the edge of his pants. The flesh in the slice was bloodied and had small flecks of white in it. Blue glared at it and whispered, "Bastard. He used salt rock."

"What?"

"Salt rock. His sword is made of salt rock. It makes the wound more painful, literally rubbing salt on the wound."

Kaldur pulled out his water bearers and carefully used them to clean the wound. Masque let out a yelp of pain and gripped the floor. Robin pulled some bandages out of his utility belt and started to dress the wound.

Artemis winced everytime Masque's wound was touched. Masque would claw at the ground, leaving scratch marks. The bioship would make a squeaking sound, probably in pain. So, M'gann had it make a table for Masque to lay on, his arms dangling.

Blue grabbed one of Masque's gloves, shoving it in her friend's mouth. She started telling jokes, making Masque more calm.

"Hey, Masque?"

"Mmf?"

"Who am I?"

Masque spit out his glove and grinned, "Shonuff."

"Who _am_ I!?"

"Shonuff!"

"Who. Am. I?!"

"Shonuff!"

"I hear ya."

They laughed at the confused faces their friends were making. Masque whispered, "It's from an old karate movie."

Masque noticed they were done wrapping his wound, so he took the remaining wrappings. "Blue, get your ass over here."

"Ha! I knew you wanted me!"

"Yeah, to shut up and let me turn you into a mummy."

"I don't want kids with you."

"Shut up and get over here. You're bleeding all over the floor."

Blue laughed, but sat down next to her friend. Masque shoved his glove into her mouth and quickly tore the knife from her shoulder. She punched him in the face. Masque growled and tied her bandage a little too tight.

Blue spit out the glove and shouted, "The fuck is wrong with you! Warn me next time!"

"If I'd warned you you would have been wiggling like a worm."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"When have I wiggled!?"

"Everytime I've warned you. Then, when I don't warn you, I get punched in the face."

"I only punch you when you deserve it!"

"You punch me everytime I have to pull a knife out of you!"

"If you know what I mean."

"You never listen to me!"

"Here we go again. I do to listen to you!"

"You do not! I tell you to be careful and you don't. Do. It!"

"I'd listen if you had important things to say!"

"_Oh_! OH! _Now_, we're talking about _this_!"

"I'm _not_ talking to you!"

"_Oh no_! We're talking about this now!"

Robin sighed, "Here we go again."

They continued to bicker back and forth, Masque had since finished bandaging his friend's neck and arms. Wally leaned over to Robin and whispered, "They are so married."

They turned to Wally and shouted, "We are not!"

They looked at each other and laughed. Masque said through his laughter, "We so argue like it thought."

"Yup," Blue laughed, "But you're the girl."

"Oh, it's because I'm gay, isn't it?"

"Yup."

They laughed and just leaned against each other. Masque smiled, "We haven't laughed like this in a while. Maybe-"

"-This team thing was a good thing?"

"Probably. Robby?"

"Yeah?"

"We get it now. Being on a-"

"-team is good for people. We think-"

They finished together, "-We'll stay."

They had matching grins as they pulled Robin into a hug. Robin blushed as he inhaled Masque's scent. He turned his face to Blue. She smelled like blueberries and a book store. For some odd reason, he blushed again. Why the hell was he blushing from _both_ his friends.

Miss Restof giggled from her seat in the Bioship. These kids were fun. She watched the boy, Masque for a few moments. There was something off about him.

M'gann smiled and awed at their hug. Artemis and Wally were gagging. Kaldur smiled. Superboy just watched all awkwardly.

The hug was ended as Masque let out a loud gasp. Everyone immediatly started to flail around. M'gann jumped and the bioship had tipped slightly, throwing everyone but Masque, Blue, and Robin into the wall. Robin was thrown onto his friend's laps.

Masque threw Robin onto Blue's lap and jumped up. He shouted, "THERE! IS! A! TRACKER! IN! THE! KNIFE! Open the window, M'gann!"

M'gann opened the window and Masque threw the knife out. He shouted at Kaldur, "SALT! OUT THE WINDOW!"

Kaldur threw the water out, "CLOSE THE WINDOW!"

Masque smiled and said, "Okay then. So, what are we doing now?"

Wally's eye twitched and he shouted, "OKAY THEN?! YOU FREAK EVERYONE OUT AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS 'Okay then?' What the hell!?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know! Anything but that!"

"Okay then. I'm sorry I freaked you out?"

Wally threw his hands in the air before plopping down in his seat. Blue started flailing and shouted, "AAH! Earthquake! AAH!"

Masque started flailing around, "AAH! Godzilla! Godzilla! Has entered da car!**(3)**"

Robin laughed, "You guys, that's mean. Be whelmed."

"We are whelmed. Wally's just not feeling the aster."

Kaldur sighed and buckled up, getting prepared for the next tipping of the ship. Superboy and Artemis followed his example. Wally jumped up and the shouting began again. Masque looked like he was having the time of his life. Blue looked too excited to be healthy.

Wally's face was as red as his hair from the shouting. Robin was trying to be the peacemaker, while Blue kept shouting, "FIGHT! Fight! Fight!"

Robin gave up and put on his seat belt. "M'gann."

The ship was turned upside down, Masque landing on top of Wally, Blue had buckled up at the last minute. Masque's eyes widened behind his hair. His cheeks turned a soft pink color. Blue's eyes widened and she was torn between smirking and a confused face.

M'gann turned the ship back over, now Wally was ontop of Masque. Masque's blush turned a bright red. Robin's brows furrowed as he noticed Masque's bright red face, didn't Masque like him? Masque pushed Wally off of him, and said, "We'll take Miss Restof to Cloud Country."

Wally sighed, "What is with this place and naming their countries after the weather there?"

Masque rolled his eyes, "Drop it. Look, turn here."

M'gann nodded and turned the ship. Kaldur frowned, "Why Cloud Country?"

"Well, that country has yet to be taken over by Storm Country. King Felix is scared of the place. The king and prince were good friends with Prince Kaci. They'll take care of Miss Restof."

Miss Restof smiled and jumped down from her chair, "Of course, those two, such sweet boys. Though, the young Prince is such a rebelious boy."

Blue giggled, "He sure was. I wonder if he still dyes his hair..."

Miss Restof smiled, "Yes, I keep a picture in my purse, here."

She handed a photo to Blue. The team peaked behind her shoulders. There were two boys, one looked around 15-16, the other around 18-20.

They younger had black hair with midnight blue tips. His hair was spiked on the sides and back. His skin was pale, and he had a silver lip ring. His eyes were a beautiful midnight blue. He was wearing the same princey outfit as King Felix. His colors were switched though. His outfit was black with silver lining.

The older's skin was tan and clear. He had sandy blonde hair that was smooth and shiny. His stunning green eyes like jewels. They sparkled as he smiled warmly at the person taking the picture. His smile was kind, sincere, unlike Felix's. His outfit was exactly like King Felix's. He had a green cape that was buckled with a golden broach in the shape of a cloud.

"Mmm, that king." **(Three guesses who that was)**

Masque gulped. The king and prince of Cloud Country were going to be pissed. But, Miss Restof needed the safety they could offer.

* * *

**(1): From An Extremly Goofy Movie. Mochachino is the poet girl.**

**(2): A quote from Vic Mignona as Dark Mousy from D.N. Angel X3 His voice is so hot!**

**(3): A video on Youtube. Driving in cars with Asians by mychonny! X3 you should watch it!**

* * *

**Welllllllll, how'd it go? I hope I did well. Sooooo, I got four teeth removed to make room for braces. So, yesterday I was all hopped up on laughing gas, pain killers, and I was plugged into an IV that knocked me out. The pairing poll will end once I upload the next chapter. So, remember to get your votes in! X3**

**PAIRING POLL! **

**KF/Rob: 4 **

**Superboy/Robin: **

**Aqualad/Robin: 1 **

**Sp-RA/Rob: 3 **

**RA/Kaldur: 1 **

**Surprise character crack pairing with Robin: 1**


	6. HalloweenThanksgiving Special

Young Justice Self Insert: Halloween/Thanksgiving Special

**Author's note: In the spirit of Halloween, here ya go. I loved the Halloween episode, but I thought, hey, why don't I make a little Halloween Special that doesn't have to do with that episode? So here it is, it won't be total WHUMP but Robin will get hurt a little. I've kidnapped Werewolf!Wally to do the disclaimer!**

**Werewolf!Wally: AROOOOO! She doesn't own Young Justice or its various characters**

**Me: Wow, Wally...You're such a dork. Adorable! X3**

**Werewolf!Wally: DUDE!**

**EDIT: Yeah, I'm just that crazy to put it up on Thanksgiving. DON'T HATE!**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to tonight's chapter, Halloween Injustice. I'm your host, Boris Karloff Jr.**(1)**, and I-"

"Kaci. It's four in the morning. Shut. Up."

"It's noon!"

"It's four in the morning somewhere."

"Bri logic," Kaci sighed as he left the room. Bri was being her usual cheery, morning person, self. Dick was busy with Bruce...Maybe he could go to the mountain? Yeah, with M'gann there, they'd for sure be celebrating. Gasp! It was Supey's first Halloween!

Masque grinned and ran to his room. He smirked as he pulled on his costume. This would be so fun.

* * *

The Zeta-beam announced Masque's arrival, but no one noticed. M'gann was in her zombie bride costume, helping Conner with his wrappings for his mummy costume. Wally, was trying to get wolf to howl at the moon with him.

Masque smirked and walked into the kitchen, his tail flipping around...Wait...tail? Everyone turned to him in shock. He was wearing a black winter coat with black fur on the hood. He had on dark red skinnies that were slit up the sides, showing his ankles. He had random stitches all over his clothes, holding rips together with black thread. His shirt was black and said in orange letters, "Trick 'r Treat." His black converse had spikes on the sides.

The odd part were the orange fox ears perched on top of his head. They twitched and moved like real fox ears. His tail looked real as well. It stuck out from underneath his coat.

Masque pulled a bag out from his coat and shouted, "Trick or Treat~!"

M'gann floated over and said, "That's such a nice costume, Masque! Did you buy it?"

"YUP-ERS! Well, part of it. I had Robin help me with the animatronics. Now, Trick or Treat."

**"Blue Masquerade - Y02, Robin - B01"**

Masque pouted and growled, "Took you guys long enough!"

Blue was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees. It had black fishnet for the sleaves and collar. It was torn at the waist and was barely held together by silver clothes pins and blue thread. She had black cat ears and a tail that worked just as well as Masque's. Her hair was pulled back and curled. Her black boots didn't have any heal and were made of leather. She was holding a blue bag with a little ghost on the front.

Robin was wearing devil horns and an animatronic devil tail. His t-shirt was bright red and said, "Bite me!" in black letters. His short shorts were black, and had red thread sewing them together. He had on a black leather glove on his left hand; a red cloth glove on his right. His socks were black and red striped knee highs. His black boots had a small heal to make him a little taller. He was holding a black metal trident, his bag hanging off of it.

Wally blushed at the tiny shorts Robin was wearing. M'gann giggled, "I like your costumes."

Robin smirked, "Thanks, Miss M. Yours is very turbing."

That was when Batman walked in. He was in his usual outfit, Masque was smirking. He knew about those pumpkin pattern boxers.

"Sup, Batsy. We goin' on a mission?"

"No, you two and Robin are needed in Gotham."

Blue's feral smile went well with her costume, "Let's bring the team. We can cover more ground!"

Batman, feelin' the Halloween spirit, decided, yes, they could come. It's not like Joker or Two-face were out of Gotham. Perhaps it would be easy enough for them, that way, they'd learn more about other villains.

* * *

"Master Bruce, It appears there was a break out at Arkham."

Shit.

* * *

The team woke up to a Robin tied to a dissection table. His boots, gloves, and belt were thrown in the corner. Masque and Blue were nowhere to be found. Robin's eyes widened and he shouted to the team, "Stay down! Don't do anything to upset him."

Everyone looked at him in confusion, until Joker came bursting into the room, Harley at his heels.

"Well, hello, Kiddies! Welcome to Gotham. I see you brought little Bird-boy back."

"Look, Mistah J, Blondie's shakin' in her boots."

"Why yes, Harley, she is."

Artemis was terrified, the other's had no idea how dangerous this guy was. Growing up in Gotham, she'd heard about all the things he'd done.

Superboy and M'gann were wearing power limiting collars, and everyone was chained to the wall. Joker's smile widened as he pulled a knife on Wally.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little speedster who couldn't."

Wally whimpered, remembering the last time he'd been in Gotham. The knife was getting closer to his face. Superboy was struggling to escape. M'gann's eyes widened and she screamed, "Stop it!"

Joker turned to M'gann with his knife. M'gann was trying to push herself into the wall. She felt the cold metal of the knife on her cheek. He didn't press hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make everyone freak out.

"Release her, Joker!"

"Don't ya talk ta Mistah J like that, Fish boy!"

Kaldur was slapped across the face by Harley's plastic chicken(You know, the one with the spikes).

"Why thank you, Harley."

"Anything for you, Puddin'."

"Hey, Jokesy! You don't want to play around with them. I thought we were old buddies."

"No, Rob!"

Wally was freaking out. Masque and Blue were missing. Joker and Harley were here. Memories of his broken legs kept appearing. Where were Masque and Blue? Last he remembered, they were in an ally with the rest of the team. This didn't make any sense. Did the Joker...no...no he couldn't have.

"Shut up, Kid Mouth. I'm trying to have a conversation with someone."

Joker laughed, "You're much more fun than your two little friends."

Robin tensed, but otherwise kept smiling.

"Yes, they were very rude. I had to put them in a...time out."

* * *

Two figures were hidden in the shadows of the warehouse. They grinned to each other, blood dripping down their faces.

"Looks like Joker's up to some bad biscuits, Bruduh."

"Bad biscuits make the baker broke, yo."

"I can't believe he hit us with a crowbar."

"I know right?! It's like he didn't want us here."

"Let's show him what happens when you invite everyone but the dangerous people."

* * *

Robin was panting. His face was bruised and bleeding, that didn't stop Joker. Another crowbar to the face. Robin was thrown over from the force of it. Harley giggled as M'gann screamed, "NO!"

Joker laughed, "Sing, birdie! Sing!"

Robin took a shaky breath, "That...all you *gasp* got, Jokesy?"

Just before Joker could get another hit in, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Kufufufu, tell him the story! Tell him the story!"

Joker looked around, bewildered but still smiling. The two voices were gravely, but everyone knew who they were.

Masque's voice echoed throughout the building, "All right! Once upon a time, there was a king and a queen. They wanted a daughter very badly, but their wishes were never granted. One day, the queen finally gave birth to a baby girl. The king and queen decided to have a party in celebration. They invited everyone, even the fairies. Unfortunately, they didn't invite the dark fairy."

Blue continued, "The dark fairy was pissed. She crashed that party and cursed the baby to die from a spinning wheel pricking her finger. Now, what is the lesson, children?"

"Don't invite everyone but the dangerous people."

Masque and Blue dropped down from the rafters. They had practiced Batman's drop for months, so their shadows seemed larger than usual. The only thing you could see on their shadowed faces were the insane smiles.

Joker smiled right back at them, "Harley, take care of them."

He turned away. Harley ran toward them, swinging her plastic chicken. Both turned to her, grabbed the pompoms on her hat, and shoved her face into the ground. There was a sickening crack and Harley fell limp.

Blue grinned, "That's for breaking my arm."

They turned to Joker, "Well, I already played with you two...but, if it's a whoopin' you're a wantin'...**(2A)**"

Joker rushed at them, brandishing his crowbar. Masque pulled out two knives and blocked the crowbar, allowing Blue to land a barrage of punches to Joker's stomach.

Joker was thrown back, he threw his crowbar at the two. They ducked down just in time. Masque rushed forward, only to be punched by the Clown Prince of Crime. Masque flew into Blue, both were knocked down.

The jumped up and ran at Joker. Blue ran right past him, for the door. For a second, everyone thought she was running away, until Masque's knee met Joker's stomach. Blue jumped on the man's back, forcing him forward and probably breaking a few ribs.

Joker spit out some blood, Masque let out a disgusted squeal and shouted, "His blood is touching me! I'm going to catch his crazy!"

Masque started doing a weird dance, which involved him hopping from foot to foot and shaking his hands. Blue laughed at his dance. Joker was clutching his stomach in pain, his smile still there.

He rasped, "Funny guy...," He ran at Masque, a knife in his hand.

"Can't say the same about you!"**(2B)**

Masque jumped over Joker and ran to Blue for protection. He hid behind her, ducking down.

"Impudent brat! Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Not a comedian. I can tell you that much,**(2C)**" Blue smirked. They jumped back up to the rafters. Their voices echoing again.

During the confusion of the fight, Masque had gotten the remote controlling the power limiting collars. He pressed a button, releasing Superboy.

Superboy let out an loud roar and broke the chains holding him. Finally, Batman showed up. He took out the Joker with ease after the wound Masque and Blue had given him.

* * *

Kaldur stared at the medical report. Most of the team only had a small amount of knock out gas in them. Robin, Blue, and Masque had many other injuries.

**_Masque_**

_Cracked skull_

_Broken nose_

_Black eye_

_Cracked cheek bone_

_Three broken ribs_

**_Blue Masquerade_**

_Concussion_

_Broken arm_

_One broken rib_

_Two black eyes_

_**Robin**_

_Concussion_

_Internal bleeding_

_Five broken ribs_

_Fractured leg_

* * *

**(1): The Boris Karloff Jr. thing was from my favorite movie as a kid: HOCUS POCUS!**

**(2A-C): Quotes from Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. I miss Terry. :'(**

* * *

**I'd like to say, that the only reason Masque and Blue lasted so long against Joker was because they work together so well. I'm not saying team work solves everything. That's stupid. I'm just saying that Masque and Blue aren't strong enough ALONE to fight Joker.**


	7. Royalty and Punches

A Young Justice Self Insert 5

**Author's Note: Watching Fast & Furious: Tokyo Drift! DX Han, why did you have to die? It makes me sad. MMFGN! That word gives me so many feels. Yes, this fox has been overing on it on Tumblr again. Why? Because Mother Nature's a bitch.**

**So, this is going with the episodes now. Just until I can find some more missions of my own to put them in. Yeah, this is going to be a short chapter. Just a quick filler until after the holidays. I'll be working on longer chapters during them.**

**Sweetfoxgirl13 doesn't own Young Justice or its various characters**

* * *

**PAIRING POLL! ENDED!**

**KF/Rob: 5 **Winner!

**Superboy/Robin: 1 **Onesided, then, it'll be Kontim in the sequal!

**Aqualad/Robin: 1 **Onesided

**Sp-RA/Rob: 3 **They'll date for a while and I'll write a separate fanfic for this pairing. It deserves love

**RA/Kaldur: 1 **probably end up together in the epologue

**Surprise character crack pairing with Robin: 1 **oh, this is so gonna be onesided and it is gonna be _so_ much fun

**Well, I'd like to say...Robin is a little pimp. XD Well, I'm happy I've gotten so many votes. Plus, I hope you'll continue to read even if the pairing you voted for didn't win.**

* * *

Blue smirked as they approached a large cloud bank. M'gann announced, "It's too thick. We're going to have to stop here."

"That's what she said," Blue smirked and Masque burst out laughing. After calming down, Masque said, "That's fine, we know the way."

* * *

They landed and the Bioship almost sank into the ground. It took them a while to find a proper landing place, but they did. They stepped out, only to duck down in fear as they heard a shout of, "CANON BALL!"

Masque threw himself into the mud with a loud splat. He started to sink, but continued to laugh as he threw mud in the air. M'gann started to freak out when she saw that Masque's boots had completely disappeared in the mud. Blue sighed as if saying, "I can't believe I'm going to have to save you now."

Masque finally noticed he was sinking when it reached his hips. He screeched, "HOLY- DON'T JUST STAND THERE! THESE ARE MY FAVORITE BOOTS!"

Superboy knew that pain, so, he easily pulled Masque out of the mud. He cradled the mud covered teen in his arms, refusing to put him down. Masque blushed at the muscled arms and chest. He whispered, "Can you put me down now?"

"No."

"Why?!"

"You're always getting into things. It's better to just carry you."

Masque looked at him with a rather unattractive gape. Blue let out a laugh as if she'd never heard anything funny before. Robin stepped forward, touching Superboy's arm, "Come on, I'll watch him."

Superboy blushed and set Masque down. His shirt and arms were now covered in mud. Masque rushed over to Blue, who threw her hands up in a "Kuzco Defense Pose".

"Don't touch me, Mud-boy!"

"Fine. I see how it is! You used me and now that I'm not beautiful you don't want me anymore!"

"That's exactly how it is."

Blue was met with a mudball to the face.

* * *

After the Mudball War of 2010**(A/N: That's the year in YJ right?)**, all of them, save Miss Restof and Kaldur, were covered from head to toe in mud. Robin sighed, "Maybe you were right..."

Masque's gape was back, but it transformed into a smirk when Robin said, "Someone should hold onto Blue too."

Wally had picked her up in a flash, smiling. Blue glared at him from behind her mask. Superboy picked up a struggling Masque. Masque had to be tied up.

* * *

They trudged along, until they finally made it to the castle, which had a wall surrounding the village to protect it. A few feet of the wall looked to have been painted different colors by an amateur.

There were three splotches total:

A black splotch that had the initials "I.K." drawn in it.

An orange and red one with the initials "K.R." carved next to it.

And a blue splotch with the initials "B.A." painted next to it.

No one noticed how Masque and Blue stared at the splotches.

* * *

**In the god's coffee shop...**

Yuri no Kami glared into his glass of iced coffe. Those kids never noticed the important things, and they call themselves heroes.

Yaoi chuckled as he watched from behind, "That boy was smart."

Yuri glanced up, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you remember what he did while the boys were listening to Miss Restof was talking..."

"You...weren't supposed to be looking in on that."

"Well, he found a loophole to my little threat. Remember what I said? _I want someone pushed over the edge by the end of your new mission, or I'm erasing your memories and turning you into a puppet. _He used himself."

"You shouldn't have been watching."

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"Shut. Up."

"Does it bother you that I saw? Does it bother you that I saw _you_ in such a way?"

Yuri gripped his glass as he watched Masque being carried toward the castle doors. He whispered to Yaoi, "No. It doesn't bother me. We're always watching."

He thought, _It'll bother him though._

* * *

Masque whimpered when they made it to the guards. He was about to say something, but Miss Restof interupted, "Oh hello again, Dearies! How have you been?"

"Very well, Miss Restof. We suppose you and your friends are here to see their majesties?"

"Why yes, Dearies. I wonder, do you have any extra clothes they could borrow? There was a war in the mud."

"Well, we could ask King Kaito..."

"Why thank you, Dearies. Oh! Could one of you carry my purse?"

One of the guards braced himself on his knees for a heavy load. He grunted as Miss Retsof dropped her purse in his hands.

* * *

The guards opened the door and everyone followed her in. Everyone but Masque and Blue were shocked at how the guards just let her in. Wally asked what they were all thinking, "Not much security here is there?"

"You try saying no to Miss Retsof. I dare you."

Before Wally could say anything, the guards announced them in the other room. The powder blue doors opened to reveal the boys from the picture sitting at a lunch table. The younger was about to take a bite out of a whole steak. The elder was looking prim and proper as he cut out small pieces with a knife.

The eldest smiled sweetly at them before introducing himself, "Hello, I am King Kaito of Cloud Country. I was told you were in need of some clothes?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, yes, your majesty."

Miss Retsof laughed, "You're darn tootin', Deary! We'd better get them cleaned up before they turn into clay sculptures!"

"Of course, Miss. I'll have my tailors take care of it."

King Kaito snapped his fingers and an entire team of men and women came running out. Before any of them knew what was happening, they were whisked away by the two tailors.

* * *

"Well, let's see what we have in your size...You like the colors you have?"

Superboy grunted.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"Hold still! How am I supposed to give you a bath if you don't get undressed?!"

"I can take a bath by myself!"

Artemis ended up punching a woman in the face.

* * *

"You have lovely hair. What do you use?"

"I never use any product. This is all natural."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Ooh, his skin is so soft! Clarice, come and look at this!"

Robin got a new fan club.

* * *

"Do you want salt in your bath, sir?"

"No, thank you."

"Seaweed wrap?"

"No, thank you."

"Do you want the same color scheme?"

"Yes, thank you."

Kaldur blushed, unused to such treatment.

* * *

"You look just like an old show I used to watch...Hello-"

"Megan!"

"Yeah, that was it!"

* * *

"Why can't I have a girl helping me? Like, a hottie?"

"You're a boy and we do not appreciate indecent acts here."

"I wasn't going to do anything!"

"Right. Of _course_ not."

* * *

"I wanna wear lolita!"

"Don't you want a bath first?"

"I prefer showers, unless you have a hot spring. Do you have Cup Noodles?"

"Yes. Here."

Masque got to eat cup noodles in a hot spring...Sweet.

* * *

"I'm not wearing that."

"But it's a lovely dress!"

"I am not wearing a puffy pink dress that looks like it's_ made_ of frills and glitter!"

"But it has a train!"

"And I'll look like engine at the front. I'm not wearing it!"

* * *

Everyone came walking out in their fancy outfits. Cleaned and some were excited they got to use fancy shampoo. The only people that were missing were Robin, Masque, and Blue. M'gann was the only one that had escaped the tailors' wrath. Of course, bio-clothes, everyone was jealous.

Artemis was wearing an elegant fishtail tiered, frilly front, plump bustle dress. The color scheme being a range of different greens to reference her costume.

All the boys were dressed like 19th century gentlemen, top hats and all. The only difference were the colors of their ties. Conner was dark red, Kaldur was dark blue, and Wally was bright yellow.

"Nice dress, Artie."

"Shut up, Baywatch."

The beginnings of that arguement were interrupted by the sounds of mumbles and grumbles. King Kaito was nudging his little brother and motioning toward the heroes. Finally, the younger shouted, "FINE!" and stomped over to them.

He thrust his hand out and growled, "I am Prince Ikuto of Cloud Country. It is a pleasure to meet you."

He shook hands with everyone, but his eyes widened when he saw Conner, "Hey there. What's _your_ name?"

"...Conner?"

"Conner," He practically purred, "Why don't you come and sit next to _me_."

He sat down in a chair, patting the empty one next to him. M'gann and Artemis frowned.

* * *

That was when the other three walked in. Masque was wearing a black, Visual Kei corset vest, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

Blue had on a flowing light blue dress with white trim. She also had on white gloves that went passed her elbows.

Robin had on a black dress shirt with a black jabot, held together with a red broach. His black dress pants were tucked into his black boots.

There was a sudden thud, and the prince had jumped up like his chair was on fire. His hand had slammed against the table. He growled and rushed toward the trio, his fist poised for attack. Robin held up his hands in defense but the prince ran right past him.

He landed a nice solid punch on Masque's nose, sending said hero flying. While pulling back, he elbowed Blue in her knife wound. She staggered but didn't fall. Prince Ikuto growled, "YOU STUPID BUG EYES! YOU GODDAMN STALKER! I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE DEAD!"

"SHUD UB! I TINK YOU BOKE MY DOSE!"

"Good!"

"You reopened my wound. Now I'm bleeding again, Ikuto-slut!"

"Fuck you!"

"When and where?"

"Any time you want, babe. Shit! Why did I say that!?"

"Impulse?"

"...What do you wa-"

King Kaito pulled Masque and Blue into a bone-crushing hug. He started crying, "I thought you two were dead! Why did you leave?"

"We'll expain layder. You neeb to dake care of da orphans and Mizz Redsoff."

"Okay, but don't you dare disappear like that again."

* * *

Masque and Blue had to explain that the Cloud Kingdom could easily defuse the problem if they stated they had an issue with it. So, why hadn't anyone done it before? No one's escaped Storm Country before.

So, they had to leave Cloud Country to take care of the rest.

It had been a teary goodbye, mostly from the young king. The Prince looked like he was about punch Masque and blue in their faces. But he stopped short and handed them something in his closed fist.

* * *

The ride home was quiet, until Wally decided to bring up Prince Ikuto.

"So, Bug eyes?"

"Shuddup."

"What was that about?"

"Don't you know the meaning of shuddup?"

"I'm just asking. We don't really know anything about you. Like, how you know all those people."

Masque growled, "We just traveled a lot. Stowed away on boats and stuff."

Wally was fishing for info, "I thought he broke your nose?"

"False alarm."

"Where'd you go before?"

Masque looked ready to strangle the speedster, but Blue cut in, "Do you have a foot fetish?"

Everyone's faces turned bright red and Robin choked on his laughter. Blue shrugged her good shoulder, "What? It's a legitimate question."

"No!"

"Oh, well. Robin's into u-"

"SHUT UP, BLUE!"

Laughter is the best medicine. Kaldur sighed and rubbed his temples. They weren't good for his headache. Perhaps he could go visit Tula. He hadn't seen her for a while.

* * *

Masque groaned as his consciousness was pulled from his body, Blue following close behind. It was always an odd feeling being pulled into the Gods' world or their Fancy Coffee Shop in the Sky, as Bri called it.

Kaci glared at the two gods sitting in front of him. Yaoi smirked back. Bri nudged Kaci and motioned to the corner. Yuri was playing on a PSP, not even facing them.

Kaci blushed and nudged Bri back. This started a chain reaction of pushing and shoving and hair pulling. They stopped when Yaoi cleared his throat. Yuri was taking pictures with his phone.

They sat down like a proper lady and gentleman. Yaoi sniffed, "So, you found a loophole."

"You saw...?"

"I see every act of yaoi that happens in the universe."

"That's perverted."

"Shut up, mortal. This is serious."

"And you're always serious."

"Quiet. Now, my buddy here is being pissy-"

"I'm not pissy. I just want you to focus on something besides the yaoi going on here."

Yuri was glaring at Yaoi from behind a magazine. Him, being the more polite of the two, asked, "So, you guys want anything to drink?"

Bri nodded, "Coffee, you know how."

Kaci blushed, "French Vanilla Latte?"

Their drinks appeared before them on the table, the perfect temperature to drink. Yuri leaned forward on the table, giving them their full attention. He smirked, "So, let's talk about Clayface. You're due for some...Downtime. Maybe some Bereft action."

"That's so cheesy."

Kaci looked over at Blue and whispered, "I don't know about you, but I do not want to get clay all over me. I'm so running."

Blue nodded in agreement. Yaoi frowned, "You two aren't allowed to run away. You're heroes."

"This is why we want to be villains."

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**

**AUGUST 27, 06:17 EDT**

Masque and Blue, as well as the rest of the team, were covered from head to toe in clay. Masque groaned and faked being dead. Blue was laying on top of Robin, still playing dead, but she was also playing dolls with Robin's birdarangs.

Masque felt slightly bad when he saw Kaldur being thrown against the wall. Blue smirked in a way that said, "That's what she said."

Masque almost sighed, but favored being safe. He signaled to Blue that it was time to fake wake up. They looked up and Blue screamed, "Aqualad!"

Batman crashed in through the skylight. Masque screamed, "IT'S THE GODDAMN BATMAN!"

He and Blue watched in awe as Batman easily ran circles around Clayface. They grinned sadistically at the taser being used.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**AUGUST 27, 07:58 EDT**

Masque pouted while Batman continued to yell at them. God, he was almost as bad as his mom. Blue just rolled her eyes. Batman called _this_ a lecture? The Adam West Batman was way funner.

Masque smirked when he heard Batman tell them to "Hit the showers". He could perv on Robin, and Wally would get pissed. Of course, he wouldn't actually do anything. Just a few well-placed, that's what she said moments.

He frowned when he heard the, "Just Aqualad." line. That was a total block. Now Robin would be pissy until he played basketball with Brucey.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**

**AUGUST 27, 13:00 EDT**

Blue groaned in boredom. There was nothing to do! Robin was pissy ever since they got home. Masque was shouting into his pillow from boredom. Kaldur was in Atlantis. Artemis was with her mom. Wally was at a birthday party. M'gann and Superboy were...oh shit.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**AUGUST 27, 13:02 EDT**

Blue burst into the cave at top speed. Superboy was just about to stand from his spot on the couch. M'gann smiled uncomfortably, "Oh...hi, Blue? I thought you were going back to Gotham."

"I was, but I...remembered a cookie recipe Masque told me about! Yeah! I wanted to show it to you!"

M'gann's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah. That's exactly what I wanted to do."

"That's great! Let's get started!"

Blue shielded her eyes from the peppy. She was sulking on the inside. The things she did for Yaoi and Yuri.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**

**AUGUST 27, 13:29 EDT**

Masque pulled out his laptop. He was going to look up Birdflash and SpeedyXRobin in this universe. He typed in "SpeedyXRobin" and was pleased to find a very long list. This universe was way cooler on the lots of pairings. Aah, internet. You are a magical place.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**AUGUST 27, 15:30 EDT**

Blue plopped onto the couch, next to Conner. Distracting them from each other was hard. Especially with all these stupid teenage hormones. Then, there was that stupid show. M'gann wanted a Conner with her Megan. This was cruel and unusual torture.

That's it. I give up, she thought. She threw her hands in the air and left. M'gann looked like a kicked puppy, "Where are you going, Blue?"

"I'm going home. I _do_ have a life."

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**

**AUGUST 27, 15:33 EDT**

Masque smirked when he saw Blue come storming in. He held out a laptop and asked, "Electronics?"

"Thank you."

She grabbed her laptop and jumped onto her bed, which was across from her couch that Masque was laying on. She began looking up a new band she found called "Secret."

Masque decided to make conversation from across the room.

"So, how'd it go?"

"I had to shield my eyes from her peppy."

"Oh come on, she's not that bad. You're just gloomy."

"I'm not gloomy. _You're_ gloomy. You always thought rainy and cloudy weather was the perfect weather, even _before_ we came to this universe."

"It's relaxing!"

"GLOOMY!"

"YOU-"

"GLOOMY!"

"STO-"

"EEYORE!"

"Wha-"

"GLOOMY!"

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**

**AUGUST 27, 20:04 EDT**

Masque jumped when Blue screamed from a loud thud. He smirked and said, "Jumpy?"

"Shut up, Kaci! What did Dick do anyways?"

"He punched a crater in the wall. You know, Robin angry. Robin smash."

"XD He punched the wall? Lmao."

"It always weirds me out when you use your illusions to do that."

"Can't handle mah swag!"

* * *

Alfred smiled as he watched them play Basketball. It was always nice for them to act like regular people. Perhaps, sometime, he could convince Master Kaci and Miss Briana to get out in the sunshine later.

* * *

Kaci shivered and Bri eyed him suspiciously, "What?"

"I just had a feeling that someone wanted us to go out in the sunlight."

Bri gasped, "Holy sadism, Batman!"

"I know, right?!"

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**SEPTEMBER 2, 12:03 EDT**

Wally was hanging out on the couch. Minding his own business when Masque and Blue came running in. They ran past him with smiles on their faces, so he didn't pay any attention. It was when they were frowning that you had to watch out. They only frowned when they were trying to be nonchalant. Why Masque frowned whenever he said that word, he'd never know.

He was just about to complain about being bored, when a black cat came walking out. It was dressed in a tiny version of Masque's outfit, except for the pants. The cat's eyes were hidden by a small patch of long fur, making the illusion of it having the same hairstyle as Masque.

A small kitten came trailing after Mas-cat. It had fluffy blonde fur, and was dressed as Blue. It even had a small silver mask perched on its tiny, pink nose. A small black hat over one ear, with a large bow on it. The kitten flicked its tail and started meowing loudly.

Wally watched Mas-cat and Blue Kitten go running past. His eyes were wide and his jaw was on the floor. The cats left the room, and Robin walked in from the other room.

"Did you see that?!"

"See what, KF?"

"The...the cats!?"

"What cats?"

"Masque and Blue were turned into cats!"

"Haha, very funny."

Robin laughed and walked back out of the room. That was when a Great Dane walked through, wearing a batcowl and cape. It had a tiny robin on its back. The dog growled at Wally and walked into the kitchen.

Mas-cat came walking out of the kitchen, gently carrying the robin in its mouth. It curled up in the corner and began grooming the little bird. Wally suddenly felt bubbling anger in his stomach.

Before he could grab the robin, the Bathound let out a loud bark and jumped over a table. It scooped the robin up and walked out the door.

Blue came walking in, and all the animals seemed to disappear. Wally started pointing and mumbling. Blue looked at him like he was crazy. She shook her head and walked out of the room.

Blue Kitten meowed at Wally. She jumped on the couch next to him, purring away. Wally went to pet her, but then the robin flew in. It clamped its little feet onto Blue Kitten's head and convinced it to follow the robin.

Robin and Blue walked in together, after the animals disappeared again. Wally was hitting himself with a pillow. He shouted at them, "DID YOU SEE THE ANIMALS?!"

"What animals?"

Wally let out a distraught scream and threw himself onto the couch. That was when Masque walked in. He was frowning. He asked, "Has anyone seen Plague?"

Wally, being ever curious, asked, "Who's Plague?"

"My cat. She has black fur, and is dressed like me."

Wally jumped up and hugged Masque at flash speed. His eyes sparkled as he sighed, "I'm not crazy."

Blue pouted, "Damn it, Masque. You ruined our joke."

"I did?"

Robin joined in, "Yeah, it was working too."

Wally gaped at his best friend. The whole thing was a trick? Oh...that makes sense now. He sighed, "It's times like these that I miss Kal."

Masque beamed, "Well, he'll be back tomorrow, and maybe we'll have a mission! Now stop hugging me."

Wally threw his hands in the air and backed away. Blue said, "I got pictures, and they are _so_ going on the internet."

Masque sighed and let out a little cough. Robin whispered, "Don't get sick."

Blue heard this and took it to a new level of drama. She screamed, "DON'T DIE, MASQUE! DON'T DIE! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG AND YOU'RE ONLY ALLOWED TO DIE IN FANFICS!"

"Is that foreshadowing?"

"No, but it would be cool if you died."

"Meh. I don't want to. I'm too young. Also, there is no way I'm leaving before dat ass."

Masque pointed at Robin and Blue nodded in agreement. There was no way either of them were going to die while there was still Robin ass to perv on.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**SEPTEMBER 3, 21:10 EDT**

Masque nodded at Kaldur when told them about an anomaly in the Bialyan desert. He had to somehow get fun stuff to go down on this mission. He started humming, "I Can't Decide" by the Scissors Sisters. Blue joined in and they smiled at what they were planning.

This was gonna be good.

* * *

**Author's Note: It's 2:40...sorry if it's bad. I'll upload it now. Go crazy. Once again, sorry for it being so short. I just needed for it to end here.**

**So, yeah. I like spagettii. All covered in cheeze. I lost my poor meatball, when somebody sneezed. it rolled off the table. and onto to floor. And then my poor meatball, rolled out the front door.**

**This is what happens when I'm tired. I start writing weird. I can't tell if it's (sp) or not, but I don't care. I'm uploading now!**

**REVIEW**

**OR ELSE I'M NOT EVEN STARTING THE NEXT CHAPTER!(No, Bri. You don't count)**

**I SAID REVIEW, NOT FLAME. FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED!**

**Has anyone ever noticed how ignored looks like igor?**


	8. Amnesia is a B

Masks of a feather Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Guess who's watching BLEACH...anybody, anybody? Over here? Over there? Nope, no guessing? Well. I see where I stand on your list of people to care about. Tired. I'M WAITING FOR SANTA!**

**New Years Eve - I'm watching Diary of a Wimpy Kid. Rodrick...Mmm.**

Greg: Time out, Rodrick! I have to pee!  
Rodrick: *laughs* No time outs, *serious* ONLY DEATH!

**I think I fell in love.**

**Ikuto: She doesn't own Young Justice or its various characters**

* * *

**BIALYA**

**SEPTEMBER 4, some time when the sun's up EETS**

"Hey, wake up."

Masque groaned and opened his eyes. He winced at the bright lights. Was he somewhere in a hospital? Wait, no...he just had to adjust to the light coming through the window. His eyes focused and he saw a redhead with big green eyes smiling at him. He let out a less than manly scream and jumped away.

He reached for a knife in his coat, but stopped to give the person a chance. The boy put up his hands, "It's okay, it's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm one of the good guys. You know..._Kid Flash_!"

He struck a heroic pose and Masque tried to stifle his laughter. He suddenly realized where he was, "Um...I thought Kid Flash wasn't into black?"

"Uh...a little unclear on that myself. What about you, that "M" on your belt mean something? Nice gloves, by the way."

Masque looked at his belt and gloves. He smirked, so...he was in his hero gear. Brucey never let him and Blue out often...this must be...the Bereft episode. Cool.

Although, Masque really wished he could remember his relationship with Wally. He and Bri were supposed to plan out how they were going to act around the team tomorrow. Well, maybe this could be good.

He could be friends with Kid Flash, that would be fun. As long as Wally wasn't like Roy. Yeah, they could be friends.

He smiled at KF, "I'm Masque I work in Gotham every now and then."

"You do? Do you know Rob?"

"Yeah! He's the best. He talks about you and Speedy a lot."

"You know Speedy?"

"Yup, I-"

Suddenly, a weird screeching sound ripped through the air. KF grabbed Masque's hand and dragged him out of the tiny shack they were in. They went flying from the impact of the explosion.

Masque and KF stared at where the shack used to be. It was silent until Masque whispered, "Oh my glob."

They saw the tanks coming and with Masque's shout of, "Time to book it!" they ran. The tanks got closer, Masque pulled a grenade out of his coat and threw it at the closest one.

As it blew up, people crawled out. Judging by the size, everyone got out okay, if not slightly singed. So, Masque smiled and shouted, "BURN! BURN!"

He continued to throw grenades, making sure count how many got out. His fun was stopped as KF picked him up and ran him way from the tanks. Masque shouted insults in Bialyian at the tanks and soldiers.

Masque was being carried army style. He continued to throw grenades and insults at the soldiers as he was carried off. He pouted when they got to far.

"Put me down! I wanna see the looks on their faces!"

"Sorry, they've got more ammo."

Masque moved himself around so he was now being carried bridal style. He smirked at KF, "Thanks, Daddio."

"No problem...Did you just call me Daddio?"

"Yup. Much funner than KF or Kid Flash. I think it gives you more individualism."

"Uh...okay? What do I call you, then?"

"Anything fun, Dude."

"Cool."

"Wanna be friends? I only have two right now."

"Sure...?"

* * *

Blue groaned and sat up. Next to her, was some girl in green. She was glaring at her. Blue eyed the girl for a moment before asking, "Who're you? Where am I? What am I...What did you put in my drink!? I've been clean for five months!"

"I didn't do anything to you! I just woke up and you were there! I'm Artemis, and who the hell are you?!"

Blue looked at what she was wearing. Her hero costume. Weird. Bats never let her and Masque out in hero gear that often. Wait...it was that one episode...Episode 9! Where they lost all their memories. And Artemis was on the team.

"I'm Blue Masquerade. I work in Gotham. You work with Green Arrow or something?"

"Or something, and I thought Batman and Robin were the only ones in Gotham."

"Batsy needs help every now and again."

"Right, and my dad is Superman. Dad! He did this. Another one of his tests."

"Shit, a test?! I didn't study! Quick, let me cheat off of you!"

Artemis pushed Blue away, "NO! It's a different kind of test. He probably wants me to kill you."

Blue stared at her for a while...she laughed, clutching her sides. Artemis growled, "It's not funny! I could really do it!"

"So, could I, but that's not why this is funny! XD"

"Wha-?"

"I could easily chop your head off right now."

Artemis looked around and realized that Blue had a scythe to her neck. Blue was smiling like a maniac. Artemis was sure, if she could see her eyes, they would be filled with madness.

Blue leaned toward her and said, "Let's get home somehow."

They began to walk.

* * *

M'gann smiled. She was on Earth! She wondered how she had gotten there, so she settled down to meditate.

_"Remember..."_

_Flashback time..._

_Superboy was glaring at Masque, who was messing with Robin and Kid Flash. Blue was standing next to Artemis, there was a cold feeling in her stomach. It disappeared when Artemis waved at her._

* * *

_"Careful, Superboy. They're hot."_

_Superboy took a cookie, only to get it snatched away by Kid Flash. The cookie was snatched away again by Masque, just as Wally said, "Not as hot as you, Babe."_

_"Um...thanks, Wally. That's sweet."_

_Masque interrupted Wally, "Not as sweet as you, Sugar."_

_Wally growled at Masque. Masque had put the cookie in Robin's mouth. Before Robin could take a bite, Masque bit into the other side. Their lips barely brushed against each other's._

_Before Wally could say anything, Batman's voice rang through the building, "Team, report to the mission room."_

_End Flashback..._

M'gann smiled, "I'm on a team! I have friends! And a boy who could be...I have to find him-I mean them."

* * *

Wally set Masque down before bending over and panting. Masque pouted, "I'm not that heavy. Way to make a guy feel fat."

"Sorry...I'm running on empty...Don't think I've eaten in a while."

He checked his glove for a snack. Masque was pulling something out of his utility belt.

"Been out here around 24 hours, or my cupboards wouldn't be bare."

They jumped away from each other just as Superboy landed in between them. He slapped Kid Flash into the boulder next to them. He turned toward Masque, who flipped away.

Masque was about to pull out another grenade, but remembered Kid was there. He pulled out a knife and tried to stab the boy as a warning. The boy had skin of steel. Masque growled, trying to kick Superboy. He was surprised to see that it worked.

He grinned, he had kryptonite toed boots on. Sweet. He was about to attack again, when he heard another missile coming. Shit. He forgot about that part in the episode. A voice suddenly froze time, leaving him unable to move. He saw the missile frozen as well.

Yaoi smirked from his spot next to a frozen Superboy. He walked over to Masque, **"You seriously need to pay more attention."**

_Give me a break. I haven't seen that episode in years._

**"Yup, now you're living it. You should have remembered."**

_Just press play._

**"If you say so. Can't wait to see your head injury from the missile."**

_Wai-_

Yaoi pressed play and the missile was moving again. This was not Masque's day.

* * *

M'gann felt the pain coming from Superboy. She flew over to see if she could help.

* * *

Artemis jumped when she heard a loud explosion. There was a tiny cloud of sand floating five sand dunes away. She was about to walk the other way, but Blue was smiling like a crazy person again.

Blue picked up Artemis in a blue net and walked toward the explosion. Artemis was about to complain, until Blue stopped. She threw Artemis into another sand dune, and laughed as she ran.

Artemis growled, deciding someday murder that girl.

* * *

Blue smirked as Artemis ran after the illusion. Arty would never know that she was actually carrying the girl she wanted to murder...on her back. Blue giggled, she was so evil. X3

* * *

Blue hopped off of Artemis, just before the illusion disappeared. She heard the sound of a missile coming. Artemis's face became acquainted with the sand. Blue smirked, "Just trying to help."

Artemis opened her mouth to yell at the girl but was interrupted by a feral yell. Both girl's watched with wide eyes as some mystery boy tore apart three tanks.

Blue smiled, "Kufufu, I bet he could even punch a tank unconscious."

"No, he just killed it."

"CAN'T HANDLE MAH SWAG!"

Artemis tried to push Blue's face into the sand. Keyword: Tried. Blue pulled out her scythe again. Artemis groaned, this was _not_ her day. She was suprised at Blue's sudden whisper, "Masque?"

* * *

Masque groaned and sat up, thanking every god, spirit, and deity in existence that the missile hadn't caused his grenades and bombs to go off. He had so much stuff, he could blow up a small town.

Masque flinched when he saw Superboy jump toward the tanks. Tearing it apart. Masque started cheering when Superboy easily deflected the bullets and broke the gun. This was like something out of the movies!

"CAN'T HANDLE MAH SWAG!"

Masque looked around in confusion. There was no way Blue was in the desert. She would need at least one servant to carry her. Well, if this was Bereft, she might be with someone. He ignored the thought in favor of the total pwn-age that was happening before him.

He had stars in his eyes when Superboy got hit with a missile and got back up. Masque punched the air, still cheering. Kid Flash had since gotten up and sighed. This Masque, guy was crazy.

"Who's side is he on?"

Maybe not totally crazy, "Do you wanna stick around and find out?"

"Meh, naw. Let's book!"

Kid picked him up and started running. Masque reached into one of the many compartments in his left glove. He pulled out a small satsuma. He peeled it and popped a piece in the speedster's mouth. He grinned, "Satsuma?"

"Wha a shashuma?"

"It's like a tiny orange."

"Coor."

Kid tripped over a rock in the sand. They both went flying and the satsuma had disappeared in the sand. Masque pouted at the waste. He groaned when he saw the planes flying above them. This was _not_ going to be good.

He was about to pull out a grenade, hoping he could throw far enough, but KF tackled him.

"Get down!"

Masque swore into the sand. Aww, sand on his favorite coat. He ignored it in favor of attacking the planes that caused this. He pulled the pin with his teeth and threw the grenade. Unfortunately, an unfamiliar voice showed up in his head, making the others upset. It shouted, **"Don't worry! I'm almost there!"**

Masque groaned when he realized he threw the grenade short.

"Son of a-"

He grabbed KF and quickly dragged him far enough away. After the explosion, he asked, "Did you hear that? That chick in my head made me mess up."

"Girls are always on my mind. Though, they're not usually talking."

Masque smirked, "That's perverted."

* * *

"Don't worry! I'm almost there!"

Blue groaned, _another_ voice in her head? She didn't_ want_ new friends. She was very happy with Masque, Robin, and Arty.

Arty was being a drama queen, "Did you just hear a girl in your head?"

"Yeah, if you heard it too, it's probably a mental link of some sort."

"...That actually sounded smart."

"Excuse me?"

Blue had a knife to Artemis's throat.

"It's a joke!"

"Oh, okay! Let's go check out the planes!"

"You'd be the first to die in a horror movie."

"That's exactly what my friend Masque says!"

* * *

Masque watched in horror at what just happened. The martian girl slammed the planes together. The pilots were dead! That's not what heroes did! Wait...The tanks had people in them too! Oh god...Batman was going to throw him in Arkham!

He was broken out of his mental freak out by KF saying, "Wow, J'onn. The costume's...familiar, but I'm not sure the new bod screams...Manhunter."

Masque smirked, "At least not the kind you were going for."

"You know my Uncle J'onn?! Hello, Megan! Of course you do! You're Kid Flash, Wally, and you're Masque. You're always flirting with Robin."

Masque, who was pouting about being ignored, smirked at what his future self acted like. Sounds like fun.

"Waitwaitwait. Martian Manhunter's your uncle? Is that how you know my name?"

Masque giggled about how moe Wally was. He just needed glasses and it would be...perfect. Unfortunatly, Wally took that as a jab at his name. He glared at Masque. M'gann, although Masque wasn't supposed to know her name, tried to diffuse the situation.

"It's okay! We're teammates, friends. I made you cookies."

Masque sped forward, "You make cookies?!"

"Um...yes..?"

"All right. You are my new favorite teammate."

Wally stared at him like he was crazy, "You know her?"

"Nope, but she makes cookies. Anyone that makes cookies is awesome."

M'gann sighed, "You both lost your memories too," They all looked at the big cloud of smoke, "Come on. Robin, Artemis, Blue, and Superboy need our help. I'll fill you in as we go."

Masque followed without question. Wally seemed to be the downer for once, "Of course, Robin, Artemis, Blue, and Super-whatnow?"

* * *

Blue jumped up, prepared to go help the hot guy in trouble. But the guy that looked like Darth Vadar without his helmet did something. How did she know that? Masque got so bored he forced her to watch Star Wars with him. That was never good. On top of that, she had a sudden flashback.

_Cool, another flashback_

_Robin sighed at Masque, "No, Masque, do what you're told. Go with Wally, you're good with long range attacks. We would have sent Artemis with him...but Blue's..."_

_"I can hear you."_

_"I didn't mean anything!"_

* * *

_Aqualad smiled at Blue and Masque, "I appreciate the gift."_

_"No problamo, Aqua-bro. We thought you'd like it."_

_Kaldur was holding a tiny, Aqualad-plushie. They'd bought different plushies for everyone. Some, they had to personalize to make look like them._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Blue gasped, "Aqua-bro!"

She started running around the desert as the tanks drove away. She continued to search, Artemis trying to figure out who "Aqua-bro" was. Blue was about to give up, when she tripped over a large rock and she saw Aqua-bro.

She quickly pulled some water out of a secret compartment in her sash. He wasn't waking up. Aw man. She felt a familiar pull on her consciousness. Her eyes flickered and time froze.

**"Bri, we need to talk."**

"What?"

**"Yaoi's getting cocky. H-"**

"Hehehe. Yaoi? Cocky? _No_!"

**"Shut it. I know this isn't the best time. But, you need to watch Kaci. Yaoi's been getting restless. He wants to just remove your memories and control you. You need to be careful."**

* * *

It was night time now. Robin was surrounded by Bialyan soldiers. He dropped a smoke bomb and easily took out most of them. One of them shouted in Bialyan, they began to shoot at Robin.

He easily flipped away. He was about to throw a birdarang, when the guns suddenly disappeared.

"I'll take this! And these!"

Kid Flash dropped all the guns in a pile away from the soldiers. They took out a few. Robin was about to take on some, but an odd force pushed them away. Miss Martian appeared in the air.

Kid Flash took out a few more. One was running away. Masque jumped in front of the guy and knocked him out. Kid was about to say hi to Robin, but Masque got to him first. Oh, the irony.

"Robby!"

KF's jaw dropped as he saw Masque actually kiss Robin. No, it wasn't Frenching, it was a peck. That didn't mean it wasn't over stepping a line. He shouted, "What are you doing!?"

Masque hugged Robin to his chest, "I missed you, Robby-poo. I thought I was going to die in the desert and never cop a feel of your sweet ass ever again!"

Robin rolled his eyes underneath his mask. He waved at KF, "KF! Man, it's good to see some familiar faces."

"Memory loss?"

Masque smirked at KF. He stole his line. It was fun, knowing what people were going to say. Robin nodded, "Six months. Let's hog tie these creeps and compare notes."

Masque gave a holier-than-thou grin to KF before agreeing. Masque frowned, What just made him do that?

* * *

"So, we're a team?"

Masque wrapped an arm around Robin's hip, "I'd love to be on a team with you."

M'gann blushed and answered, "The four of us, Artemis, Blue Masquerade, and Superboy."

"Blue's here?! Sweet! Isn't that great, Rob?"

"As long as you tone the perving down."

"I make no promises."

Robin shook his head, before pulling out a mysterious cloth.

"I think this must be Superboy's."

M'gann started to get excited, "Yes! Did you see him?"

"I'm pretty sure we did, Daddio."

"Feral boy? Some teammate, he attacked us."

"He bitch-slapped _you_ into a rock. He just roared at _me_. On top of that, he had no idea who we are. _You_ don't know who we are."

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence...our team must work for him!"

Masque nodded in excitement. Robin was getting it! He smirked when KF went all cocky.

"How do you know we don't work for _my_ mentor?"

He tapped his symbol for emphasis, and his outfit turned back to yellow. Masque stifled his laughter as he remembered what Artemis said at this part. Aww, no one was going to say it now. Boo.

"Quit touching yourself!"

Masque looked at Robin in shock. Wow, didn't see that coming. Masque decided to finish the line, "We need our memories back, Bro."

Masque groaned as he felt an awkward pull on his consciousness, it wasn't like how the gods were. No, this was _way_ different. The area was purple and pink. Scattered memories were flying around. Cool.

M'gann began to explain, but then, the familiar feeling of time freezing appeared. Yaoi stood next to a frozen M'gann. His smirk was cold, and you could tell nothing good was going to come of it.

* * *

Masque glared, "What is it?"

**"I need to erase you."**

"What?"

**"If I don't...she'll find everything. Then, I'll have to deal with you're pathetic human sadness over people getting angry."**

He motioned toward the frozen Robin. Masque frowned, he didn't want that. If Robin found out...what if he didn't want to be friends anymore?

**"Of course he wouldn't want to be friends anymore. That's the ultimate betrayal of trust. Now...hold still."**

Masque was shivering as he felt his worst nightmare happening. He was forgetting them. He forgot his friends. His family...and finally, he forgot his life. Now, all he knew were the false memories...the false pains...the false older brother. Everything was fake.

* * *

Masque smiled sweetly, "All right. I'm okay with it, but I don't know about these two."

"You need to hack our minds to figure out what happened to us, got it, go!"

"My brain's all yours. Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you."

"Or underwhelm you...hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed."

Masque looked around at the place, everything seemed so new. It was weird. Then, a weird feeling took over, his eyes clouded over, but no one could see it. He leaned toward Robin and whispered, "When we get home, let's do something more..._fun_."**(1)**

Robin's eyebrow shot up, "What do you mean?"

"I mean we sho-"

"I think that's enough. We have memories to get back!"

Masque smiled, "Kay!"

He smiled and it seemed his mind was floating around, nothing was on upstairs. M'gann made sure everyone was ready and connected their minds.

* * *

_"The watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert. Spectral analysis revealed elements nonterrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that sight."_

_Masque watched with wide eyes. So new. All of it._

_"I will, Aqualad."_

* * *

M'gann gasped, "Aqualad!"

Masque felt a pain in his skull. His memories were back. He realized that his fear had actually happened. Everything that he had known was fake. On top of that, he had actually been planning on having...relations with Robin! That was just wrong!

Tears began to well up in his eyes. God, he felt like a baby. He was shivering. He was relieved that none of the team noticed.

"He's close, but he's not moving."

* * *

Masque ran to Blue with a smile on his face. She had used her illusions to fool Kaldur's body into thinking it was in the water. Blue frowned, "What are you guys doing here? This is my new kingdom, you're trespassing!"

Masque smirked, time for the secret password, "Walt Disney's dead!"

"The dream is dead!" Robin added. Blue finished, "You're trespassing on the dream!"

KF just looked confused, "Dudes, why are you saying that?"

They said together, "I don't know, but every time I say it, people look."**(2)**

M'gann looked over Kaldur. Masque and Blue realized it was that talk where M'gann had to go and save Conner. Crap. Just as she tried to fly away, Masque grabbed her foot. Blue grabbed the other, "Uh-uh. You need to help Kaldur."

"Superboy's in pain!"

"And Kaldur's dying!"

Kid held onto Blue, she growled, "I will gut you like a fish."

Artemis and Robin held onto the back of Masque's coat.

M'gann gripped her head in pain. She knocked Masque and Blue off of her and flew away. Blue shouted after her, "Stupid Bitch!"

"I can't believe this! She just flew off!"

"What do we do now?"

"Blue, keep your illusion going. We can carry him."

* * *

And they did. Robin was the only one with a map, so he was leading. They hid quickly as the Bialyan soldiers got closer. Masque and Blue nodded to each other. They made a few hand signals at Robin and disappeared.

They reappeared just as Artemis and Wally began to argue. Masque growled, Wally was supposed to be paying attention to Robin. Not Artemis. No, they weren't supposed to be flirting at all. Kaldur was in danger.

He hit them over the heads, "When you two are done releasing sexual tensions, we have an Aqualad to save."

They both looked at the ground, ashamed. Robin's birdarangs went off. They picked up Aqualad and ran for it.

* * *

Masque groaned, all of this stress on his mind. It was really taking a toll. He shivered as he remembered how he believed all of those lies. Never again. He would never do that again.

Masque was also pissed at M'gann. It's not that he didn't care if Superboy was in pain, it was just that she needed to get her priorities strait. Kaldur was right in front of her. She could have saved him in minutes. Then, she could have gone to save Conner with backup. BACKUP!

He was so going to have a talk with her.

* * *

Blue was ignoring M'gann. Masque was ignoring her, but was planning out what to do if she tried to talk to him. She didn't notice. She was too focused on Superboy. Too focused on how perfect he was for Megan. This was pissing him off.

Then, there was how the team acted. They acted like it didn't even matter. This was going terribly. Yet...no one noticed them. What the hell?

**"We've made it so they can't see you."**

The two gods smirked at the friend's surprise. Yuri continued to explain, **"You're watching what happened after the episode."**

Masque frowned, "That was cruel. I thought all our hard work was for naught."

"Naught?"

"I heard it in a movie."

"It's like when you say 'Yellow!' on the phone."

"That-"

"Blue!"

"Was-"

"Red!"

"One-"

"Green!"

"Time!"

"Purple."

**"Shut up, you two!"**

"Sorry."

Yuri was hitting his head against a wall. Yaoi was the one who shouted. His face was red from anger at being ignored so easily. Yaoi growled, "You would do well to not insult a god."

"Oh no! He's slipping into talking like Thor!"

"Shakespeare in the park?"

**"Doth mother know you wearith her drapes?"**

They looked at Yuri in surprise. They didn't know he watched that movie. Weird. Gods could watch TV too. Blue glared at Yaoi before asking, "So, what do you want?"

"Yeah, whatcha want?"

**"We wanted to...talk over...stuff."**

**"He missed you."**

Yaoi's face went bright red in embarrassment. He turned toward Yuri, **"I didn't miss them! They're humans and I'm a god! I don't get lonely!"**

"He never said you got lonely."

**"I-I-You! This-you're stupid!"**

With that, he disappeared. Yuri sighed, **"Sorry about this. But, her flying off is your own fault. If you had paid more attention to the Yuri side of things...Well, I'll be seeing you."**

* * *

M'gann frowned when she noticed the huge blob of anger in the ship. Masque and Blue were sitting in the corner, the shadows around them appearing larger than normal. She frowned, it was directed toward her. What did she do? She saved Superboy. Everyone got their memories back.

She knew what Megan would do. She'd do something nice for them. Then, she'd apologize and everything would be okay! She didn't count on Batman being angry.

* * *

"You killed them."

"I-I didn't know! I thought-"

"We. Don't. Kill. You and Masque are on probation until further notice."

With that, Batman swept away, back to the batcave. Robin stayed behind to do damage control. He patted M'gann's shoulder, "Yeah, Miss M. You can't kill people, or else that makes us as bad as them."

Masque nodded, "You have to remember that even the biggest lowlife might have someone that cares for them."

Blue giggled, it was a hallow sound, "Like you're one to talk. You threw grenades at people."

Masque gave a pained smile, "That was while Bats was training us _not_ to kill. Remember? Although, I did count how many got out. I didn't really _kill_ anyone."

"Right, right. But Missy Martian wasn't even trained yet. Of course, she's a _green_ martian, right? She's supposed to be _non_violent."

M'gann gasped. What was she hinting at. She didn't know, did she? She breathed a sigh of relief as Masque continued.

"That's not the point. The point is, that we don't kill. I should have known that. Batman trusted me not to kill."

"The thought of killing shouldn't have even crossed her mind. If she were anything like J'onn-"

"Why don't you two just leave her alone. She feels bad enough already."

They glared at Superboy, they were about to say something, but M'gann interrupted, "I'll make some cookies."

Masque growled, "I don't want your cookies."

Robin was slightly impressed with how Masque could make something so stupid sound cool. Blue had just continued to walk. Masque followed at her heels, he pulled an IPod out and started to play some random game. He froze when he heard M'gann, "Why are you so mad at me?"

Masque turned toward her. He lifted his fist, she didn't even know?! Blue grabbed the back Masque's jacket. Masque was pissed, "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW?! What the hell is wrong with you?! You left Kaldur to die! How could we not be upset?!"

"But I had to save Superboy!"

"That doesn't excuse what you did! Priorities! Superboy was in _pain_. Kaldur was _dying_! If we hadn't gotten him to the ship in time, he could have died. It would have been your fault! In the hero business, we don't have time for your stupid Korean drama-esque issues when people are dying! If you're going to be a hero, you need to be able to make good decisions!"

"Superboy could have died!"

"Kaldur was dying right in front of you! If Superboy was dying right in front of you, I could have excepted your little stint. But, no! You chose the guy you have a crush on over a guy who was dying. If you were dying in front of me, and I walked away, how would you feel?"

Kaldur tried to stop this, "Please, Masque, I am fine."

"That doesn't change a thing, Kaldur. What if it was a civilian that was dying, instead of you. What if she flew away then? What would have happened? That's like Hero 101. We can protect ourselves, they can't; and in your state, you were weaker than civilians are."

"That may be true, but she is still learning. People aren't all like you. She is regretful, isn't that enough?"

M'gann was teary eyed. Masque's eyes widened, he looked at the ground. He hated making people cry. Blue rolled her eyes. She realized how melodramatic the tears of the one you were mad at looked.

Masque sighed, "I'm sorry. Just...leave us alone for a bit."

Blue was tense as she walked away, she was _not_ in the mood for Miss Peppy.

* * *

Robin sighed as his two friend's walked away. He looked at everyone's reactions. Artemis was helping M'gann to the couch. Wally was glaring after Masque. Kaldur looked tired. Superboy stomped off into the training room. M'gann, she was crying.

Robin helped Kaldur to a chair, hoping he would be okay. Kaldur waved him off. Robin turned to M'gann, "Don't worry Miss M. He really does feel bad. He doesn't always explode like that. He's just been pressured. He'll apologize again later."

"I-I just feel horrible. I feel like I'm worse than any villain."

"It's fine. Masque didn't mean all that, it wasn't your fault. He's just been holding back."

"W-what?"

"He has issues with not sharing his feelings until it explodes. They were both pretty pissed you left Kaldur. Everyone was, but it's okay. We can let it slide. Don't worry."

"O-okay."

* * *

**(1): Masque is being completely controlled by Yaoi God. He's going to become the stereotype yaoi boy. Which means that it's easy to get in his pants.**

**(2): It's a quote from the joke by the comedian Bert Kreischer - Disney World. It's funny! X3**

* * *

**Author's note: Aww, I'm very disappointed in myself. I forgot that Superboy didn't get his name until _after_ Bereft. So, I'm glad no one called him Conner out loud and it was just Masque thinking. He has the excuse of watching the show.**

**So, chapter? How was it? I'm sorry about all this angst going on. I've been watching Batman: Under the Red Hood nonstop. So, yes, I'm in an angsty mood.**

**Review. I'm upset no one else reviewed yet.**

**1/5/13: Fine. Don't review. I'm uploading this.**


	9. Secret Agent Blue, Bad Patient Masque

**Author's Note: Well, t****his chapter is a few days after Targets. I don't want to change anything from Red Arrow's side. But, now we're going to have some fun.**

**Sorry these are mostly like fillers lately. It's just the calm before the storm though. Be prepared for angst, self doubt, and drama.**

**I don't own Young Justice or its various characters. And I don't own the MARVEL character I'm bringing in for a a small segment, or the various references to random things I make.**

* * *

_Onward..._

Kaci paced around his bed room in the mountain. This was so boring! It was getting closer to Terrors. He was thankful Blue wasn't mad at M'gann anymore. They'd since made up. Masque got to make, and eat, cookies. He was really hoping that something interesting would happen today.

* * *

Kaci smirked at his reflection in the mirror. He was playing around with Dick's hair gel. So, now his bangs were pulled back. He posed in front of the mirror, and said, "I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," in a British accent.

Blue walked in and laughed, "I'll sic my father on you!"

He turned to her with a smirk, "Wanna go mess with Megan and Conner? I have a kazoo!"

"Conner's Superboy's name, right? Do you have a kazoo for me?"

"Yup and yeah!"

Masque handed a blue kazoo to Blue, while he played an orange one. He licked his lips and said, "I'm still working on learning Link's theme on the ocarina you bought me."

He started to play _Let Me Be Your Wings_, from _Thumbelina_ on his kazoo. Suddenly, a red light filled the room. As the light dissipated, Blue saw who had just been teleported into Masque's room. Sitting on the bed...was Deadpool. The Merc with the Mouth. Chiyonosake. Wade 'Effin' Wilson.

He lifted a hand and said, "Kids, I told you, Uncle Deadpool is talking to his model friends right now."

A tiny yellow box popped up, "**You're hallucinating."**

"Killjoy."

Blue was frozen in place by the amount of awesome oozing off the man. Masque gasped and started choking on his kazoo. Masque wanted to say something, _anything_, to his hero. But alas, he was choking on a kazoo. A **goddamn** kazoo. A humiliating way to die in front of his hero.

**"I think he's dying."**

"By kazoo? That's embarrassing."

"At least he's not being saved by poetry."

"True, true."

Blue broke out of her stupor as she saw Masque's face turning her favorite shade of blue. She hit his back with her fist and the kazoo went flying across the room.

"Ooh, perfect 10!"

**"I'd say it was a seven."**

"That's because you're a killjoy."

**"Well, _you're_ selfish in bed."**

"It get's weird when you cut me out of the conversation."

Blue waited for Masque to catch his breath, before laughing her head off. She held her sides as tears of mirth dripped down her face.

"Oh god! The sound you were making! You were playing the kazoo with every cough!"

In normal circumstances, Masque would have gotten snarky with Blue, but Deadpool was sitting on his bed. He rushed to the mercenary, "OHMAIGAWD! YOU'RE DEADPOOL! I'M A HUGE FAN! PLEASE, sign my comics of you!"

Blue joined in, "Please! Sign my comics too!"

Just as Deadpool was about to sign them, a light flashed and he was gone. Masque and Blue's faces went from Fanboy/girl mode to I-just-saw-a-kitten-with-cancer. Masque fell to the floor in a heap. Blue felt the spot where he once was to make sure he wasn't just invisible.

Masque laid there for a few moments before a black aura surrounded him. Blue already had a black aura surrounding her. Her eyes glowed red behind her sunglasses. Both of them growled out, "**Yaaaaaooiiiiiiiii**..."

* * *

Yaoi sneezed and looked over to Yuri, **"Hey, Yuri!"**

**"You sent Deadpool to them and took him away before they could have their fun, didn't you."**

**"Yuppers!"**

**"If you weren't a god, they would have killed you by now."**

**"Worth it."**

* * *

After slowly getting over their disappointment, they realized school was almost over.

"Let's go drown our pain in annoying M'gann and Kon."

"Sounds good. Yaoi is a sadistic bastard. Good thing he's not as bad as Yuri."

"Wait, what?"

"Yuri's worse. One time, he-"

* * *

Masque walked toward the school wearing a new black and blue striped hoodie. He'd combed part of his hair out of his face, so now you could see his left eye. Of course, he'd put on some dark blue contacts. He used a spray dye to make his hair black.

Blue had decided to wear a black, knee length dress. It revealed her upper back. There was a dark blue belt on waist with a silver buckle. She had a black lace umbrella to prevent sunburn. She had placed an illusion on her eyes, making them look bigger, although they were the same color blue.

"All right, I think...my name will be...Lock."

"Cool, I'll be Sally."

"Sounds good to me."

They had identical insane grins as they saw the school gate. This was gonna be good.

* * *

Blue started to look worried. Masque smirked, "Don't worry, Sis. Just like I told ya, act like you know what you're doing."

He walked right past the gate and guards. He zeroed in on a familiar pink cardigan and red hair. Yup, right behind the pink was the familiar frowning Conner. Masque was about to call out to him, but then, he saw Conner being surrounded by cheerleaders.

Oh god. No. Wait...That was Bumblebee and Herald! Masque gasped, but before he could stop her, Blue was already there.

"Con-sweety! Megalicious!"

Everyone looked at Blue. Megan gasped, but quickly fixed that. She smiled and said, "Sally! Lock!"

_What are you two doing?_

_We wanted to meet your friends._

_I can tell when you're lying._

_Hush, Con._

_Why are you two _really_ here?_

_Meh, boredom._

_I knew it was for a selfish reason._

_We're not selfish!_

_Hush, get over here._

Masque groaned, now she was going to introduce him to the cheerleaders. Hopefully, they weren't all mean and clique-y. Well, they had future heroes, and this was a cartoon. Yeah. They had hope.

Masque walked over to them. He flipped his hair elegantly, "Hey there, sweetheart. I'm Lock."

* * *

Masque and Blue had been under the guise of shadowing Conner and Megan. So, they followed them to Culinary Arts. Megan and Conner made a cake.

Masque grabbed the the cake from Megan. He was about to take a bite, but his hands looked like they were burning. He threw the cake, shouting, "Curses! It's baked with love!"

He noticed Mal getting closer to the cake. Masque hissed and began to horde the sweet treat, "Foolish Mal Duncan, you are as useless as your manbreasts are pendulous. This sweet bread baked with Gratitude and infused with love now belongs to me."**(1)**

Everyone stared at Masque like he was insane. Masque just hissed at them. Mal had to be held back.

* * *

Throughout the day, Masque was distracting Conner, while Blue distracted Megan. For days, they'd been working to get M'gann with Artemis, but _nooOOoo_. They _had_ to be hard asses.

Now that they were back at the mountain, Blue was starting to pull out the big guns. She was flirting with Artemis non-stop. M'gann just wouldn't pay attention. Of course, Artemis payed attention to M'gann, but never the other way around. It was infuriating.

Masque ground his teeth. Blue growled at anyone that dared to stare at her too long. At least the guys showed interest! These two were being so difficult!

Robin walked in and smirked at the two of them. Masque was hunched over his computer, trying to get ideas from fanfics. Blue was reading past Yuri doujins they'd bought.

Robin smirked, "You lose an argument to somebody saying Batlantern was a better pairing than Batflash again?"

Robin stepped to the side as a mug of pencils went zooming past his head. Masque shouted, "I WON THAT ARGUMENT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Blue smirked behind her pile of doujins. That was funny to watch. Blue came across Naruto Vol. 1. She smiled as she got an idea.

* * *

**3:28 PM**

Masque glared at the zeta beam. Blue growled, "Where is she?"

Masque growled back, "Calm down. We have two minutes."

**3:31 PM**

Blue did a table flip. Masque shouted, "SHE'S LATE!"

M'gann walked in, "Masque? What's the matter?"

"Do you have any cookies?"

"Oh! Yes, I just made some!"

"Yes!"

And that was how Masque gave up on the issue all together.

...JUST KIDDING!

**3:31 PM**

Artemis walked in through the zeta tube. Blue and Masque shouted in unison, "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Wha-"

"No time! Follow us!"

Artemis gasped as Masque picked her up, and ran after Blue.

* * *

M'gann had seen a lot of strange things in her life. The first being Earth itself. But, she had not been prepared for this. Masque ran in, carrying Artemis like a bride. Blue ran up to M'gann and slapped her across the face.

M'gann flew back, trying to figure out what was happening. Blue grabbed M'gann by her hair and dragged her to Artemis. Artemis was shouting at Blue for hurting M'gann, but she stopped as her lips were forced against the Martian's.

Neither girl noticed Masque setting Artemis on the floor. All they felt were the fireworks. Artemis pulled M'gann closer, the martian girl blushed. She wrapped her arms around Artemis's shoulders.

Masque's jaw was on the floor. He asked, "It...worked?"

Blue smirked, "I guess they just needed a little push."

"Nice."

That was when Kaldur and Robin walked in. Robin's cackle echoed through the room, "Ha! Kaldur, you owe me $$!"

"Indeed."

* * *

Yuri smirked as Yaoi handed over the ambrosia and nectar. He grumbled out how he just felt bad for him so he purposely lost. Yuri just smirked, "Right, right. Hand over the ambrosia."

Yaoi just grumbled about unfairness.

* * *

**NEW ORLEANS**  
**SEPTEMBER 14, 8:33 CDT**

"WHAT?!"

Masque almost dropped his beignet. He stared at Batman with wide eyes. How could he do this to him? Damn the flu!

* * *

**BELLE REVE PARISH**  
**SEPTEMBER 16, 21:55 CDT**

Blue saluted to Aqualad, "Got it, Boss. I won't be seen or heard." Aqualad was sighed in exasperation from the outfit she was wearing. A black ninja outfit with a blue sash. She made a few hand symbols and disappeared.

Aqualad just rolled his eyes. She needed to take this seriously.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**  
**SEPTEMBER 16, 22:01 EDT**

Masque glared at the TV. He hated sports. Especially if said sports had no sexy Robin ass in them. _Why_ were they making him watch this? Why was _he_ watching it? Especially when he was sick! Oh yeah, Blue wasn't there. Masque pouted. It was so boring without her spouting, "'Cause SWAG!" every time someone asked her a question she didn't know the answer to.

Masque had just taken his medicine, and it was starting to work. He sighed loudly. Nothing happened. He sighed again. Robin said without looking up, "Don't hurt your vocal chords."

Masque smirked and snaked his arm around Robin's waist. Robin, being used to Masque's clingy nature, ignored it. Wally, on the other hand, saw this and glared daggers at Masque. Artemis smirked from her spot next to on the couch. She'd always enjoyed Masque's antics.

Masque tried to pull Robin closer, only for Wally to pull him back. Masque frowned for a second, but smirked. He lowered himself to Robin's lap, and used it as a pillow. Wally made a strangled noise.

* * *

**BELLE REVE PARISH**  
**SEPTEMBER 16, 22:03 CDT**

Blue smirked at the warden from her spot in the air vent. So, no one had ever broken out? Well, She'd just broken _in_. Suck it! But...that Doc. Strange guy...there was something off about him. Hmmm...time to go to a different air duct. She grinned as she hummed "Secret Agent Man". Masque was going to be so jealous when he found out that she got to crawl in the air ducts of a prison.

She crawled around for a while, when she finally found a small exit. It was barely big enough to fit her hand through. But, she was able to look inside.

"Tommy-boy, I'd advise you put the new rags on. Sooner than later."

Blue stared at the guy in the cell. He was with Conner. This guy, was perving on Superboy. Blue smirked, this was like...yaoi. Masque was going to be so jealous when she told him about this. She settled down to watch more. But, she could tell, there was something off about that guy. Like...bad vibes.

_The break is coming. Sooner than later._

_Updating Aqualad now._

_Time to pull you out. Calling the League._

_Wait, wait, wait, wait...wait. Aquabro, I've still got some snooping to do._

_Blue's right, we need to learn how they're busting out, or they'll just try again._

_Agreed. We remain on alert._

Blue grinned, now she could sneak into Doctor Stranger's office. Mess with a couple files. Get some incriminating evidence. Her grin grew wider. This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

Masque let out a loud moan of pain. His head was on Robin's lap. Robin frowned as he checked Masque's temperature. 102° F. That wasn't good. Robin looked up, "Wally, could you go get Masque's medicine. It's the white and blue bottle in the bathroom."

"Sure, Rob. Here."

Wally looked worried. Masque was such a pain, it was weird seeing him so weak and scared. Artemis bit her lip, she'd never seen someone change to a martian shade of green. Just before Robin took the medicine from Wally, Masque made this face. Artemis knew it wasn't going to be good. She grabbed an arrow and shot it into a trash bin.

She pulled and the trash bin was pulled next to Masque's spot on the couch. Masque turned and blew chunks into the bin.

Wally groaned, "Ewwwww."

Robin just held back Masque's hair, a frown on his face. Masque gasped for air once he finished. He slumped to the floor and groaned, "I just wasted the most delicious peach I ever tasted."

He started crying again. **(A/N: I'm basing Masque off of how I act when I'm sick.) **Robin rubbed tiny circles on Masque's back, "It's okay, just stay whelmed."

Wally frowned, even though he knew Masque was sick, that didn't mean he was any less jealous. Then, Masque gave Wally a sloppy grin over Robin's shoulder. Wally growled, it was _so_ on.

* * *

Blue rolled out of the air vent, humming the Mission Impossible Theme. She used one of the gadgets she'd "borrowed" from Robin to take out the camera. She stood at her full height. She heard a noise and ducked down. After she heard the guard pass, she made her way to the computer.

She grinned, Masque was going to be so jealous when he found out that she went all Super Spy Ninja in a high security prison. She knew she was supposed to be keeping an eye on Superboy, just in case someone recognized him, but Miss Martian had it handled.

She was thankful that Doctor Strange had left his browser open. This was too easy. She quickly downloaded every file onto her USB card. She let that download while she moved on to the paper files. This was the least fun part. She was about to open the filing cabinet, when the drawer squeaked. Blue squealed in surprise and jumped back.

She heard the guards coming. She grabbed her USB and quickly jumped back into the air vent. Just as she made it in, the guards opened the door. Blue cursed, she forgot to close the cabinet.

The guards looked at it while Blue silently cursed her luck. On of the guards looked around the room while the other stayed by the cabinet. The one by the cabinet looked around for a few moments before pulling the air vent open. Nothing. He frowned, but shook it off as a just a coincidence.

Blue gave a sigh of relief and slid back inside the room. She'd forgotten about her illusions. She smirked and continued her snooping right in front of the clueless guards.

* * *

Masque stared at Robin, before groaning, "Rooobiiiiin, can you sing that song I showed you?"

"The soft kitty one? No."

"No, the other one. The one about the birds in their nest."

Robin stared at Masque for a few moments. Masque simply stared back, looking pathetic and pale. Robin sighed, "Okay. Just this once."

Masque smiled weakly from his spot next to Robin. Robin started to sing a song he'd learned from his mother.

Wally and Artemis held their breath. Robin was a really good singer. Masque just smiled as he slowly faded into sleep. Robin gave Artemis and Wally a look that said, "You will never mention this. EVER!"

* * *

Blue smirked when Mr. Freeze kicked Icicle Senior. She silently bet money on Mr. Freeze. Then, the guards used the collars to end the fight. Blue frowned. Typical cops, always ending the fight when it's getting good. But, she supposed, this was simply a diversion for something else. Good idea, but Freeze didn't seem like the type to go all "I'm in charge now" on everyone. It wasn't very good acting.

* * *

Wally growled as he tried to get Masque to take his medicine. Masque kept dodging the spoon of cough syrup.

"Masque! Take your medicine!"

"No!"

Wally sighed, "I give up. Artemis, you do this."

Artemis smirked, expecting Masque to just be picking on Wally, she was so wrong. Masque put up an even bigger fight. Artemis laughed in triumph when she finally got it in Masque's mouth. She was disappointed immediately. Masque spat the medicine out on both Wally and Artemis.

* * *

Blue smirked, she had a feeling that Masque just did something terrible. She shook her head and focused on her task at hand. The break out was starting, and she'd have to take care of things if one of them got caught. She stepped out of

**work on stuff here**

* * *

They let out twin shrieks of disgust and called for Robin before they hurt the patient.

"ROBIN! I'M GOING TO HURT HIM!"

Robin came running in with an ice pack, "What? What is it?"

Artemis pointed an accusing finger at the sicky, "He spat the medicine on us!"

Robin sighed and took the bottle. Masque watched him warily as he filled the spoon with cough syrup. Robin slowly approached him, "Masque, you need to take this."

"No."

"Come on."

"No. It's gross, and I'll just puke again."

Robin frowned and everyone felt a shiver go down their spines. Masque always reverted to his inner child when he was sick. So, he was being a suborn ass that didn't care if he even got a_ Batglare_. That is, until Robin said, "If you puke, I'll give you more. If you don't take this, your temperature will rise and your brain will boil. Then, you'll die."**(2)**

Artemis's eyes widened. Wally's jaw dropped. Masque took his medicine.

* * *

Blue glared at the foolishness of "Tuppence". She'd just blown her cover, now Blue'd have to save her...but it was so much work.

And it was her own fault. Blue had easily placed an illusion on the guards so Killer Frost couldn't hurt them. Would it really be worth all the work saving M'gann right away? Ehhhh. Meh... She decided to go and see how "Tommy" was doing.

* * *

Masque groaned. He suddenly had a feeling that Blue did something mean.

* * *

Blue smirked, "Tommy" was a great liar when he needed to be. It looked like the two of them were going to break through the wall soon. But, that would mean that they'd find "Tuppence". Damn, Supey would be pissed that she didn't do anything. She sighed and crawled to where Miss M was being held. Now she'd have to go and save her.

Blue rolled out of the vent and started circling the block of ice M'gann was in. What could she do? Breaking it would shatter M'gann. But...She had powerful illusions, maybe she could fool the ice? No...Wait, Masque gave her that capsule for the mission.

Blue pulled out a small red capsule with a black M on the side. She uncapped it and threw it at the block of ice. An odd goop covered it and it easily started to melt away. It was only enough to make a small tube fore M'gann to breath through, but it was enough to make Supey believe she did something important.

Just as that was taken care of, Supey broke through with Junior right behind him. The fight happened, and just as it was won, Blue lifted the illusion hiding her. Junior zeroed in and said, "Dude, check out the babe!"

Blue sneered in disgust and inched away. Something about him made her think of an evil!Kid Cockblock.

* * *

"Kid Twatswat."

Artemis laughed and held back Wally.

* * *

Miss M broke out and thanked Blue for the air tube. Blue shrugged, "No problem, don't tell anyone though. I can't have them thinking I'm going soft."

"Soft. Adverb. Easy to mold, cut, compress, or fold; not hard or firm to the touch. That doesn't make any sense."

Three guesses who said that.

Blue smirked, "You're officially my new spell check."

* * *

Blue smirked as she gave the evidence to Batman. She had enough to have Dr. Strange sent to prison. Perfect. She took a few pictures of Miss M and Artemis's mushy hello again.

As Batman carried Masque to the Batmobile, Wally was crying with relief that he wouldn't have to take care of Masque anymore. That is, until he started coughing. Robin cackled and jumped onto his R-cycle, with Blue on the back.

None of them new what was about to happen.

* * *

**(1): I quoted the Headmaster on Warrior U. Seriously, go check out the website. This comic is awesome.**

**(2): This is seriously what my mom and grandpa say to get me to take medicine when I'm sick.**

* * *

**Ignore this, It's a note to myself.**

**Okay, Terrors: ends on September 16**

**Homefront: starts on September 22.**

**Alpha Male: starts on September 23**

* * *

**BTW: Answering a question:**

Yaoi and Yuri are like the Greek/Roman gods or Norse gods. So, they stay as one gender but can change their gender at will. So, at the moment, Yaoi and Yuri are both boys.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter, I just don't have a lot of time on the computer lately. I have to use the school computers. Sooo, yeah.**


	10. The Red's and Masque's Pain

**Chapter 10**

**Author's Note: Dude! Double digits! Cool. Well, thanks for following this story. It makes me so happy! X3**

**Oh and a portion of this chapter is me being upset about all the deaths in the DC universe that are pissing me off. Okay, no, I cried for a day.**

**Okay, yeah. So, Warnings; there will be whump. And blood. *smirks***

**Wally: *shivers* I'm so glad she doesn't own anything.**

* * *

Masque buckled his army helmet. Blue pulled on her infrared goggles. They grabbed their weaponry. They were prepared for enemy attack. The ground shook as the creature approached. Both Masque and Blue shivered in fear, but there was no way they were going to allow this to stand.

They aimed their weaponry at the attacker. It let out a bellowing roar.

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT IT?!" Robin yelled.

"Begone fowl demon! You know not our pain," Masque shouted.

"He's dead. You two need to learn to accept it."

The rest of the team was staring at the huge pillow fort that Masque and Blue had made in the living room. Blue had since put down her scythe, so they knew it wasn't an illusion. They were broken out of their amazed stupors by Masque shouting, "SPIDER-MAN IS NOT DEAD!"

Then, they looked at the sign on the side of the fort. It read, "Fort of Spider-Man's Death Denial."

They didn't know that on the back it said, "Mainly Denial of Damian and Wally's deaths."

Artemis kicked a pillow at the bottom. Blue shot a water balloon at her. Wally laughed, Masque shot a rotten tomato at him. After a few more attacks, everyone gave up. M'gann and Conner were the only ones that hadn't tried to get them out of their fort.

M'gann could feel their sadness, and Conner thought the fort looked cool. Everyone else was just worried that Masque and Blue had gone crazy.

Masque curled up inside the pillow fort and allowed a few tears to fall. Blue patted his back, trying to be understanding.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**

**SEPTEMBER 22, 06:00 EDT**

_"I'M SEXY, I'M CUTE, I'M POPULAR TO BOOT! I'M BITCHIN'! GREAT HAIR! THE BOYS ALL LOVE TO STARE!"_

Kaci frowned. He knew he should've changed his alarm. He rolled out of his bed, not wanting to go to school. But, today was Artemis's first day of school. He had to go. It was a given. There was no way that Bri was going to get out of bed, so, he was on his own.

He threw himself out of the bed, hoping he would wake up from the sudden fall. It worked semi-well. Kaci smirked when he saw what he was going to be wearing. Oh, this was going to be goooood.

* * *

Artemis sighed, walking to the front gates of Gotham Academy. Just as she was about to go in, she heard someone shout, "Young Master Grayson! Please slow down!"

A tall brunette girl bumped Artemis, knocking them both down. Artemis blushed when she felt a soft girly body pressed against her's. If she didn't know M'gann...

The girl muttered an apology and that was when Artemis saw what the girl was wearing.

She had on a white Chinese dress with red lining, showing her hips. Her apron was a soft pink, tied with a red bow. Artemis's eyes were focused on the girl's long, slender legs. She had on black stockings. The girl jumped up, "Oh, dear! I'm so sorry! Uh! Oh my goodness!"

She helped Artemis up, "I'm sorry, Miss. I wasn't paying attention."

"Uh...no, it's fine."

Artemis continued to stare at the girl's legs, disbelief evident on her face. She couldn't bring herself to believe that someone had their maid dress like that.

"Kaci! Where'd you go?"

"Young Master! I'm here!"

Artemis turned around just in time for a short boy to take her picture and say, "We'll laugh about this someday."

Then, both the maid and boy disappeared. Artemis looked around for them, but she didn't see anything nor anyone. You'd think that with so much pink and red in a dark blue sea, the maid would be easy to spot.

She was about to think more on it, when Bette approached.

* * *

"Dick, what was that?"

"Nothing, Barbara. Just saying hello to the new girl."

The tall maid turned a corner, standing next to Barbara. She smirked and said in a deeper voice, "We're just having fun, Barbara."

The Commissioner's daughter pouted for a few moments, before she gave in. Babs smirked, "I like the dress, Kaci. That a new one?"

Kaci smirked, "Yes, yes, it is. Thanks for noticing."

"Extensions?"

"You know it."

Dick rolled his eyes, "Are we _really_ going to talk about Kaci's outfit?"

"Oh, go suck a-"

"Not appropriate school language!"

"Don't be such a prude!"

Barbara just rolled her eyes, enjoying the liveliness of the day. Even if she didn't like the new girl. The daughter of Sports Master? She didn't trust her, of course, Robin trusted her. So, maybe she could give the girl a chance? Nah.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**SEPTEMBER 22, 18:43 EDT**

Masque made sure to leave Gotham Academy during lunch, as to not raise suspicion. So, he was in the Mount Justice shower. He'd brought all his expensive shampoos, and a couple of spa things he'd gotten from Barbara for his birthday.

He mumbled to himself, "I don't care if it's girly. This spa stuff is awesome."

He smiled when he saw that the showers were empty. It would've been extremely awkward if someone had been there.

* * *

Blue had since woken up and was raiding the fridge before Wally showed up. If he got there before her, he'd probably drink all her apple juice. That was when she saw Aquabro come walking in.

"Hello, Miss Masquerade."

"Sup."

"I have been meaning to ask, any problem juggling schoolwork, with your responsibilities here?"

He thought he was all stealth...pfft. Blue smirked, "Nope. No trouble at all. I don't go to school."

"Very well. Where is Masque?"

"Hmm? Why?"

"You are usually always together."

"Oh, he's taking a shower-bath."

"A what?"

"He uses the shower instead of the faucet to run a bath. Dang, Aquabro, you'd think you'd know these things."

After that was out of the way, Kaldur left to question the others. There was a loud scream and an explosion shook the mountain.

* * *

Robin met Artemis at the Zeta-beam. He schooled his face, jumping down by his teammate. Robin couldn't stop his smile when she came up with the lame excuse of a cousin.

He decided to change the subject, "You know, you won me a lot of Atlantian money. You want a cut?"

"No, I'm good. Masque and Blue were the ones that did it though. Hey...what's the story with you and Masque anyways?"

Robin smirked, "Nothing, we just grew up together."

"Right, sure."

"So, about your cousin. Did she have anything interesting going on?"

"She was in the state spelling bee. Here...in Gotham...City."

"C-O-O-L. Did your cousin W-I-N?"

Artemis glared, "N-O."

"D-R-A-G."

* * *

"COME ON ROBO-TWAT! Don't you leave me in here! Let's go! Mano y roboto!"

Masque sighed, "Come on, Blue. It's not that bad."

"They kidnapped you from the shower! You're in a towel!"

"At least I'm wearing something."

Blue rolled her eyes, "That's not the point."

Masque was dripping wet in a soaked towel. Masque was feeling awkward. M'gann and Kaldur were hugging on him, because they were all anti-fire. That was when Masque got an idea. He stood up really fast and ran at the bars of fire.

It hurt, but Masque needed to help somehow. He didn't want Robin to go through almost drowning again. The towel was heavy from being soaked, but Masque ran at the Reds. Red Inferno shot fire balls at him, he winced when they singed his arms and legs.

He ducked down, dodging Red Torpedo's punch. Masque attempted to kick Torpedo's legs out from under him, only to let out a yelp of pain at the metal legs. He flipped away, hoping to regroup. He winced in pain at his throbbing leg.

Masque sighed; he was pretty sure he had a sub-periosteal hematoma. That was when Blue shouted, "Masque! Catch!"

Masque turned in time to see a knife flying at him. He grabbed it out of the air. He snorted, "Where did you keep this?"

"Under my sash. It's a just in case thing."

He laughed. Typical Blue logic. Hide a knife in your sash, just in case something happens. Ya know, like, I'll totally need this later.

* * *

Masque ran at the Reds again, this time going for Inferno, to get back up. He continued to slash her arms, Masque didn't notice Torpedo coming. Inferno landed a fiery punch in Masque's chest, not enough to kill him. The boy felt a crack in his ribs. It felt like his skin and bones were boiling.

Masque was forced back into Torpedo. Just as Torpedo grabbed Masque's arm, Masque threw the knife into Inferno's eye. The fire flickered, but other than that, nothing happened. Masque's eyes widened. Torpedo was holding his arm. Masque turned, planning to do anything to stop the android.

Masque saw Torpedo's elbow come into contact with his. It all happened in slow motion. Masque silently wondered if this was how speedsters felt. Masque watched his arm bend the wrong way, the skin breaking. It was an open fracture. Time moved extra quick to catch up with itself.

"MASQUE," Kaldur shouted.

* * *

Masque screamed in absolute agony as he felt the pain rushing up to his brain. Inferno threw Masque back into the cage. Masque started hyperventilating, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the horror that was his arm. He whispered, "I can't move my arm...it's gone...I can't be a hero...I'll lose every..."

Masque had tears streaming down his face. Blue peaked at his eyes from under his hair. Blue shivered, he was going into shock. She knew she had to do something. She checked his wounds over. The burn on his chest was bubbling. Blue gagged at the sight of it, not to mention the smell.

Her hands brushed over Masque's broken arm. She thought back to the training she and Masque had gone through with Alfred and Leslie. She needed to set and bind the bone, or else it could get infected. Masque might even have to get it cut off.

Blue took a deep breath, deciding to help her best friend. She felt absolute pity as she peaked under his bangs. His eyes were filled with pain and fear. She didn't want him to see it happen. So, she covered his eyes with her hand, and put her glove in his mouth. She was shaking, "Aqualad..."

"Yes?" He was shaking too.

"I need you to hold him down. I need to set his bone."

Aqualad's eyes widened, "Wh-what?"

"We need to set his bone or it could get infected. Hold. Him. Down."

Aqualad placed his hands on Masque's stomach and unharmed arm. Blue took a few deep breaths. She grabbed Masque's arm and pushed it back into place. Masque's screams were muffled by the glove in his mouth. Masque trembled, the pain knocked him out.

Blue quickly wrapped his bleeding arm with her sash...and promptly fainted.

* * *

"That's it. All four are dead."

Robin noticed Artemis's face, and quickly corrected himself, "The cameras, I meant the cameras! I'm sure the other's are fine."

_I'm more worried about Masque and Blue. Where are they during this? Were they hit by the explosion?_

"I'm going to try to find a shortcut to the hanger, Artemis."

"Yeah, they're fine. They've all got superpowers and Blue is watching Masque's ass. They can handle anything that's thrown at them."

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask, "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Robin smiled fondly as he thought of Masque and Blue's reactions to all of the bookshelf passage ways the league had. Masque had insisted that they play Scooby-Doo, and that he would be Shaggy.

Blue had pouted but had decided to make her outfit a blue and black version of Velma's. Masque had forced Robin into a Daphne costume. It was either that or Masque would insist on him running around in only a dog collar. It was actually fun, running around solving "mysteries".

That was when Robin heard something coming. He and Artemis quickly ducked behind a bookshelf. He readied a birdarang. Artemis was breathing fast. Robin leveled his breathing, ready to strike.

"Artemis. Robin."

"It's Red Tornado!"

Before Robin could stop her, she ran to meet him. _Dumbass, way to die first in a horror movie._ Robin's eyes widened, he was spending way to much time with Blue.

"Yes, on the red. No, on the tornado!"

Just as Robin tackled Artemis, he saw the female android. She had one of Masque's knives sticking out of her eye. Robin smirked, _nice._

Robin grabbed Artemis and ran for it. He quick grabbed the right book, seeing as how Masque and Blue always made a point to make sure he was able to find any book regardless of what it looked like.

* * *

As he ran, he heard Artemis shout, "Did you know Tornado had...siblings?!"

He let out a bitter, "No," as an answer.

"So now what?! Red Tornado is one of the power houses of the league. How are we supposed to take down two of him?"

_Whiny bitch. The fuck is wrong with her? _Way too much time with Blue. Way. Too. Much. Time.

"They do seem pretty user un-friendly."

"Don't joke! They-"

Just before Robin could actually voice his Blue-like thoughts, a voice popped up on the intercom.

"Attention Robin. Attention Artemis. You have exactly ten minutes to surrender, or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished."

Artemis turned to Robin, he met her eyes. He whispered, "We have to save them in ten minutes."

* * *

In the hangar, Sphere was jammed to the wall, trying to escape. Superboy and Kid Flash were stuck in twisted chunks of metal. Kaldur, M'gann, Blue, and Masque were still in the cage of fire. M'gann was passed out from the heat. Blue had just woken up. She was shivering next to Masque, who was still out.

She glared at Red Inferno, who had just increased the heat of the flames keeping them in. She couldn't remember whether or not the flames were good for Masque's wound. She growled when she saw Red Torpedo bringing water up to Wally and Conner's chins.

Blue kept glancing at Masque's arm. She'd never seen an open fracture before. She kept seeing the milky white bone, in the red blood, on Masque's tan skin. It had been morbidly beautiful and horrifying. She continued to watch as the blood left a dark stain on her blue sash.

"Nine minutes, and forty-five seconds."

* * *

"Eight Minutes."

Blue heard Masque waking up. He slurred, "Bluuuue. I can' feel mah arm. I's so waarm."

"Shh. You're going into shock."

"Okaaay. I'm gonna go to sleep now."

Blue sighed as Masque fell back into his blissful black out. Hopefully he'd be okay after this was over.

* * *

"Eight minutes."

Robin stopped, followed by Artemis.

"We can access the hanger from here," water rushed in, "or not."

"Will you please stop saying that!"

The water caught up with them before Robin could retort. He shouted in surprise, along with Artemis. Robin scolded himself for that when they were submerged. He may have had a respirator but that shout could have been him breathing in.

Taking a breath, he gave the respirator to Artemis, who looked terrified. Red Torpedo grabbed her ankle, Robin shoved an arrow in Torpedo's eye. He quick used his grappling hook to escape while the android was distracted.

* * *

Blue jumped when she heard someone gasping for breath.

"LOOK OUT!"

Blue smiled, was it help? Then, she frowned. Inferno was taking care of them. Masque wasn't awake to tell her the details of the episode they were in. Sure, she knew the gist of it. She knew that the team was going to survive, but at what cost?

Blue knew that Yaoi and Yuri couldn't bring back his arm if he lost it. On top of that, the two gods had told them ahead of time that they could die if they couldn't get help in time.

* * *

"You guys okay?" Robin asked.

"Forget us! Help M'gann!"

Artemis's eyes widened, "Aqualad! Is she-"

"She is unconsious, I fear she-we cannot survive much longer. And Masque..."

Blue shouted, "Robin!"

"Blue! Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine! It's Masque! He..."

Robin's eyes widened, "What!? What's wrong with him!?"

"It's bad, Rob. He-"

* * *

Robin had to dodge the fireballs aimed for him. He didn't hear.

Robin and Artemis crawled out of the water. Robin focused on catching his breath so he could save Masque. Hopefully it wasn't anything too serious.

"Six Minutes."

Artemis looked at Robin, "What do we do now?"

Robin sighed, "We save them. That's how it works."

"Maybe that's how it's supposed to work, but those robots already took out our five SUPERPOWERED friends. Who knows what they did to Masque!"

"You seem distraught."

"DISTRAUGHT?! M'gann is dying! We have no powers, and I'm down to my last arrow! OF COURSE I'M DISTRAUGHT!"

"Well get TRAUGHT or get dead!"

"How can you be so calm?"

Robin began to crawl away. He was getting real tired of Artemis's break down. "Practice. I've been doing this since I was nine."

"What good is that now? What chance do we have against unrelenting machines?"

Robin stopped, "Oh, DUH! They're machines, and one electromagnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range."

"Great! Except you better have an EMP emitter in your utility belt, because I know I don't have any in my quiver."

"I'm fresh out, but I can bet we can make one. Whattaya say, KF? Do able?"

* * *

"Totally Do able!"

Blue sighed. Looks like KF was the first to go crazy. It was only a matter of time.

"Five Minutes."

Now kiddie flasher was the mumbling to himself. Perfect. Blue turned to Aqualad, "We've lost Kiddie."

"Perhaps...Robin left...something to speak to him with?"

Blue frowned, "God, you sound even worse. Save your strength."

Blue ripped the edge of her dress off, planning to replace Masque's bandages. She held her breath when she saw wounded arm. It looked better than before, but it was still creepy looking.

* * *

"Four Minutes."

Blue glared at the Reds as they got closer. She growled, "Back off!"

That was when she couldn't help but giggle.

"HEY! RED TOMATO! WHO'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?! RED ONION!?"

"YEAH! AND BY THE WAY! WORST DEATH TRAP EVER! WE CAN ESCAPE ANYTIME WE WANT!"

"I CAN VIBRATE MY MOLECULES OUTTA HERE BEFORE YOUR BINARY BRAINS CAN COUNT TO TWO!"

"AND YOU CAN'T DROWN A KRYPTONIAN, DIPWADS! WE DON'T BREATH AIR!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Blue started laughing her head off. They were using the stupidest jokes she'd ever heard. She shouted, "Ha! You don't even know my powers! I can easily escape this cage!"

"AND MISS MARTIAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE BUYING HER ACT!"

"YEAH! YOU KNOW HOW HOT IT GETS IN THE CAVES OF MARS! THAT CAGE IS JUST MAKING HER HOMESICK!"

"DUH! Haha!"

"Foolish little Robo-twats! You totally got our powers wrong!"

Blue was actually having fun during this. If only Masque was okay, then everything would be awesome.

"ROBIN! LOOK OUT!"

Blue turned to see Red Torpedo catching Robin in a tidal wave. Blue and KF screamed, "ROBIN!"

She heard Robin's shout as he was taken by the water. Blue shouted to Artemis, "LOOK OUT!"

Artemis escaped, and Blue felt her happiness drain as Robin's body was lifted by a tube of water. He wasn't moving. Blue felt tears building behind her mask. Aqualad had since passed out from the heat. The Reds sat down Robin's body, approaching him.

Blue could hear KF shouting, "Robin! Robin, no!"

She looked over the ledge, the stupid kid was trying to vibrate through. If he did it wrong...he could die. Blue shouted, "Don't you dare! You're no use to us bleeding out like that!"

"Robin needs me!"

* * *

Wally felt absolute terror grip his heart. Robin...his bird, was in danger. He wasn't moving. It was at that moment that Wally realized, he was in love with Robin. He loved everything about him. His laugh, his smile. The way his eyes would crinkle when he smiled. How his eyes sparkled when he was on the trapeze.

He loved how Robin could make him laugh even when he was at his saddest. He loved how Robin was always there when he needed him. Everything, absolutely everything. But now...he wasn't moving. What would Robin want him to do? Stay...stay calm, figure out a plan.

* * *

Blue turned to the Reds and growled, "Don't. You. Touch him!"

Red Torpedo looked at her for a moment, before saying, "You are unable to stop us."

Blue snarled at them, "I swear, if you touch him...so help me, I will gut you like a fish."

She continued to glare, even though she knew that they weren't at all scared of her. She didn't care, she would protect her friends.

Red Torpedo said, "Three minutes."

Blue prepared herself to fight. Artemis should come back, hopefully. Blue begged whatever was out there that Robin and Masque would be okay. This actually caring stuff was not fun.

* * *

"One minute"

Blue tensed as they surrounded the cage. Blue growled, "Planning on taking us out first?"

She jumped when she heard the sound of an elevator. Blue looked, Artemis.

"I surrender. Stop the clock."

Blue watched in disbelief as Artemis looked like she was about to give up her bow. That was when Artemis did something totally badass.

She jumped up, kicking both Inferno and Torpedo in their faces. In mid-air she shot out her final arrow. The arrow went to the EMP that Robin had been setting up. Blue smiled as a beautiful blue pulse went through the room.

When she saw the Reds go down, she shouted, "Ha! In your Robo-twat faces! Can't handle our swag!"

Blue jumped up as the cage faded and the water went down.

"Blue! How's M'gann and Kaldur!?"

Blue looked at them, Kaldur was getting up, "M'gann breaths. I believe we both will recover. What of Robin?"

Just before Artemis, Blue was the first at Robin's side. Blue carefully nudged Robin, he started coughing up water.

Artemis smiled, "He-he's breathing too."

Blue smirked at the panting noises Robin was making.

"Way to get traught," Robin's eyes widened, "Wait, where's Masque?"

He sat up, but Blue pushed him back down, "Don't sit up to fast. You're going to need your strength for this."

Kaldur's voice trickled over, "Masque? Oh dear Neptune."

Blue jumped up and ran to Masque, Robin close behind her.

* * *

Robin's eyes widened when he saw Masque. He would have looked dead if it wasn't for the rising and falling of his burnt chest. Robin nearly gagged.

Those were second degree burns on his chest. There was a large bruise on his ankle, minor bruises on his face. Robin's eyes trailed to Masque's left arm. Torn cloth from Blue's chest was binding it. Robin didn't want to see it, but he had to.

He began to kneel down by Masque's arm. Robin winced when he saw Blue's blood stained sash. He slowly unwrapped Masque's arm, and saw it. Blue had done a good job putting it back in place. Only, there wasn't a for sure way to get the help that was needed right now.

Robin went for the first aid kit in his utility belt. He used a few numbing agents and smelling salt. Masque woke up easily.

Only, he stared at his arm for a while. He turned to Robin, "So...I only have one question..."

"Yeah, Masque?"

"Can you teach me to keep my eyes open underwater?"

Robin laughed. Masque moved his head so he could see the Reds. He carefully maneuvered so he could get up, without hurting his arm even more. Everyone watched him like he was glass as he approached the Reds.

Masque took a deep breath and shouted, "BLOW ME!" into their faces.

* * *

"-pretend to drown before I actually did. Blacked out though."

They had to carry Masque down, but they'd made it to Wally and Conner. Masque was bracing himself on Blue, his arm just hanging.

Kid Flash smiled, "I'm just glad you're okay, dude. I-I thought I'd lost you."

Artemis smirked while she looked back and forth between KF and Robin. Robin was blushing. She frowned when KF looked at her.

"Will you quit playing with that thing and cut me free already!"

"It's not working genius! EMP shuts down all machines, remember?!"

"All machines present at the time."

Masque tensed, softly nudging Blue as a warning. They watched as Tornado approached his siblings. Sphere jumped out of the wall. Then, the laser gun started up.

"The pulse has worn off!"

He wasn't going to tell anyone, but Masque teared up in fear. He felt the air being torn from his lungs. Blue was choking as she tried to somehow catch the air. Everyone blacked out.

* * *

"Artemis? Artemis can you hear me?"

Blue slowly opened her eyes...and saw Superman leaning over Artemis. Blue growled, "Fuck you, Superdouche."

"She's all right."

Masque started murmuring, "Bluuuuuue! They're taking me to the hospital! Stop theeeeem!"

Blue jumped up, "NO! YOU ARE NOT TAKING HIM TO THAT EVIL HOSPITAL!"

She staggered, but ran at the poor unknowing hero that was carting Masque out on a stretcher. Blue, all 5'1" of her tiny self, rugby tackled Green Arrow, bit his arms and punched him repeatedly in the back of the head until the other heroes had to physically remove her from the whimpering billionaire.

She didn't stop struggling until Robin shouted, "Blue! Masque needs to get his arm and his burns checked out."

Blue pouted and sat down, "Those doctor bastards had better take care of him. Or I'll end them."

Masque started tearing up again, he reached out to Blue, "Don't let them take meeee!"

Robin smirked, "We're taking you to Leslie."

That shut him up quick.

* * *

Blue was texting Speedy. He didn't usually answer, but she knew he read them. That was when the time stopped. Blue looked around, Yuri was standing next to her. He had the same bored expression as he looked at her, "Bri, you need to start recording Robin on your IPod. Something...big is going to happen. It could be good or bad, we're not sure."

* * *

As time went back to normal, Blue used her illusions to go into stealth mode. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Kiddie Flasher dragging Robin off to a dark corner. OOh, this was going to be good! She quickly made her way into the rafters to get a better view.

"R-Rob...you almost died. I-I thought I'd lost you."

"Yeah, KF. This whole thing...it's made me realize...I need to get something off my chest."

Wally gave Robin a hopeful look, "Really? Me too!"

"Please, let me go first."

Wally nodded, excited for what he hoped Robin was going to say.

"Wally...I...we're friends, right?"

Nod.

"And nothing could change that?"

Nods.

"I...I've been scared to tell you this. I was afraid that it would ruin our friendship...if you didn't have the same opinion on the subject...and you know that our friendship means the world to me."

Wally pulled Robin into a hug, "Of course, Rob. Nothing could change how I feel about you."

I love you, he added in his head.

"Wally, thank you. This...this is real traught of you. Okay, I...I'm...this is harder to say than I thought it would be."

"Take your time."

"Thanks...Wally, I'm...I'm dating Roy."

Wally pulled away from the hug so he could look Robin in the eyes(or eye lenses). His own were practicly bulging out of their sockets. He shouted, "ROY?!"

**"Red Arrow-B06"**

Roy walked through the Zeta-tube, "Robin?"

* * *

Blue's jaw had dropped when she heard Robin's confession. She whispered, "Oh shit."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yup. I did. I totally did. Mwahahahaha! It was pure genius. I couldn't resist. It was so easy. It's like how Draco said in a Very Potter Musical:**

**"I'm tired, can't we just be Death Eaters?"**

**Yup, that was me in this chapter. "I'm tired, can't I just do a cliff-hanger?"**

**Yeah, that happened.**


	11. Blue Does Pep Talk

**Author's Note: Mwahahahaha! Chapter 11! This is so awesome! I can't believe that I had the patience to do this! Just a warning, this is really short and it's a filler for in between Homefront and Alpha Male. Well, onward! X3**

**Wally: Why are you abusing me?! You said I was adorable!**

**Me: You are adorable. I enjoy messing with the people I love and loving them to bits afterward. So nyeh!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_Last time..._

_"Wally, thank you. This...this is real traught of you. Okay, I...I'm...this is harder to say than I thought it would be."_

_"Take your time."_

_"Thanks...Wally, I'm...I'm dating Roy."_

_Wally pulled away from the hug so he could look Robin in the eyes(or eye lenses). His own were practicly bulging out of their sockets. He shouted, "ROY?!"_

_**"Red Arrow-B06"**_

_Roy walked through the Zeta-tube, "Robin?"_

* * *

_Blue's jaw had dropped when she heard Robin's confession. She whispered, "Oh shit."_

* * *

Blue didn't know what to do when she heard Robin's confession. She'd planned her reaction ever since she and Masque had first seen Robin. She had planned to gush over the cuteness. She planned to tease Robin about it until his face turned redder than Wally's hair. She planned to give Wally a talking to about not breaking people's hearts unless he wanted to lose a few vital organs.

But this? She wasn't prepared for this. She thought the confession was going to be that Robin loved Wally. But no. Something had happened. Something had changed and Blue...she was pissed. Pissed at Robin for not telling her as soon as it happened. Pissed that she'd put all this time and effort into something that hadn't happened.

This was not going to stand. Blue growled. This tower that was standing in the way of her favorite YJ pairing was not. going. to. stand. She would have her way, even if she had to die getting it.

* * *

Blue jumped down from the rafters as Roy left the zeta-tube. Green Arrow ran forward shouting, "Roy! What ar-"

Roy pushed the poor archer out of the way and kept going. Wally stood awkwardly off to the side, with Blue, as Roy ran to the boy he loved.

Roy pulled Robin into a hug, "Robin, are you okay?"

Robin looked shocked that his boyfriend was there, "Roy? Why are you here?"

"Blue texted me."

You could practically hear the bones creaking in Robin's neck as he turned to where Blue was standing. It was an impressive mini-batglare.

Blue threw her phone across the room and said, "I lost my phone. Someone must be messing with you."

"Ow!" Green Arrow shouted as the phone made contact with his head. This caught Batman's attention. He frowned when he saw how Roy was holding his baby bird.

* * *

Blue pouted as she watched Robin being pulled off into a more private setting. She flinched, there was a disturbance in the force. Blue dared to turn to see who it was...dun dun DUN! Daddy!Bats!

She shivered as he approached her. His cape like the helm of darkness for Hades. He growled, "Blue. Simulation r1db. Observation."

"Right, Boss."

Batman growled as he left for the hospital. He had to go keep tabs on Masque, or Robin'd never forgive him.

Blue faded into the shadows, a smile on her face.

(This was all thanks to her illusions. In real life, she was walking away and climbing up to the rafters with much difficulty.)

* * *

"Robin, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just blacked out for a bit."

"You're sure?"

Robin smiled up at Roy, "I'm fine. There's no reason for you to worry. I'm not a delicate little princess."

Roy pulled Robin into a hug, "But you're my little bird. I worry."

Robin placed a soft kiss on Roy's cheek, "Don't worry, but, you have to be careful. Batman _will_ find out."

* * *

Blue frowned, "How did we not notice this? It's so freakin' obvious!"

She pulled out her IPod and continued to record the whole exchange. Masque was going to need to be filled in later.

* * *

Masque was yelling at Leslie as he was wheeled into the ER.

"I swearda god, you miss my vain with the IV and Blue'll beat 'cher ass!"

"Oh calm down! We got it in just fine. Now, count to three."

Masque noticed his sight getting fuzzy. He slowly counted, only getting to two.

* * *

Blue glared at Speedy as he left. She may have loved his Teen Titans incarnation, but this version was getting in the way of her plans. **No one** got in the way of Blue Masquerade's plans. Unless they wanted to lose all hope for a happy life.

Blue noticed Wally moping at a table. She dared allow her heart to actually care about his feelings.

She sat down next to him and whispered, "So...You were about to finally tell Rob about your feelings for him?"

Wally looked up at her with tear stained eyes. All she was given was a small nod.

"Well...dodged that bullet, heh?"

Blue giggled at her own joke.

"Bitch."

"Aha! He speaks! Let's go do Karaoke!"

Wally looked at her like she was insane, which she probably was. He didn't feel like doing much of anything at the moment, but he allowed himself to be dragged away by Blue.

* * *

Blue dragged the heartbroken speedster to her room. Wally was immediately awed by the karaoke machine in her room. Along with the small stage. Blue grabbed a microphone, throwing the other to Wally.

Wally, recognizing the tune, realized it was a song from a Very Potter Sequel. He couldn't believe she wanted to sing at a time like this. Blue started to sing. When it got to the chorus, Wally's eyes widened.

"For there will always be guys like Harper. To realize tears in your eyes because he got her."

She kept singing, replacing all the "Potter"s with "Harper". Wally felt the tears starting again, he followed the lyrics and started to sing with her.

"But there will always be guys like Harper. Who'll quench the flame like it's a game with drops of water."

When the song was almost done, Blue said, "But...you know. Unlike Snape, you can actually do something instead of calling Lily a mudblood and letting her go off with Potter."

"Wh-what?"

"Well, it's not like your friendship is over, right?"

"Well, no..."

"So...you still have a chance. You get what I'm saying?"

Wally nodded, light returning to his eyes, "I can still hope?"

"Yeah. Hope. What's that mean again?"

"A feeling of expectation and desire for a certain thing to happen."

"Yeah...hope. I'm going to steal a quote Masque told me about. One of the few times I was actually listening. _Chasing them is easy, it's catching them that's the hard part.**(1)**_"

Wally smiled and looked at where Blue's eyes should've been. Blue shifted, uncomfortable with the look in his eyes. She squeaked when she was suddenly pulled into a hug.

Blue growled, "What is with you people and surprise hugging!?"

Wally laughed, "Sorry, Blue."

Blue pushed him away and started dusting herself off. He continued, "You know, Blue...you're actually being really nice. Usually, I would've expected you to just joke about all of this. Stomp on my heart while it's already broken."

She glared at the speedster, "Gee, thanks."

"Well...what I'm saying is...thanks. You really helped me out there. It was really nice of you."

"God. I know. Don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my image. Plus, I feel sick from all this sugary kindness and caring. I need to go ruin someone's day. See you, Kid Cock Block."

"Don't call me that!"

"I'll call you what ever I want! Kid Cock Block! Kid Twat Swat!"

Wally glared after Blue as she walked away, "Bitch."

He wasn't expecting her to hear him. Nor did he expect her to yell back, "At least I don't look like a mustard and ketchup sex orgy**(2)**!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah...Sorry about all the weird things. I needed a filler for before Alpha Male. sooooo here it is.**

**(1): The quote is from a fanfic I read called Chasing Robins by Shinigami's Death Angel.**

**(2): That was a funny quote from a fanfic called Rest In Hell by The White Prince**


	12. Blue's Punchin' Faces

**Author's Note: Haha! Chapter 12. So exciting! X3 Now we're getting into the episodes I didn't see. So, I've gotta look them up on the internet. sooo, sorry if this takes too long! DX Sorry about all my leaving off on cliff hangers.**

**Wally: That was a Dick move. Pfft.**

**Robin: Shut up, Wally.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**  
**SEPTEMBER 23, 06:34 EDT**

Wally was being a flirt. No, not the usual flirting that he used on M'gann. This was the subtle type of flirting. Robin loved complements. He pretty much glowed when he got them. He might as well have been a bird preening under the attention.

"Wow, Rob. You're smart."

Okay, he wasn't very subtle with giving complements, so sue him!

"Thanks, KF."

"No, I mean really smart. You could be the next Einstein."

Robin was smiling that adorable grin of his.

"You had a hand in making the EMP too."

"Yeah, well, you figured out most of the math."

"But you were all about the science."

"Well, when you and me get together it's like superposition of 2 waves in phase"

"You must be the square root of -1 because you can't be real."

Wally smiled, thinking Robin was flirting back. He frowned when Green Arrow walked over with a bowl of pretzels. Ruining their moment.

* * *

"You knew!?"

Blue flinched when Superboy launched himself at Kaldur.

"That android and his maniac family, nearly killed us all!"

Man, his grip looked like it hurt! Blue ran over to help Aquabro. She remembered, this episode was infuriating, but it had Captain Marvel in it, so it was awesome.

"Conner, what are you doing?!"

"Kaldur knew there was a traitor among us and said nothing."

Before Blue could stand up for the poor Atlantean, everyone started throwing around accusations.

"You knew?!"

"And you didn't tell us?!"

Blue was trying to get everyone's attention.

"I sought to protect the team from-"

"Protect us from what? Knowledge that could've saved our lives?"

Conner looked at Robin, "You almost died."

"Enough."

Everyone shut up. Blue smiled. Batman always knew how to shut people up. Masque would regret missing this.

"With Red Tornado...missing. The team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to-"

"OHMAIGAWD!"

Blue pretty much tackled the poor captain. She hugged him and asked for his autograph. She would giggle every time he uttered a sound. Blue wouldn't give him room to speak a proper sentence. When she did, she was running back to her room to get her Captain Marvel action figure.

Batman was about to yell after her, when Superboy started threatening Aqualad.

"After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna-"

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him a league responsibility. You _will_ leave him to us."

Blue came back in, but decided that she'd rather hear the mission.

"I have another assignment for this team."

_Gotham Mayor Attacked By Guerilla Gorilla_

Blue frowned at how it seemed everyone was being asshats to Batman and Kaldur. Wally's questioning voice was grating on her nerves. She was about to snap when Robin said, "Please tell me you're not sending on this _joke_ of a wild goose chase."

"I _never_ joke about the mission."

Blue smirked as everyone backed down. Batman continued to go on his awesome rant about why he set up the mission.

"Aqualad, you and your team will check this out."

Blue raised her hand, "What about Masque? We're going on a mission without him?"

"He is at the hospital. You will be doing this."

Blue frowned, but, planned to simply follow the others to the Bio-ship and focus on something other than Masque going into surgery. She growled when she heard Wally scoff, "Your team."

Kaldur looked depressed. Blue sighed at the team's close-minded attitudes. She patted Kaldur's back before she ran after Robin and KCB.

That was when she saw them talking to Billy. Blue got excited, thinking of the adorable little kid he was. Something about him just made her want to hug him. She frowned at Robin's quip, "You're coming with us?"

"Sure! We'll have a blast!"

"Translation, he blames us for Red Fiasco."

"It's a big club."

Blue glared at her two friends. What was wrong with them? Just assuming that he kept the secret because he didn't trust them. Of course he trusted them. Well...maybe not her in general, but you know.

* * *

**NORTHERN INDIA**  
**SEPTEMBER 23, 21:36 IST**

"All clear."

Blue watched carefully as everyone got off the ship, making sure that Robin and Artemis didn't miss something. She stepped onto the grass, listening.

"Switch to stealth, and we'll review mission parameters."

Blue was already dressed in her ninja outfit, so it was fine. She felt her frown deepen when KCB said, "Parameters? We don't need no stinkin' parameters."

"It's recon we know what to do."

Aqualad tried to stop the two from leaving, "Kid, Robin."

"We started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us!"

"Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole."

Blue gripped her scythe so tightly, her knuckles turned white. This was getting annoying. That was when KF grabbed her by the arm.

"Whoa! KCB! I don't know you like that. Let me go!" One pep talk and suddenly they were close enough that he could actually touch her? _I don't think so._

KF's eyes narrowed, "Come on! We're ditching the liar."

Blue glared, "Kid, I think Aqua-bro did the right thing. Cause-"

"You agree with him!?"

"Yeah. I-"

Robin actually joined in, "Traitor. I've been **dis**illusioned."

With that, they ran off. Not even bothering to look back. Blue growled, if they were going to be like that, fine. They could have their issues and their damn wizard angst. She wasn't going to allow them to control her opinion.

"Come on, I'll keep you safe."

Blue frowned. People should learn not to grab someone else by the arm. It just pisses them off even more. She realized that she'd been frowning a lot today when she saw Arty and M'gann leaving together.

"Why didn't you stop them?! You're supposed to be in charge!"

"I am-"

Supey hopped away. Blue was surprised at how I-am-the-last-son-of-krypton he did it. It was freaky how like Superman he was being. An angsty wittle farm boy!

Kaldur looked at Blue, as if expecting something. Blue just stared back at him.

"Blue, my apologies, but...I thought that you would leave as well."

"Did you not here me stand up for you?"

"No."

"Oh...Well, I'm on your side."

"...why?"

"Well, Masque trusts you. I think you must've had a pretty good reason not to tell us. Plus, it pisses me off that no one is paying attention to what you say, especially on a mission. Masque told me that you had a reason. That all good leaders always have a reason. So, I'm trusting you, but just this once. Don't get used to it."

"Thank you, Blue. Thank you."

Blue sighed, "Yeah...No prob."

Kaldur smiled. Blue pouted, but started to follow him and the Captain through the forest. Blue flinched, double taking. She thought she'd seen red eyes staring at them from the bushes. She felt cold fear creeping up her spine. That...was not awesome.

"AqualaaaAAAAd!"

Blue ran after the young hero at top speed.

* * *

Robin was feeling like a terrible person. He couldn't believe he'd said that to Blue. He was surprised that she hadn't punched him in the face because of that.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**  
**SEPTEMBER 23, 021:39 EST**

Batman was sitting inside the recovery room. He was hopped up on morphine, so he was out cold. The doctors and surgeons had told him that it was all up to Masque now.

Apparently, Masque had been running on adrenaline back in the cave, everyone was surprised that he'd even been able to stay awake for as long as he did.

Batman didn't know what he'd tell Robin if Masque didn't survive. Not to mention Blue.

* * *

**NORTHERN INDIA**  
**SEPTEMBER 23, 21:41 IST**

Blue glared at the giant elephant in front of her. This would've been so awesome if it wasn't trying to kill them. Blue distracted the elephant with a few illusions.

"Oh wow, Aquabro! I have to take a picture for Masque."

Blue flipped over the giant mutant elephant, taking pictures with her IPod along the way. She landed on it's back, that was when she saw the collars. She shouted, "Aquabro! They're wearing collars! They're pets!"

Aqualad jumped up, using his water-bearers to slice off the collar. The elephant stopped attacking and walked away. Blue jumped off the elephant, and ran to help the adorable Billy.

* * *

"-I never disobeyed an order, and that's probably why I'm still alive."

"Batman takes command. He has too, for the good of the League. Thank you for helping me understand."

Blue rolled her eyes. Was it really that hard to understand?

"Hey, wisdom of Solomon."

Blue flinched when Miss Martian's voice rang in her head. God. She was sick of it.

"Aqualad, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Miss Martian, Report."

Blue barely listened to her peppy voice. Even when in serious mode it sounded peppy. She noticed Captain Marvel looking at something in the tall grass. She looked, a TIGER?!

"Cool! A tiger! I'll be right back!"

"Captain! Wait!"

Too late. He flew off. Blue sighed, Billy really made her miss her nephew back in her world.

"Hey, speed of Mercury."

Blue laughed, "Nice, sarcasm. I've corrupted you well."

Aqualad smiled, he was happy that at least someone had stayed.

* * *

"Miss Martian, I need a telepathic link up with the entire team, now."

"Link established."

"Should he still be giving us orders? And should you still be following them?"

"Listen, please-"

"Oh, good, Aqualad's voice in my head. I've so missed that."

"Hey Kaldur! KF and I were attacked by giant vultures. Course, since we're moles, you probably think we attacked ourselves."

"If he did, he wouldn't tell you."

Blue was about to start yelling, but Aqualad raised a hand to stop her. She pouted, but complied. She ignored the asking what Superboy was doing. The team was really pissing her off. It was like they were all in grade school again. No wonder the League didn't trust them.

"What I don't get is how nonchalant he is about this."

"He should be chalant. Way chalant! Extremely chalant!"

"How can we believe in him when he doesn't even trust us with his secrets."

Blue started slicing the air with her scythe. Everyone has secrets, dammit!

"Or Conner doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves."

Blue was bending her scythe in half.

"Did he really think that you or I could be the mole?"

"We've known eachother for years!"

Blue was tugging her hair.

"Trust is a two way street!"

Blue started punching the ground.

"And you know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them."

Blue began attacking the machines that they'd found.

"Not that we'd do that. Never."

"Enough."

Aqualad tore one of the machines out of the ground. Everyone froze. Blue cheered.

"Captain Marvel has been captured, and we must act as a team to save him."

Blue growled at Twat-Swat's laugh, "Under your leadership? I don't thi-"

"This is _not_ up for debate. You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over, and you wish to select a new leader, I will happily step down. But until that time, _I am_ in command here."

With that Blue followed after him, smiling like a cat that ate the canary. It was probably the awesome-est moment ever.

* * *

Blue glared at the team. She wasn't in the mood to deal with them. But Billy needed them, and she _would_ help him. After this was over, she'd punch every single one of them in the face. They'd better watch themselves.

* * *

Blue put up an illusion when she noticed a monkey on top of the building, but it was too late. The monkey sounded the alarm, causing dozens of others to come running.

She jumped out of the way as they approached her. She shivered, "Gross! What if they have fleas?"

KF frowned, "Seriously? That's what you're worried about?"

With that she flipped him off and made another illusion, giving everyone time to take off the collars. She'd left the ones picking on Robin for a few minutes longer. She wasn't really in the mood to help him until he apologized.

She moved to the doorway, hoping to get a better view so that she could better control her illusions. What Blue wasn't expecting, was for a freakin' huge gorilla to come up behind her. It knocked her scythe away, and grabbed her in a bea-gorilla hug. Blue screamed in pain.

Miss Martian tried to use her camouflage mode to help, only for her to be easily knocked aside. Blue swallowed her screams and tried to kick Mallah in the stomach. He simply grabbed her legs, ignoring her.

That was when Kid Flash ran at him shouting, "Get away from her, you darn dirty ape!"

He launched himself at Mallah, only to simply bounce off. Blue's eyes widened as she watched the speedster soar through the air in slow motion. Mallah's arms losened enough that she slipped out. She felt a laugh form in her through.

"Pfft...," She tried to stop herself, but it was no use, "Pff...ha...hahaHAHAHAHAHA!"

Blue gripped her sides, it was too much. That was the funniest rescue she'd ever been apart of. She couldn't stop herself. She kept laughing.

"Haha...he-haha-he flew! He freakin' flew!"

* * *

The Brain hadn't expected to hear laughter through his cameras. He'd expected to hear the sounds of fighting. The screams of anguish when they lost. Not laughter. The girl must have lost her mind.

Ah, well. He'd simply have to continue his work on La Capitain Marvel.

* * *

Blue finally calmed down, she was gasping for breath. Mallah had simply been amazed that she could laugh in the midst of battle. Perhaps she was mad? Blue realized where she was and said, "Oh, dude. Sorry. You can go back to me being the hostage again."

Just as Blue reached out her arms to the gorilla, Kaldur shouted, "Blue! Now!"

Blue flipped away, kicking Mallah in the face in the process. M'gann used her telekinesis to throw Mallah into the building. The team ran in through the hole in the wall. Blue growled when she saw The Brain standing**(...sitting? whatever...)** over Billy.

That was the thing that froze most of the Titans. She would _not_ allow that to happen to Billy or Robin. She stepped in front of Robin, bent on protecting him.

"It's The Brain!"

"Augh, we can see it's a brain."

"Not a brain, The Brain!"

Blue growled, "He's a big time villain. The Doom Patrol's been tracking him for years."

"In the flesh, so to speak."

Blue saw red. This jerk thought he was so great, yeah right. She'd wipe The Brain off the face of the Earth. Blue rushed forward with her scythe. She jumped out of the way of some weird rays The Brain was shooting at her. She noticed Kaldur running to Billy. It seemed The Brain noticed too, because he tried to stop him.

Blue tried her luck with attacking him again. She smirked when she saw Billy freeing the tiger. How cute. Blue ran to Kaldur, seeing as how he was the only one she wasn't mad at.

The brain noticed that they were surrounded, "No, Mallah, this will not be our Waterloo."

It started to unfold all of these weird devices. It looked like some sort of bomb.

"Au revior, mes amis."

Kid shouted, "GET DOWN!"

Aqualad tried to shield Blue with his body.**(1)** Everyone else prepared to attack. The lights went out, then turned back on. The Brain and Monsieur Mallah...were gone.

"Wait...that big weapon thing was...a light switch?"

Blue frowned, "Great. Hey, Aquabro, you can let me go now."

Kaldur let go, blushing slightly, "My apologies."**(2)**

"Yeah, no prob."

Blue marched up to Robin, KF, and Artemis. With one hit, Blue got all three of them. She elbowed KF in the face, and punched Arty and Robin one after the other.

Blue growled, "That was for saying you were disillusioned and for jumping on Aquabro before getting an explanation."

They nodded and accepted their fate. It wasn't like Blue would allow them to land a punch on her.

* * *

Blue stood next to Superboy and M'gann. The boy was playing with his wolf. She smiled at his childlike wonder.

"Can I keep him?"

KCB laughed, "Hehheh. First the sphere and now this beast. Dude, you sure make a habit of finding strays."

Blue quickly interrupted what M'gann was about to say, "So, what're you going to name him?"

"What about Krypto?" Wally joked.

The wolf growled at the very thought of the name. Conner translated, "Pass."

"Besides, isn't that taken?"

"Fenrir?"

"What's wrong with just Wolf?"

Blue sighed, looks like there was no changing it. Well, Conner could name his wolf whatever he wanted. Blue noticed Robin standing at the entrance to the Bio-ship.

"Look, I need to know...why'd you keep the mole intel a secret?"

Everyone seemed to gravitate, all of them thinking the same thing. Well, except for Blue at least. She just smiled and waved.

"The source of the tip was Sports Master."

Artemis looked horrified, "What? You can't trust him!"

"I do not. It seemed possible, even likely, that he was using it as a way to divide the team with false information."

"And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded. But you had to consider it might be true."

"Yes. As leader I did. In which case I did not wish to alert the traitor."

Robin sighed, "Hate to say it, but...makes sense."

"I am still prepared to step down."

Wally looked around, "All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader!"

Everyone raised their hands. Blue giggled at how Robin smiled at Aqualad. It wasn't his usual smirk, no. It was an actual smile. Captain Marvel walked forward and said, "Guess it's unanimous."

Blue smirked, deciding this was the best time to speak up. She stepped in front of everyone and said, "I'd just like to say that this proves that I'm actually the most mature besides Aqualad. Bow down to my maturity!"

Artemis had to be held back.

* * *

Blue ran to Batman as soon as she got off the Bioship. She started jumping around him, "Where is he?! Can we go visit?! I want to visit! Come on! Where is he?!"

Batman glared as the rest of the team watched. Only the Dark Knight could tell that Blue was worried. He knew the team wanted to see Masque too. His eyes trailed back to Blue, her lips were pressed in a thin line. He finally gave in after a while, "He's in Gotham. Get in your civvies, now."

Everyone ran to get dressed, hoping to see the missing member of their team. Well...Wally stopped at the kitchen, but that's not the point.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**  
**SEPTEMBER 24, 22:16 EST**

Everyone was crowded around Masque's room. The nurse whispered, "He's in recovery, so you need to be quiet."

The team nodded, and softly stepped into the room. Masque was sitting in a chair, reading a large book. There was a cast on his arm. He looked up from his book. They were met with a smile the size of Texas. He tried to stand, but flinched in pain.

"Ow, ow. Bad idea. No fast standing for Masque."

The team felt renewed rage for the Reds. Now that he'd moved, they had a better view of him. His chest was completely wrapped in bandages. They had him hooked up to multiple IVs. He looked pale, way too pale for his tan complexion. His voice revealed how tired he was. It was a great contrast to is usual voice.

Blue summed up it up in one sentence, "You look like crap."

Masque sighed, "You'd look like crap too if you just had to get surgery on your arm. Aw, Dude, you'll never guess what happened."

Blue sat down on the side of the bed, "What?"

"All right, so, I woke up, and you know I love hospital food, right?"

"Yeah. You're weird like that."

"Shut up, so, I woke up, totally expecting my chocolate cake. But...The nurse was eating it."

Everyone felt their eyes widening. Robin was the one that broke the shocked silence, "What?"

"I know! Apparently, she thought that I was just going to die, and she didn't want to waste the cake."

That was when M'gann flew forward, and pulled Masque into a hug. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. Masque gasped in pain when she touched his burns.

"NO!"

Blue punched the poor martian in the face, causing her to fly back. Blue didn't think that M'gann would take one of the IV's with her. Masque shouted in pain when he felt the tug. This caused Artemis and Robin to run toward them, trying to help. Conner caught M'gann.

Now, this author thinks that perhaps you'd have expected Artemis to catch M'gann. No. Artemis was to busy attacking Blue.

Blue dodged a punch thrown by the archer. Artemis growled, following after the girl that dared to punch M'gann. Robin was busy trying to help Masque. Kaldur, being the leader he was, said, "Enough."

Everyone froze. Kaldur continued, "Blue apologize for hitting M'gann. M'gann, apologize for hurting Masque and nearly ripping out his IV."

M'gann's eyes widened, "I am so sorry, Masque! I completely forgot that you were hurting. Hello, Megan!"

Kaldur looked at Blue.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Blue."

"...'m sorry..."

Masque smiled and joked, "Aw, forceful Kaldur, turns me on."

Kaldur blushed, and the moment of coolness was ruined. Masque smiled, but he was getting tired.

"Dudes, this morphine is really wearing me out. So, I'm sorry if I fall asleep. How'd your mission go?"

KF ran up, "It was awesome! We got to fight a Gorilla and The Brain!"

Blue smirked, "Giant elephants."

"Giant alligators."

"Giant vultures."

"Giant wolves."

Masque sighed, "Sounds like I missed all the fun."

Robin smirked, "Pretty much."

Masque found himself blushing. He loved it when Robin smirked like that. Masque was broken out of his thoughts when he realized everyone was still standing.

"Uh...you guys can sit wherever, ya know?"

M'gann sat down right next to Masque. He tried to inch away. It wasn't working. Blue jumped up, and ran to Masque with her IPod.

"Hey, I've got to show you something."

Masque watched, Blue was using her illusions to make sure no one else saw. Masque's smile widened as he watched. Then, he saw Robin confess that he was dating Roy. Masque felt all the excitement drain from him. Blue played the next video. Masque blushed at the mush that was RA/Rob. He may have preferred Birdflash, but that didn't mean that Roy and Robin wasn't cute too.

Masque's thoughts trailed to the age difference. He turned to Blue, "Aw, shit. Isn't this illegal?"

* * *

**(1): I think he's a gentleman like that. It's like why gentlemen walk on the outside of the sidewalk, to shield the girl if a car is about to crash or something like that.**

**(2): Kaldur doesn't have a crush on her or anything. He's just embarrassed.**

* * *

**Sorry this is shorter than usual. I just didn't have a lot to do with this episode. Well, uploading now! X3**


End file.
